Change in Wind
by Araseri
Summary: Hinata lives in a town inhabited with only females. Naruto lives in another town but full of males. Neither of them know about the other gender. What happens when Hinata accidentally ends up in Naruto's town?
1. Chapter 1

**Another poor excuse for a story. This one will be changed into T sometime later...I think. Anyway, I hope you find some sort of entertainment for you. I don't know if it's the right rating right now but I know that it will change to M.  
**

* * *

Hinata sat on the cold, hard ground, hugging her knees close to her chest. She sat near the edge of a cliff, looking down at the calm ocean that she could barely see. It was still slightly dark outside, the sun ready to rise. Hinata always loved this time of day. She looked towards the water, where it touched the sky. Far away, the sky started turning a dark-red color. Hinata kept looking to that part of the sky. 

The slowly came above the horizon to start another day. Hinata closed her eye as the sun's warmth covered her face. The wind from the sea started blowing towards the land. It came to the top of the cliff where Hinata sat. It flew in her face and her hair. She sighed happily at the touch. The warmth of the sun and the cool breeze of the wind, what more can you ask for?

"Hinata," a voice sang in her ear. Hinata opened her eyes and turned around. Right behind her stood Tenten with a full-grown forest behind her.

"Morning Tenten-chan," Hinata greeted with a smile. Tenten smiled back as she plopped down next to indian style. They sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the morning air. They sat there watching the sun inch towards the sky. Tenten reached into her nin-pouch and took out a small chain clutched in her hand. Hinata noticed. She took her eyes off the ocean and looked at Tenten curiously. Tenten just smiled and opened her hand. In the middle of her palm was a small necklace. Attached to it was a small, thin, silver heart.

"That's a nice necklace," Hinata said with a hint of disappointment.

"It's for you," Tenten said as she happily as she quickly grabbed the chain as she let it dangle from her fingers. Hinata started surprisingly.

"For me?" Hinata asked confusedly with a hint of joy. She held out her hand. Tenten let go of the necklace and let it fall into Hinata's palm.

"Yeah," Tenten said with a smile. "I though it might look good on you."

"It must cost you a fortune," Hinata said feeling the small chain in her hand.

"No, not really, but it wasn't cheap," Tenten said as she giggled.

"Hinata, Tenten" They both looked behind to see Sakura and Ino standing on the branch of a tall tree.

"Hey you two, it's time to head back," Sakura yelled at them as she waved her hand.

"Hey Sakura, I'll race you back to the dojo," Ino said loudly.

"Your on," Sakura said already jumping away into the forest. Tenten quickly got up and started running into the forest. Hinata was holding the necklace, ready to put around her neck.

"Let's go Hinata, we don't want to be left behind," Tenten said jumping into the forest from the tree branches. Hinata didn't have enough time to put the necklace on. She quickly put in her nin-pouch. She quickly followed behind Tenten, into the forest. She jumped from branch to branch, gaining speed with every step she took. She jumped faster till she could see the back of Tenten's back. From then on she kept her distance.

She saw Tenten look behind her and smile as she sped up. Hinata jumped to a few more trees before jumping off the last one onto a dirt road in the middle of a rice field. She kept on running. She could see from the corner of her eyes the workingwomen picking in the ankle high water. Before she knew it, she was already running in the middle of a grassy field.

Hinata looked to the side of her. She could see a group of girls playing around in the big piles of leaves that have already fallen off the trees. She smiled then turned her head back straight. She could already see the head gates that lead inside the city limits. She looked towards Tenten. She looked behind her and motioned Hinata to keep going.

They quickly entered the gates and jumped up to the rooftops escaping the busy streets. They swiftly made their way in front of the dojo. They stopped to catch their breath at the front door.

"That was a good warm up," Tenten said stretching her back unaffected. Hinata, on the other hand, was catching her breath. Tenten looked back at Hinata and sighed sympathetically. "Let's go inside. Sakura and Ino are probably waiting for us in there." Hinata nodded her head and followed Tenten into the Dojo. Inside was completely empty.

"Where is everybody?" Hinata asked out loud.

"I don't know. They all should be here," Tenten said confuse. Just then, Sakura and Ino entered the dojo behind them.

"Guess what?" Ino said happily in a singing voice. Hinata and Tenten looked at each other, then back at Ino.

"We give up, what is it?" Tenten asked questioning.

"Well, we just got done talking with Kurenai-sensei," Sakura said in the same voice kind of voice. Hinata and Tenten's curiosity grew.

"Well…?" Tenten said slightly impatient.

"What did Kurenai-sensei say?" Hinata asked kindly.

"She said that Tsunade-sama gave all of the ninja the day off." Ino said more excited than a few seconds ago. "Isn't that great?" Hinata sighed gratefully. Tenten had other thoughts.

"That mean we all have to go shopping." Sakura said happily.

"Uh…" Tenten began to say, the disapproval obvious in her tone.

"Come on Tenten, its not that bad." Sakura said reading the look on her face. "We have to go shopping."

"Yeah, when will we have another chance to have a day off," Ino said desperately. "With all the missions we do, we barely have enough time for all four of us to get together."

"Can't we all do something that doesn't have to do with clothes, like train or something," Tenten said.

"We always do that. We have to do something fun." Sakura said with the same tone as Ino did. "Plus, I heard there was going to be a sale today." Sakura grabbed Tenten's arm just as Ino grabbed her other one, already pulling her out the door.

"I said I don't want to go shopping," Tenten said trying to make her voice demanding, utterly failing.

"How about we go to the bathhouses by the springs," Hinata suggested quietly. Sakura and Ino stopped pulling.

"That's a great idea Hinata," Tenten said sounding excited. "There'll probably not be that many people their due to the sales and a nice bath always feels good in the morning," Tenten jerked away from Ino's and Sakura's grip.

"You know, that's probably true," Sakura said pleased. She looked at Ino for approval.

"Then what are we waiting here for. Let's get going before other people start thinking the same thing," Ino said excitedly as she started heading out the door.

-------

Hinata lifted the bucket over her head and flipped it over letting the water run over her body, removing all the soap suds covering her body. She shivered from the touch. She turned around to see her friends already sitting in the hot spring.

"Jump in Hinata, the waters fine," Sakura said as she relaxed her body against the side of a boulder. She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped her long hair. Hinata got up and made her way to the edge of the spring. She placed her feet in first, getting used to the heat. Then let her body slide into the waters.

"This was a good idea," Tenten said as she also relaxed against a boulder.

"Now we just have to watch out for perverts," Ino commented as she swimming to the middle of the spring.

"What's the pervert?" Hinata asked. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten looked at her with bewildered faces.

"You don't know what a pervert is," Sakura said amazed. Hinata just shook her head. Sakura and Ino looked at each other, then smiled obviously interested. They retreated from their spots and started swimming closer to Hinata.

"Girls," Tenten called shaking her head in disapproval. "Don't tell her those ridiculous stories."

"Hinata has a right to know," Sakura said, placing herself right next to Hinata. Ino sat on the other side of Hinata.

"But that's just a silly myth girls came up with to scare each other," Tenten said trying to reason with.

"They say a pervert is a monsters," Ino said already starting to tell Hinata the story.

"Monsters?" Hinata repeated, sounding frighten. Ino nodded her head slowly.

"What do they do?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Nothing, Hinata. They do nothing," Tenten said reassuring. Sakura threw her a glare. She threw one back.

"Tenten's right," Ino agreed. "It just like to stare at you naked body while you take a bath."

"What?" Hinata practically yelled surprised. Sakura started laughing. "Why?"

"They like to imagine how it would feel like to touch you," Ino said plainly with a smug grin on her face. Hinata quickly hugged her self as if she were being watched right now. Sakura tried to cover her laughter but failed.

"Ino, you're scaring her," Tenten said in a pleading tone, hoping that would give her a clue to stop.

"It likes to touch girls with its cold hand and hug them into their freezing body," Ino said looking Hinata straight in the eyes, seeing the fright in them.

"Hinata, keep in mind that this is all just a myth," Tenten said annoyed of this nonsense.

"What do they look like?" Hinata asked too interested to stop. Tenten sighed once again.

"No one knows what it really looks like," Sakura said this time. "But everyone knows it big enough to overpower even the toughest women.

"They are usually spotted by hot springs. Just like this one," Ino said slyly. Sakura started giggling once more while Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's can be hidden behind the wooden fence, looking though the cracks, or in the trees, getting a full view." She pointed above the fence into the leaves of the trees surrounding the bathhouse. Hinata shivered at the thought.

"If you listen closely, you can hear them laughing," Sakura said in a whisper near Hinata's ear. They all stayed silent, waiting for something to happen.

"Okay, girls, I think that's enough scaring Hinata for one morning," Tenten finally said annoyed breaking the silent. She swam towards Hinata, shooing away Ino and Sakura. They gladly swam away from Hinata giggling with satisfaction.

"Don't worry Hinata," Tenten said reassuring placing an arm around her shoulder. "That's was just a myth. There's nothing to be afraid of. Sakura and Ino were just trying to scare you."

"I think I did a pretty good job, don't you think," Ino said across from the spring with Sakura. Tenten shot them a glare. They just laughed. Abruptly, blasts of loud thunder quieted them from their laughter.

"Hey, I think it's going to rain," Sakura suddenly said looking up to the sky. Hinata looked up. The sunny day that she saw that morning was now covered with dark, grey cloud that could rain any second.

"We better get out before it starts to pour," Tenten quickly said getting out of the spring; Hinata, Sakura, and Ino following her out.

"Aw, I wanted to go shopping afterwards," Ino said as they made their way inside the bathhouse, drying themselves off. Hinata made her way to her basket of clothes. She quickly put them on, not wanting to get caught by the rain. She finally put on her jacket last. Then she remembered the necklace Tenten gave her that morning. She could put in on now. She gabbed her nin-pouch and started searching though it. She looked behind her kunais and scrolls, but she couldn't find it.

"Hinata, is something wrong?" Tenten asked her. Hinata looked behind her to see Tenten, Sakura, and Ino already waiting by the exit for her.

"No, nothing's wrong," Hinata said with a nervous laugh. Her friends just looked at each other confused, then back at her.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked curiously. Hinata nodded quickly.

"I just remembered I have some family business to take care off," Hinata said quickly. "Just go on without me." Her friends waited a few seconds to silently decide.

"Okay, then," Tenten finally said. "See you tomorrow, Hinata." She walked out of the bathhouse.

"Later,' Sakura called out following Tenten.

"Bye Hinata," Ino called out her farewell also following out of the bathhouse. Finally she was the left alone in the bathhouse. She quickly went back searching for the necklace. She could have sworn that she put it her nin-pouch. She looked a second time, then a third time. The necklace was no where to be found.

"_Where did I leave it_," Hinata thought to herself. Then it hit her. "_It must be back on that cliff. I must have dropped it._" She quickly placed her pouch on her hip and ran out of the bathhouse in a panic. She sprinted down the road headed for the front gates of the city. The bathhouses where located in the back of the city making it longer to reach the gates. She decided to jump on the rooftops dodging the traffic in the street.

She noticed the women and girls quickly make their way to shelter as the skies grew darker. She felt tiny drops of water already falling from the sky. She finally made her way to the front gates and sprinted down the fields. The winds grew harder every yard she ran and the drops started bombarding the ground hard. She knew that she was going to become soaked once she got home, but she already gone so far to turn back.

She finally reached the edge of the forest as the rain erupted from the clouds. She quickly jumped up to the trees, hoping the leaves would help block the rain. It would have but the wind blew the leaves away giving room for the rain to hit her. She was soaking wet now. She quickly made it to the last tree, just near the cliffs to the shores. The waters tossed and turned frantically in the wind and rain.

Her surrounding was as dark as night. The rain and wind combined made it harder to see. Her hair flew wildly in her face. She quickly activated her byakugan as she jumped out of the tree searching grounds for her missing necklace. She walked over to where she would sit every morning, fighting back to wind. There it was, sitting there by it's lonesome.

Hinata just as she reached down and grabbed hold of it, a flash of light blinded her as thunder came to her hears like a scream. She closed her eyes from the light, feeling herself falling. She quickly opened her eyes, looking before her the dark waters. She screamed. Then darkness surrounded her.

* * *

**That's the first chapter...I guess that's it. I'll post the next one soon...I think/hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, done with the second chapter...Actually this was originally going to be the Third Chapter but then I looked at what I was originally going to put up as the second chapter and then this chapter and figured that the second chapter I originally wrote didn't really need to be mentioned and that I could just post this chapter...so I guess enjoy.

* * *

Naruto walked down the sandy shores, his eyes scanning the ground that was scattered with drift wood and seaweed. He held a Japanese style umbrella, letting it rest on his shoulder as the small, leftover droplets fell from the sky pitter patter on the top of his umbrella. The sound of the calm ocean a little grey, reflecting the colors from the grey clouds that hovered above, seeming like they were going to down pour any second, but never did. 

Though Naruto's training was always canceled on days like these, there was always a bright side to things. Storms usually brought unusual treasure from the waters, like jewelry that he could sell for extra cash and bottled up notes that were always poems and wished from people with strange names. One time he found a box filled with odd kimonos that were decorated with vivid colors and patterns, like flowers and butterflies. He always wondered why someone would create a kimono like that but he didn't really have anyone to ask, so it remained a mystery.

Naruto started kicking the drift wood and seaweed to the side. Just as he was going to kick another piece of drift wood to the side, something shimmered in his eyes. A few feet away from him, a small chain dangled from another driftwood lying in the sand, swinging like a pendulum. He walked up to it and picked it up finding out that attached to it was a small, thin, silver heart shining brightly in the grayness of the day.

"_It's another one of those weird necklaces. I wonder how much this will get me,_" Naruto though as he held it up in between his fingers, letting the heart swing side to side. A gust of wind blew in his face, taking his eyes off the necklace and back to the sandy shores seeing a laying figure, bury slightly in the sand. "_A Person._" He quickly ran over, dropping his umbrella over his shoulder and placing the necklace he held in his pocket. He stopped to a slide in the sand next to the body.

"_Is he still alive?_" Naruto thought panicky as he unburied the body and flipped it over trying to push away their long, tangled hair from their face. His body was soaked in saltwater and sand attached to his clothes. "_Please be breathing. Please be breathing._" He placed his ear by his face, thankfully hearing their small breath hitting his face that it gave him goose bumps. He quickly picked up the body from under the sand and flipping it over. Suddenly, salt water spilled from the victim's mouth sending him it to a fit of coughs and gasps for air.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked panicky letting go of him so he sat on his knees. Naruto rubbed his back in small circles as his breath became normal.

"Yeah, I'm fine," The guy said in a soft voice that should belonged, to Naruto, a small child no older than five, but came out of this guy who seemed to be his age. Naruto shook his head in confusion, wondering if he heard the voice correctly but shook it off. The guy lifted his head towards him, brushing away their long hair out their face, showing him their round, soft face toward Naruto. His big, lavender eyes staring at him seeming also shocked like he was right now. Naruto scooted a few inches back giving space between them.

_A Hyuuga._ Naruto thought annoyingly knowing what was in store for him.

Hinata stared awkwardly at the blue eyes that helped her. When she woke up from her unconsciousness, she was grateful that someone has come along but she never expected a person like…

"Th-Thank you, f-for helping me," Hinata stuttered feeling a blush form at her cheeks, which she found weird because she never blush nor stuttered when she meet new people. They stared at each other for a second that seemed forever, till Hinata's lavender eyes darted away from Naruto and down to the sandy shores. Naruto quickly snapped out of his daze.

"It's okay," Naruto responded blinking a few times very surprised, also feeling the awkwardness between them. He decided to break the four seconds of complete silence. "Uzumaki Naruto's the name." He held out a hand for her to shake. She looked at it curiously, and then hesitantly took it.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata said, her voice in a whisper that Naruto could barely catch it. The blush formed on her face went darker. They're latched hand slowly withdraw their hands finding each of their new acquaintance hand to feel slightly different that what would be considered normal. For Naruto, he thought that Hinata's hand was to small and soft, almost as if he could break it. Hinata found that Naruto's firm hand shake was too firm that she could still feel the warmth exchange through her cold fingers. Then he stood up and reached out a hand.

"I'll take you to my place to get cleaned up, Hinata," Naruto said, feeling a little strange saying her name. Hinata quickly turned her face up towards him, seeing a helping hand waiting for her to grab it, her face even redder than before.

"No, it's all right," Hinata said shaking her head side to side, shifting her legs in the sand. "I just need to know…" She began to say as she tried to pick herself from the wet sand only to fall down back on her butt with a small girlish yelp. Naruto gave out a muffled laugh but quickly got down to help her as she fell to the ground, quickly getting by her side.

"Are you injured?" Naruto asked seeing Hinata bring her foot to the side of her and clutched her ankle. "I can take you to my place. I'll be no problem."

"N-No, I'm fine. I-I just…" Hinata began to stutter, feeling her face get even hotter every time. Naruto couldn't help but laugh. This was a first for him.

"You know," Naruto began to say making Hinata stop her blabbering. "Every Hyuuga I've seen and or meet, you have to be the first one I meet who wasn't a complete ass." Hinata flinched at his cuss but it only mad Naruto laugh once again. "Instead of being all stuck up and arrogant, you've been really kind to be. I want to help you." Hinata felt flattered at his compliment, but found a flaw in his statement. Everyone she knew in her clan wasn't anywhere near arrogant or stuck up, the way Naruto had described it.

"I never really have seen you before." Naruto said tilting his head to the side, seeing if he could remember at time where he would at least glanced at a place and seen her, but he couldn't. Besides he would remember seeing a Hyuuga like Hinata if they did cross paths. "You do live in Konoha, right?"

"Of course," Hinata said appalled. "I'm a chunnin from the village." She pointed to her head band that was hidden with in her jacket. Naruto had to get closer to actually see it, but she had one none the less.

"Then you must be from another graduating class," Naruto concluded. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Hinata answered making Naruto shocked. "I graduated two years ago from the academy." Naruto widen his eyes, not believing what he was hearing.

"That's when I graduated," Naruto said shocked pointing to himself. "Have you seen me?" Hinata shook her head.

"I believe this is the first time we meet," Hinata said feeling a little embarrassed shaking her head. Neither Hinata nor Naruto could figure it out, so they discarded the questions from her heads and decided to deal with right now.

"Here," Naruto said as he quickly grabbed Hinata's delicate hand and placed it upon his shoulder as he turned out to face his back towards her. "I'll carry you. It's best if we take you to warmth quickly. We don't want to get you sick." Hinata, not wanting to argue nor make any fuss, quickly applied to his request and latched herself onto Naruto's back, letting her feet dangle on the side of his hip as he grasped them with his arms. Hinata kept her back straight having one hand on each of his shoulders, not wanting him to get wet from her still sea-soaked clothes. Naruto quickly jumped off of the shores and into the forest, setting his course through the forest grounds.

"Thanks for all your help. Sorry, that I'm such a burden," Hinata said feeling a little guilty about her predicament.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said happily. "Once we get to my house, we can bathe together."

* * *

What did you expect? They just meet. Besides the situation is mostly likely going to be like "They look different from everyone else. They're special." But yeah, they both think that the other person is boy/girl. There are such things as manly girls and girly boys. So they next chapter will come...eventually. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Congratulations! You get to read the third chapter of this story. I feel so happy. I just want to warn everyone that this chapter was totally cooked with ridiculous and a dash of absurdity…okay a lot. Enjoy anyway. I had to think really hard on how to write it. I actually had to think on how I would act in that situation.**

* * *

The cabin itself was worn down as the wood already started to rot away. The broken widows were covered with nets to keep the bugs out and the porch looked about ready to collapse. It stood at the boarder of the entrance of the forest. In the other direction, tall gates in the distance stood at the entrance way to a village. Before it an enormous felid of grass was planted on the side of the dirt road that connected the two points. Beautiful Mountains were seen reaching to the endless sky behind the village.

"Welcome to my humble home," Naruto said walking up to his house, practically kicking his own front door down. Hinata stared, feeling somewhat frighten, at the door that almost fell off its hatches. Naruto completely ignored it as he kicked the door closed with his feet still carrying Hinata on his back. He pasted the foyer, not bothered to take his mud covered shoes off and made his way to his living room. Hinata stared in horror struck once they have entered the room. Everything. Was. A. Mess.

The floor was covered in discarded papers and unraveled scrolls lying on the wooden floor. Some of them were torn to shreds. There was a bookcase on the side of the room where books were bound to fall off and dusk sat upon it. The walls were covered in stains of things she couldn't identify. The small table in the middle was occupied with spoiled milk, empty ramen cups, open bags of chips, open cans of sodas, and what seemed to be beef jerky. Wait, was it moving?

Hinata wanted to jump off Naruto's back and make a run for it, but do to her condition, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Naruto laughed at the mess he saw when he walked in.

"I was meaning to tidy up a little bit, but never gone around to it," Naruto said walking across the land mine mess to the other side of the room towards a sliding door. "Sorry 'bout that."

"_A little,_" Hinata thought shocked at his understatement. He needed a miracle. Naruto made his way to a hallway out of the dump of a living room into a little bit more cleaner hallway to Hinata's liking. He passed a few doors before he stopped at the last one in the hallway, leaving a trial of thick mud behind him. He slid this door easily with his foot once more to reveal a bathroom. Hinata let out a breath of relief. The bathroom wasn't as bad as the living room, but it could have been better.

The tiles on the floor were clean for the most except for a few soap spots here and there. There was empty tub with a sit stool at the foot of the bath. There was an assortment of shampoos, conditioners, and soap lined up on top of a shelf near the tub, with some hand clothes and towels hanging at the bottom. Naruto walked across the bathroom and set Hinata gently down on sitting stool.

"There," Naruto said feeling somewhat proud of himself. He kneeled down to Hinata's height. "How is your foot doing? Is it this one?" He pointed to her left foot. She nodded slightly. He took the heel of her foot gently lifting it up. He slowly removed her sand covered sandal revealing her small foot. Planted on top of her foot a small, dark, purplish bump had formed. "Ouch." Naruto commented examining the bruise. Then he looked at her foot closely, as if in deep thought, making Hinata nervous.

"You have small feet, Hinata," Naruto simply stated placing her foot gently back on the tile floor. Hinata let out a sigh of relief. Naruto laughed. "Wait here. I'll go get us some clothes to wear." Before he left, he started the water and quickly ran out the room living her in a dirt covered tiled room. He returned two seconds later, thankfully with his shoes off. (Not that it helped.) He carried two pairs of all the basic clothing that they both would need. He shut off the water just in time, letting the warm water hit the top of the tub line. "It's ready."

As if it were the key word, both of them started to undress, yet both of them too occupied with their clothes to notice the other person across the room undressing. Hinata sat on the stool, first taking off her jacket then her black shirt. Naruto, as if in a race, quickly undressed down to her green boxers. Naruto glanced towards his new friend before taking off his underwear. Hinata was half way taking off her pants, finishing pulling her injured foot out till…

"What are you carrying on your chest?" Naruto asked as he spotted, what looked like to Naruto, a frilly work harness.

"I'm not carrying any…" Hinata said quickly looking at her then faced Naruto, stopping in mid-sentence with a small, unnoticeable gasp, as her eyes set on his appearance. She knew that some girls "developed" differently, at least at this age it should as started. Naruto, Hinata saw as a total shock, was completely flat chest, with a pair of _amazing_ six packs. Her eyes trailed continued to trail her knew discovery, staring at his muscular forearms trailing down to his thick thighs…wait.

"_Oh my...what is that?_" Hinata thought frightened feeling her face grow warmer and her head start to spin once again by the heat. (Please tell me you know what I'm talking about.)

"Hinata?" Naruto asked as he started walking towards her. Hinata quickly backed away, taking the stool with her skidding across the floor, till she was at a dead end, her back against the wall. She kept on staring at the budge in his underwear as he walked closer till it was almost in her face. She quickly forced her eyes closed and covering them with her hands, not wanting to see the horrors of this person. Naruto stared down at Hinata, not looking at her scared face but looking down at her breast where the valley laid. He gasped in surprise.

"Those are connected to you," Naruto exclaimed at he jumped a little back appalled. Hinata didn't hear him as she concentrated on keeping her eyes closed, slightly quivering now. He bent down in front of her, standing on the balls of his feet, skillfully keeping his balance. He stared surprised at her appearance as she stood still. She had a small figure with small thin arms, and legs. His curious eyes trailed back to her cleavage, having only one thing on his mind.

He lifted his hand, curling up his fingers except his forefinger and his middle. Hinata gave a loud shriek, uncovering her eyes feeling the violation in her chest by something cold. She quickly looked down seeing Naruto thick fingers pressed up against her right boob. Naruto gave a laugh, smiling like an idiot.

"Squishy," Naruto said innocently still smiling and now giggling like a moron. Hinata quickly lifted her right leg out of reflex and kicked him square in the face with her foot, literally kicking the smile off his face. He landed on his back out of breath and with a red mark on his face.

"PERVERT!" Hinata yelled unintentionally at the top of her lungs, covering her chest with her arms and legs. Hinata covered her eyes once again feeling the heat coming back to her face once she saw Naruto with his legs spread wide apart in front of her. Naruto quickly sat back up rubbing his head.

"What was that for?" Naruto yelled angrily at her, giving her an irritated look. She flinched at the sound of his voice and look in his eyes, her eyes getting quickly teary but didn't shed.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know what came over me," Hinata quickly said that it was almost unheard as she bowed her head apologetic, her long hair covering her redden face. Naruto was taken back by her remorseful words. He was at least expecting a comeback or for her to yell back at him, like all the other guys usually do to him. His heart sank a lot; feeling a wave guilty hit him.

"No wait, it's okay. I shouldn't have yelled at you," Naruto said sounding as apologetic as possible, trying to recover what he had done. Hinata slowly lifted her head, her face still had a tint of red and her eyes still look about ready to tear up. She reminded him of a lost, small child. Naruto felt even guiltier seeing what he had caused.

"Okay," She said softly, her voice a little cracked. He had to think of a way to cheer her up and fast. Then he remembered the name that she had called him.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto said grabbing her attention. She looked up at him. Her eyes no longer teary but her face still held the red tint. "You called me a pervert?" He tilted his head confusedly at the sound of the strange word. She gasped at the name.

"I so sorry, I didn't mean to call you such a terrible name," Hinata said quickly as she bowed her head once again. Naruto couldn't help but smiled as he looked at her confusedly.

"I would be offended if I knew what it meant," Naruto said with a small chuckle as he pulled his legs into indian style. Hinata looked up curiously, keeping her hand above her chest so he would see anything.

"My friends told me it was a nasty monster of some kind," Hinata explained twiddling her fingers feeling a little childish telling some ridiculous story that her friends told her. She suddenly felt hit of sad once she thought of her friends, far away probably worried sick about her. Her thoughts were quickly pushed to the back of her mind as a sudden, loud, laughter erupted from Naruto. Hinata couldn't help herself and gave her own laugh about her own words.

"I can tell you that I'm a man, not a monster of any kind," Naruto said hitting his bare chest hard, making a _thunk_ sound. Hinata jerked at a certain word in his sentence.

"Man?" Hinata said confused as she stared at Naruto laughing once again. He reduced to a chuckle.

"Of course I'm a man, aren't you?" Naruto asked hearing her ridiculous question. He looked at her, his smile faded as he stared confusedly. Hinata was back more against the wall, now seeming frightened of him. He quickly realized what was going on. "You are a man, you know boy, right?" He stared at her as she tensed up some more slowly shaking her head from side to side.

"I-I'm a young w-woman, a girl," Hinata said her mysterious stuttering coming back and the blush on her face getting redder by every second. Naruto looked at her like she was crazy. Then he smiled like the idiot he is, forming some sort of reasonable explanation in his small mind.

"Oh, is that why you have those things sticking out of your chest," Naruto said rolling his head around. Hinata still felt scared as Naruto gave another laugh. "I doesn't matter what you are, you're still my friend. Boy or Girl." Hinata felt a smile form on her face after he said those words. So corny yet so kind. "At least you have your penis." The smile was still planted at Hinata's face but her mind was puzzled once again.

"A what?" Hinata asked innocently.**  
**

* * *

**Oh Dear that was long…but I finally finished it. Thankfully that I finished this story till my thought flow stopped. Usually I have no thought of what to write then on those really good days, my mind feels like to write and there we go. But I have to do as much as I can do because then I forget everything I was going to write. PS Can some one tell me if I should change the rating because of this chapter? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Final, done with another chapter. I know that I didn't say this before so thanks for the reviews. And for the reproduction issue, I have something up my sleeve, and it's not gay. Also sorry for the late update…(As late can get.) My computer "kind of" died on me. Luckly I had all my stories on my jumpdrive and my dad was able to restore most of the files except my music which got me "kind of" depressed so enjoy. **

* * *

"You know a penis. Balls. The thing that makes you a man," Naruto said childishly, pointing to his crotch. Hinata stared at him in horror trying her hardest not to look down, keeping her sight on Naruto's face. Naruto face then scrunched up in confusion. "Or in your case a woo-man." He gave a small shrug scratching the back of his head. He looked back down at Hinata, her big lavender eyes telling him other wise.

"You don't have a dick!" Naruto yelled in shock once he realized the message she had been sending him. Hinata quickly shook her head knowing that she couldn't speak at this point in the conversation. Naruto immediately jumped in front of Hinata making her curl up to the wall more than she could possible get. "Where did it go? What happened to it? Let me see."

"NO!" Hinata yelled at the top of her lungs concealing herself more. Naruto jumped back at the sound of her voice. "I-I mean I was never born with a…" She paused as the endless blush on her face got redder. "Penis." Naruto peered puzzled at her, clearly not understanding.

"Huh?" Naruto asked letting his mouth fall open after a small second of silence. "Then what do you have?" Naruto grabbed the top of her knees, making her wince at once, and attempted to spread them apart. Hinata immediately pushed his head back in defense, making his eyes meet hers again.

"I-I have a…," Her words faded off as she tired to think of the word that was even strange to her. "Vagina." Silence came over them as the word seemed to echo in the small bathroom. Hinata and Naruto were held in an awkward stare as Hinata's face began to flush all over again. A huge smile crept onto Naruto's face as a giant howl of laughter erupted making him fall to his side and swing around by Hinata's stool.

Hinata sat in shock, to scared to move, as she watched Naruto trying desperately to calm himself down. A small smile also made it's way to her face from the commotion.

"This conversation is just getting weirder and weirder," Naruto stated once he calmed himself down, still having a hand prompted up on Hinata's knee. The other one prompted up by the small wall of the tub. "I never thought I would find a person like you."

"Like wise," Hinata said shyly making Naruto laugh more.

"How 'bout we get this bath started?" Naruto asked dipping his hand over the side and into the water, letting it over flow and spill to the floor.

"Eh?" Hinata questioned as she turned to face him but instead turned towards flying water.

- (Sorry, no bath scene)

"So there's a whole city of your kind?" Naruto asked as he stared at her with amaze. She nodded shyly underneath the covers of the futon. She dressed into a pair of Naruto's old clothes, a black shirt and white shorts that fitted just perfectly. The bath took longer than necessary, but instead of it being awkward and embarrassing, it was quite enjoyable for both parts.

Hinata gave the suggestion that they should keep their underwear on and Naruto didn't have any rejections to it. Naruto got over excited about the whole thing and decided that since he had company over, he was going to have a good time. The bath was all more like a water fight, filled with laughter, than a regular bath, but the job was done. Somehow the discussion about private parts was dropped when they started talking about other things that spark their interest.

"They are also out in the country in other cities," Hinata explained popping her head out of the covers to see him better in the little moon light they had shining through the window. After the bath, Naruto bandaged her injured foot and lent her some of his clothes while hers were drying. To Hinata's dismay, she had to make due without her bra and a different pair of underwear called boxers. "Are they like that here?" Naruto nodded his head vigorously.

"It's exact same thing here," Naruto said propping his head on his hands. Somehow, Naruto's room seemed to be the cleanest only by a few dirty laundry, that seemed to be the best place to sleep, unlike the rest of the house. Since Naruto only had one futon to spare, he volunteered to sleep on the extra blankets and pillows he had. Now they lay side by side with each other, asking their never endless flow of questions to each other. "What do girls like to do?"

"Well," Hinata began think of the nonstop activities that she would do with her friends. "We like to have picnics away from the city, sit in tea shops and talk, things like that." Through the began of their talking, she found out that Naruto was only a few months older than her, a chunin in a village called Konoha, just like her own village. Their system was also similar to the way her village was run.

"That doesn't seem too exciting," Naruto commented. "My buds practically do the opposite like something that involves competition and "rough-house-play" as the old people in our village would say." Yet Hinata still wondered why she never met anyone like Naruto before. Was it because they were separated by a giant mass of water? Why wasn't she told before? Was she ever supposed to know?

"I was always taught to be prim and proper," Hinata said letting her head drop down to the soft pillow and closing her eyes slowly. Naruto also let his head drop staring at her curiously.

"That's tough" Naruto said sympathetically looking down to the hard wooden floor. "But that's only in front of people, not in front of your friends, right? What are they like?" He waited for an answer but it never came. "Hinata?" He lowered he voice to no more than a whisper, already knowing why she wasn't say anything. She was fast asleep just as he had guessed, her breathing no more than quiet, like she wasn't here at all. Naruto stared at her smiling then flip himself over till he was facing the ceiling.

"Boys, Girls. Guys, Ladies. Men, Woman," Naruto said saying each of the new words slowly. How could he not know about her kind? A whole place full. Were they always their? His eyes began to droop down till they were completely shut, fall into a deep sleep immediately. What would happen next?

-

Hinata woke with a start, practically jumping in her futon. She looked around the dark room her eyes blinking madly, looking for heaven knows what. Then the noise came again, the sound of a growling bear behind her. She slowly turned finding noting but the dark. Her eyes adjusted quickly as a laying figure formed in the dark. Naruto gave another loud snore as he turned in his sleep towards Hinata and cuddled into his pillow. His limbs tossed in all kinds of directions.

Hinata blinked a few times realizing that it was her friend making the bear noises. She gave a small smile finding out something else about him that stroke her as weird. She closed her eyes once again letting sleep take her once more. The warm sun hit her face forcing her to wake up once again. Her eyes flutter open to the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling. She rolled over in the futon to the side of her once again seeing only a pile of blankets and a note to the side of her. She grabbed the badly folded note and opened it seeing atrocious hand writing.

_Hinata, went into town for daily missions. Make yourself at home. You can eat anything in the kitchen for your breakfast. Be back soon. Naruto_

She slowly rose to a sitting position, placing the note by her. The room immediately got brighter as the sun outside uncovered itself, away from the passing white clouds. Judging by the position of the sun, she figured it couldn't be any later than twelve o'clock. The night before had taken a lot of energy out of her. She quickly rose out of the futon and folded it up nicely against the wall. She took a quick glance at the unmade blankets and made then too, placing them against the wall also, out of generosity not thinking a second thought.

Hinata made her way out of the small room and into the hallway already walking down the lightly lit hall down straight towards the living room.

* * *

**Yeah that's it. I think this chapter's a little too short but I'll have another one for you really soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this is so late, so I've decided to list a bunch of reason of why to. One, there has been something wrong with my internet. Two, I've been having so much work for school that I almost failed English, which I didn't thank goodness. And finally, I have transformed into Super Procrastinator, I'll finish everything I started some day. **

**Did I also tell you that my mom took the computer out of my room because of Feng shui? That your not suppose to have electronics in the room where you sleep. So now I have a personal grudge against Feng shui. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

"Hello, earth to Naruto, are you there?" Naruto quickly snapped out of thought as a dirt-covered hand waved in front of his face.

"Eh? What?" Naruto mumbled shaking his head awake. "I wasn't…I mean…uhh."

Naruto looked up to see a spiked-hair boy standing upside down on a tree branch. He had red marks down each side of his face as he hanged straight in front of him.

"Hello, Kiba to Naruto. Do you come in?" Kiba said covering his mouth as if he were talking into a radio. "You're really out of it today?" He laughed. It took Naruto a few seconds to realize who he was talking to, snapping back into reality.

"Kiba, get out of my face," Naruto yelled angrily attempting to push his face out of the way but only stumbled on the branch he was standing on as Kiba just simply took a step back. "I had a long night yesterday." He thought for moment, over thinking his words. Last night did take a lot of energy out of him, even if it was just plain fun.

"We're on a mission," Kiba reminded him before he let himself fall from the branch and land on the forest floor next to his partner. Akamaru woke up from his small nap and gave a loud bark giving Naruto a small rumble to the heart.

"Mission, right. Stay focus, Focus," Naruto said slapping his face a few times thankfully waking him up more. He couldn't think of anything that could distract him and jeopardize the mission.

"Naruto hurry up, we have to meet up with Shikamaru and Sasuke," Kiba yelled up to him, already on Akamaru and racing through the trees. Naruto quickly dashed through the brush quickly catching up with Kiba. Akamaru quickly slid to a stop behind two dark figures hidden in the brush. Naruto jumped down from the trees to the ground just as Kiba hopped off of his partner.

"It's about time you idiots came," Sasuke whispered looking out through a small hole in the bush with Shikamaru. Kiba and Naruto immediately got angry but stayed silent because through the brush was a group of well-built men in a small campsite; in the middle, slept their target, a small baby no older than a year. Shikamaru beckoned everyone closer.

"Remember, retrieve the target unharmed," Shikamaru informed eyeing Naruto mostly. He simply rolled his eyes mouthing "one time." He looked at the campsite for a few seconds before turning back to the group. "Okay, here's the plan…"

…

"Thank you so much for bringing my child back," the middle age men wallowed in joy as Sasuke handed the small baby over into the man's arms. "My father would have been very angry with me if I didn't give him a grandson." Thankfully the baby was fast asleep to know that he was joining his family, instead of screaming his lungs out like on the trip back.

"It's no trouble at all," Sasuke informed in a monotone. Standing in the middle of a rice field away from the house, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba (with Akamaru by his side) stood at the road as Sasuke finished their delivery mission.

"Come on, let's get going. I don't want to end up in Konoha after night fall," Shikamaru said as Sasuke made his way down the small, dirt path way towards the group. With one quick rush of wind, the four of them disappeared already running down the road, back on their way to Konoha.

"Man, I don't know why do grown men want to have annoying little brats let alone steal one? They're just a pain in the neck," Naruto complained as they exited the field and jumped into the foliage.

"To continue the lineage of their clans, of not than none of us would be here," Sasuke explained as he ducked out of the way of a coming branch.

"As for the kidnapping and abductions, outlaws can't go to a hospital and demand offspring for obvious reasons," Shikamaru explained also dodging the upcoming branches. Naruto scowl at the simple explanation. He was hoping that he would get something better.

A thought crossed his mind that never really occurred to him before.

"So where do the little creatures come from anyway," Naruto asked as they enter another part of the woods. The trees were much lower as they started heading down hill.

"You don't know where babies come from," Kiba said giving him a chuckle that just made Naruto even more annoyed. "That's funny." Kiba said laughing even more.

"That's right, you were never told were?" Sasuke said sounding amused at the situation but not showing it. Shikamaru sigh.

"Does anyone remember how that idiotic procedure went?" Shikamaru said with a scratch of his head and a relapse of his memory only to come up blank. Groans of stress were passed among the group as forgotten method tried to make their way back into their memories. For the most part, it wasn't really the part of how to explain the way but the mostly that they really weren't told directly themselves.

"Don't they bring them over the ocean?" Sasuke asked even with an uncertainty in his voice. Many people had trouble remembering insignificant things that apparently didn't apply to them, or at least not yet. Things like these were only important when the time came to pass down the clan's name.

"Oh yeah!" Kiba said sounding too excited as he remembered some simple but informative information. "There's suppose to a town where they dock them on to the main land."

"Wait, where from over sea?" Naruto asked now more curious than ever and started bombarding his friends with mountains of questions. "Do they make babies from over the sea? How? I mean how do they make them? Is there some sort of special jutsu? Wait, if it's was a jutsu then couldn't you just make them here?"

"Then we wouldn't have babies everywhere!" Kiba interrupted him angrily tired of the on going questions falling out of Naruto's mouth.

"Only certain shinobis can specialize in the birth of infants. It takes extreme control of chakra, or so I heard," Shikamaru explained as the group entered another part of the woods. The trees were now much lower and had more bush coverage. "They do it over sea because the process takes a year and so they won't be any distractions. And even then, there is only a fifty-fifty chance that a child is even born." Silence over came the group.

"Wow, those are some odds," Naruto finally said looking up into the sky as a painful feeling formed inside his stomach.

"This conversation's getting depressing. Let's talk about something else," Kiba said sounding sadden also about the disturbing fact. Naruto's mind drifted away from the new conversation they were having and scanned towards the top of the trees, watching the leaves sway as the wind gently blew. A thought flashed before his thoughts, as a certain someone came to the top of his mind.

"Hinata!" He said louder than intended.

"Who?" Sasuke asked snapping Naruto out of his daze. Naruto groaned then gave a nervous chuckle.

"Did I say that out loud? Just forget I said anything," Naruto said innocently mentally slapping himself. It finally crossed his mind that he hadn't told anyone about his new friend.

"Too, late. Talk. Who is he?" Kiba said growing irritated by the silence they kept having for a while. Naruto started a mini debate in his head. How do you tell someone that you found _someone_ that's a girl…whatever that meant? He didn't understand completely what she had said the night before.

"She," Naruto said remembering the differential pronouns that Hinata explained to him the day before. Luckily for him, the way she said it made it seem like a game. A game he found that he particularly was really good at.

"Are you 'shushing' me up?" Kiba said offended looking at him confusedly.

"No, it's not that. You call her a she." Naruto explained quickly. A second of quiet passed.

"What?" Sasuke said fully turning his head to stare at him bewilderedly.

"No, that's those pronouns you're supposed to use with her."

"Now, I'm thinking your making things up," Shikamaru stated shaking his head from side to side. "Why would you change something like that?" Naruto rolled his eyes breathing out an annoyed sigh.

"No, it's because she's…" He paused for a second tilting his head from side to side, searching for the right word. "Different." That was the best way he could thing of saying it at the moment. He didn't want to make his friends more confused than they already were besides, he couldn't remember the word she used to describe her.

"What's so different about…her?" Kiba asked pausing at the last part feeling like he was something ridiculous.

"Okay, think of it this way," Naruto started forming an idea in his mind. "What is the opposite of a boy?"

"A man," Sasuke quickly answered finding no point in the question. Naruto gave a loud groan startling the group.

"Never mind," Naruto yelled lowering his head in defeat. He gave up figuring out how to explain it and let it drop. "Anyway, that means that I won't have any hanging out time after this mission, heaven forbids that I get another."

"If that what you getting at, you could have said that in the beginning," Sasuke simply said rather it having it be quiet than listen to Naruto making things up. Naruto turned towards him yelling random insult but was cut off very shortly by something very hard.

-

"Hinata?" Naruto called out, half asked as he entered his home carrying a newly bought bag hanged over his shoulder. He kicked off his shoes sloppily next to a pair that sat neatly by the entrance way softly poking at his check that now showed a newly formed bruise with splinters pricked in his skin. He slugged the bag off his shoulder and dragged it onto the floor as he made his way towards the living room door.

"I got a few maps to find you way back home but they said that the maps… don't…" Naruto began to say as he slid the door to his living room to take one quickly look only to slowly go silent. His mind flashed to the possibility of walking in on another home, but quickly realized that he didn't have any neighbors that were close by.

The trash piles and dirt covered floor from this morning have completely vanished without a trace. He swore he could see the diamond of light on the floor. The table that had mountains of decaying food was wiped clean and replaced with a small clear vase with a single yellow flower in it.

He slowly walked into the foreign place he knew was once his home now feeling more like royalty than a working shinobi trying to live up to little pay, and it struck in amazement.

"Wow," was the only thing he could manage from his mouth. A small almost silent gasp snapped him out of his awe. Naruto practically jumped out of his skin after he heard those words. He swiftly turned his head to see a pair of tender lavender eyes looking straight at him.

"Hinata, you scared me. You're as quiet as a mouth," Naruto quickly said regaining his composure.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked worriedly staring at the black and blue on his face. It took Naruto a few seconds to register what she meant.

"Oh, you mean this," Naruto realized pointing to his check which still stung from a few hours ago. "It's nothing but this place," he changed the topic looking away and back to the scenery before him. "Did you do this?" Hinata gladly nodded giving him a smile.

"I thought that since you gave me a place to sleep, I wanted to do something for troubling you," Hinata explained as a small blush formed on her face. Naruto couldn't help himself from smiling.

"Aww, you didn't have to do this for me," Naruto said touched in a special way, walking to the small table and plopping down on one of the sitting mats that he seemed to have, amazed that he actually had any. "But thanks. I could really never get around to cleaning this place up." He lied. Laziness just plays a big part in his life. "I never knew that this place could get…so…"

Once again, he fell silent as Hinata neared him and hovered a hand above the bruise implanted in his face. He could see a green glow illuminated in the corner of his eye and within seconds, the small throb on the side of his check vanished.

"Wow," Naruto said in a near whisper nearly speechless again poking the side of his healed cheek. He turned towards her to face the same flushed face that formed just a few seconds ago.

"I wasn't trying to make you stop talking if that's what you were thinking. I-I just thought that you would feel better with out the pain," Hinata said retreating her hand towards her chest.

"You know Healing Jutsu? Cool!" Naruto said playing with his cheek from pinching to slapping, disregarding what Hinata had explained to him. "What can't you do?"

* * *

**F.I.N.ALLY! I have finished THIS chapter. I swear I needed a montage or something. Anyway, I guess I have to start on my next chapter right away. What a bummer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, I have finished after…how long? I actually managed to find my inspiration. Who would have known it would be under my bed next to my lost, but now found, shoes. Anyway, this has to be the longest chapter I have written so far. So I guess enjoy.**

-

"So that must mean your ankle is all healed, right?" Naruto looked down to see Hinata's foot, thinking that it still may look weak but quickly figured that it was suppose to look that way. She nodded.

"I really couldn't do it yesterday because I was all out of chakra. I got enough rest last night that I could heal it this morning," Hinata explained in her usual quiet voice. Naruto nodded in agreement and a simple 'ah' as he swung the bag he was carrying and gently placed it on the table, careful not to knock down the table ordainment she placed at the center.

"Anyway, I borrowed a few maps from a couple of friends of mine," Naruto informed dumping the scrolls of parchments on the table, letting them roll to slow stop. "But the problem is that they only show so much of the ocean." He quickly unrolled the nearest one to him, showing a map of the landscaping near the side beach where Naruto first found Hinata.

Hinata quickly scanned over the map, finding where they were as Naruto had already previously marked with a sloppy X. Next to it, the map showed an unnamed forest with a small lining of tan that indicates the beach, and sure enough just as Naruto had said, there was only a few kilometers of the sea shown. Hinata let out a sigh. It bothered her greatly that she didn't know how far from home she was.

Naruto noticed, seeing the way her eyes drop in disappointment feeling like he was a little responsible for it. He quickly thought of something to make her feel better.

"Don't worry, Hinata," Naruto reassured as another idea popped into his head that he knew that would cheer her back up. "There's this library in town that my teammates always go to. There's bound to be something useful in there like maps and stuff." He expected her face to light up with hope, but instead her expression showed more worry than excitement. "Eh, what's wrong?"

Hinata shuffled slightly in her seat feeling uneasy.

"It's just…" Hinata replied searching for the right words, but they trailed off leaving her speechless.

"Oh, that's right," Naruto realized as it finally clicked in his head. Then the most ridiculous little idea popped into his mind. "Don't worry about it, I got a plan." He quickly got up from where he was sitting and dashed into the hall way.

"Hinata, remember telling me that when you were young, you would always dress up with your friends," Naruto called out from the hall.

"Y-Yeah," Hinata called back somehow knowing where Naruto was going with this and not liking it. A few seconds later he came back with a pile of sloppily folded clothes and dropped them right between where he and Hinata were sitting.

"Feel like playing it again?" Naruto asked having a grin spread across his face. Hinata, at once, recognized that they were small clothes that Naruto had probably worn when he was younger. All of them covered with dust from being unused for so long. She picked up a black shirt that would fit her too big and examined it seeing the wrinkles and stains still embedded into the clothing. It made her shiver.

"You want me to dress up like you?" Hinata asked nervously picking up a pair of tan caprices that still had a muddy skid mark.

"Well, not exactly like me, but like a guy, so you'll like blend it with in the crowd," Naruto explained sitting back down again.

"Eh…okay," Hinata agreed uncertain about the plan he had formed in less than five seconds. "But won't someone suspect something strange about me."

"Everything will just go find. People in town won't even think twice when they see you. Their too busy and lazy to bother with people they don't know." Naruto explained giving her an a-okay sign. Hinata could help but feel worried, but she still nodded her head ignoring the alarm of danger going on in her head.

"If you say so," Hinata said reassuring herself. "All I have to do is dress myself in one of these large shirts, right?" She picked up a large black tee-shirt cleaner from the rest of them.

"Yep, thought we might have to probably have to push down your chest," Naruto explained pointing towards her breast, very tempted to give them a quick poke. Hinata automatically went agape from instant shock stunned from saying anything at the moment. Naruto didn't notice her expression, his eyes drawn to something else, and continued on. "It won't be that hard since their really squishy."

"W-W-Wait, w-why?" Hinata stuttered appalled of his words, covering her chest quickly with her arms, as if protecting herself. Naruto's head snapped back up, barely catching her question.

"Because most guys have flat chest," Naruto responded giving a hard pat on his chest. "Yours kind of pops out and only heavy, fat people's chest pops out." For the second time, Hinata went open-mouthed in surprise once again for the second time that night, but this time, something struck a soft spot.

"F-Fu-Fat?" Hinata stammered _looking_ as if she were on the verge of crying. Naruto stared at her suddenly feeling terrible like he had just made a child cry.

"Y-You're not fat, not at all," Naruto spat out quickly figuring out his mistake with a shake of his head. "Actually, I thought you were starving when I first met you. Light as a feather when I carried you back here, it felt like I wasn't carrying anyone at all. Please don't cry." The Last thing he wanted was to upset a guest and feel bad about it for the reminder of the time, which would be heaven knows how long. Hinata blinked a few times, registering what he had just said in his head.

A small smile crawled on her face as she steadily started giggling till it turned into a warm-filled laughter. Naruto uncoiled back from his fetal position like Hinata was some sort of bomb ready to explode; only she exploded with laughter instead of tear as he had expected leaving him dumbstruck.

"Hey, what's so funny," Naruto playfully asked giving a few chuckled of his own, glad that it didn't end up as badly as he pictured it. Hinata quickly calmed down, placing as hand on her chest to quiet her heart before giving him another one of her smiles.

"No, it's just…did it look like I was going to cry?" Hinata asked embarrassed about the situation they were placed in. Her face grew slightly pink as she placed a hand on her cheek and averted her eyes towards the floor.

"Err…well," Naruto began also embarrassed that she hit bulls-eye on his reaction.

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized bowing down her head. Naruto just tilt his head in confusion. "I think it's a habit I picked up from my friends."

"A Habit?" Naruto managed to reply tilting his head in the other direction. She nodded.

"Sometimes when my friends get offended or they want something, they always gave me the same look," Hinata explained looking at him, hoping he would understand. He simply raised an eyebrow.

"When they do it, it makes me feel somewhat responsible and I always think I need to repay them somehow," She furthered explained.

"Oh...," Naruto simply said, his eyes squinting and his head still to the side. His eyes suddenly opened wide like a smack of realization hit him.

"Oh!" He exclaimed before he started to laugh. "That's some trick you have there. Practically works too. I was about to run to the kitchen to make some ramen to make you feel better." _I wonder if it would work on my friends._

"Speaking of Ramen," Naruto began, hearing his stomach call out to him for help. "Dinner sound pretty good right about now. What do you say?"

"Dinner sounds really good," Hinata replied giving out a few giggles behind her hand covering her mouth.

-

"How was your mission today?" Hinata asked out of the blue as she unrolled her futon down next to Naruto's that was already lying flat on the floor of his room. The only thing illuminating the room were two small candles that gave out just enough light to see the room.

"It went fine," Naruto asked as he changed shirts behind her while she was preoccupied with her bedding. "Why do you ask?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"You were pretty exhausted when you came back," Hinata explained, a tad of concern exposed in her voice.

"It wasn't anything hard if that's what you mean," Naruto answered walking over to his futon and sat down landing with a thud. "All I had to do was retrieve and return a baby; an annoying baby at that." He barely whispered the last part remembering distinctively the trouble he and his friends went through just to settle down the infant.

"A 'B' mission! That is pretty rough, don't you think?" Hinata asked astonished that Naruto wasn't taking it as seriously as she would have.

"Eh? 'B' mission? You mean 'C' mission, right?" Naruto asked turning his head to look at her straight on to see if it was some kind of joke. She slowly shook her head looking at him surprised. "Wait a minuet." He held up a hand. "You can't be telling me that where you're from, they rank those kind of missions 'B'. Why would they waste good ninjas on those spoiled brats?" Hinata gasped.

"They are not brats," Hinata snapped offended, deeply offended from the irritation spread across her words. "How could you say something like that?" Naruto silently gulp as her eyes pierced him without any compassion as they would usually show.

"Well, for starters, they cry over every little thing they want or don't get and all they ever do is eat and sleep and…" Naruto began to argue slowing down to a paused seeing that she was making _that_ face again. This time, he knew ramen wouldn't help at a time like this. He quickly decided to turn the tables before he accidentally landed in hot water. "Do you actually like them? I mean…" He started to rub the back of his head looking away from her gaze.

"It's every girls dream to have a baby," Hinata stated softening her expression, placing a hand to her heart. "Where I'm from, a child is the greatest gift you could ever receive. They're irreplaceable." Naruto looked back up feeling relief overcome him seeing Hinata form a small smile just from the mere thought of have her own child. "And not just for the legacy or the money that might go along with it, but for the joy of raising an infant till so they can grow up strong and healthy child to continue growing up to a full grown woman to have children of their own."

He sat quietly, listening as a new light of realization shone. He would never thought of it that way in a million years.

"You have to risk you life to even getting one," Hinata continued on with her rant. That's when Naruto snapped out of his trance like a brick fell on top of his head.

"Wait, risk you life?" Naruto interrupted confused. "Don't you just have to go to the hospital for a test or something, and then wait like a year or something?"

"I don't know how things work around here but I would have to put my life on the line if I wanted a child," Hinata answered sounding somewhat sad. Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He knew it was a fifty-fifty chance in getting a son but with you life on the line, he had never heard of such a thing before.

"Why?" Naruto managed to ask suddenly feeling very guilty.

"Usually, people would go to the hospital to fill a form for a baby," Hinata began her explanation. "But sometimes, it's an order from lady Hokage herself, even if you don't want a child." Naruto stayed quiet, even though he wanted to know why it would possibly be an order, but he also wanted to know the process of it all also. "Then there's this process when they put you to sleep. I don't really understand what they do but afterwards they tell you that for the next three months, you can't do any hard labor or place yourself in any dangers."

"Why is that?" Naruto finally asked, not able to keep his mouth shut.

"Well," Hinata began stopping thinking about for a while. "That's because your body tries to purify it self during that time." Naruto now looked at her like he was lost dog and couldn't help but smile quickly giving him an explanation. "During those three months, you start to do strange things like…" She stopped to think of an example. "Even though you're not sick you would throw-up, and you would get weird cravings. I heard one time someone wanted a chocolate covered ham."

"Gross," Naruto said gave a small chuckled while sticking his tongue out in a playful disgust. "So what would happen after three months?"

"They send you away to an unknown place for six months," Hinata continued while Naruto went back to looking like he was being told gibberish. "And during that time, you would go into a state where you going into a deeper sleep that is suppose to last through out those six months. They say it's like being in paradise."

"So, how do you get the baby?" Naruto asked now sitting Indian style and rocking from side to side like a child.

"When you wake up, you're in a hospital and there suppose to be a nurse standing by the side of the bed with the baby in her arms, ready to give it to you when you wake up," Hinata smiled at the thought while looking up towards the ceiling. Then it quickly disappeared and it came. "But sometimes, you wake up and the nurse is wearing black." Naruto eyes widen as though he were being told a terrible, horror story.

"You mean the baby…" Naruto began but didn't have the heart to finish. Hinata clearly understood and nodded slowly. "How do you risk your life then?"

"Sometimes, when you go to sleep you simply don't wake up," Hinata stated gulping slightly her voice starting to go dry. "They get stuck in paradise and don't want to leave. Sometimes the baby makes it also, but that's a very small percentage." Naruto then felt even guiltier than before. He didn't anything he could say would make anything better.

"When someone doesn't get their child, there's a slight possibility that they either go insane or into a deep depression. All their time…wasted…just to come up empty," Hinata paused a while staring into the wall while trying hard to re-moisturize her throat. "Then they would desperately do anything to get another." She then slowly turned to Naruto like he was in a horror movie with cold eyes. "Anything."

Naruto loudly gulped as fear struck through him. Even if it were just the mere thought, someone, somewhere was going through it and that was all needed enough to creep him out. An eerie silence came between them.

"So please, don't call them brats," Hinata asked breaking the silence between them. Naruto stared long before he gave a hard nodded with a grin.

"Alright," Naruto replied as Hinata returned him smile back just before he blew out the both of the candles.

-

**While I was writing the last part, I was kind of scarring my self since it was in the middle of the night. Note: Don't do that again…but that when inspiration usually kicks in. Oh well, there's more to come after this. Thank you for being patient with my extreme laziness and procrastination.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally, after how many months. I really don't have an excuse this time. Just me being extremely lazy...or writer's block or my sadistic English teacher. It could be worse. At least I have more time on my hands this time. Enjoy.**

* * *

Every step she took, something inside made her regret ever taking Naruto's plan to consideration, let alone letting it be executed at this moment. With all her power, she told her feet to turn around and run back to safety, but they seem to have a mind of their own as they continued down the road. She desperately tried to keep up with Naruto's speed, against Hinata's liking, while he was ranting about to her. Even then, to her, it sounded as if she were listening to a broken record.

"You have to... and remember to…don't forget…," and it pretty much continued on and on in that format down the dirt covered road. For a while, she tried to call out to him to slow, but his excitement of taking her into town was far greater than she would have thought. She sighed silently to her self giving up quickly as she concentrated on walking briskly to the side of Naruto hoping to register the rest of Naruto's rant. Sadly for her, he was now in the middle of telling her a story as they walked passing open farm land.

Every time they took even the slightest turn on the road, Hinata would adjust her newly attained attire consisting of a long sleeved shirt, extremely baggy pants, a hat that covered her ears and most of her face that covered the top of her tied up hair, and lastly a scratched up pair of sunglasses for her big, lavender eyes. All the clothing were colored a faded black with small stain spots scattered across and the smell of the countless dust particles that made a permanent home in them.

Hinata looked around finding her surroundings quite similar yet different than her own back home. A vast rice field edged with the trees that made up more of the forest terrain. She could see far off in the distance, in between the forests' trees, the gates that led into, what Hinata figured, Naruto's home town.

"There it is," Naruto finally announced after a while, pointing towards the giant gate that grew as they got closer. "Don't be fooled by the fancy things, it's actually a giant dump they decided to call a city."

"It can't be that bad," Hinata replied actually curious to find what a waits her. In her imagination, she saw that it would be practically the same as her town with only some slight changes.

"You're going to be in for a surprise then. Don't say I did tell you so," Naruto warned waving a finger around. Approaching the gates, Hinata felt her stomach dropped again and the urge to run away came rushing back to her. Sitting at their post sat two bored gate watchers. At first glance, they were well-built with huge bodies and arms with some sort of a blocky appearance.

She took a glance at Naruto who, unsurprisingly, was calm like he was taking another walk in the park.

"Morning Naruto," One of them called out with a waving hand. Naruto slowed, but didn't stop.

"Morning," Naruto yelled back giving a friendly wave. Hinata, right next to him, attempted to hide behind his large frame, only to fail miserably.

"Who's your new friend," The other one called out obviously curious. With that, Naruto caught Hinata off completely off guard and quickly wrapping an arm around her shoulders and turned her into clear view.

"This is Hinata," Naruto announced to them pointing a finger to her now beat red face. Hinata gulped.

"Mor-Morning," She stuttered waving friendly back at them in an attempted low voice like Naruto told her earlier on their walk. Something in her mind told her she had done it well enough, because they gave her a strange look before shrugging it off and waving back at her.

"Now if you excuse us," Naruto began quite loudly. "I'm gonna show hur-him around town." Before either of them could reply, Naruto swiveled himself and Hinata back in the direction of the city and into the gates. When they were out of sight, Naruto let Hinata go free, letting her stand up right once again.

"That was great, Hinata" Naruto congratulated giving her a slam on the back making her lose her balance, again. "Now come on, just follow and stay close to me," Naruto whispered advancing into the city. Hinata quickly followed wanting getting lost the last thing to happen. She was some what relieved it was as bad as she was told. The streets seemed to have your usual stereotypical people walking around from the extremely busy people to the casual ones.

Hinata gazed around as Naruto pointed out certain buildings like the local bakery, post office, and various shops and like Naruto had said before, they were ignored like regular people. Finally, after going down a hand full of streets into the quiet side of town, Naruto loudly announced their arrival.

"Here it is," Naruto practically shouted pointing to an ordinary building that had sign above the entry way saying "Konoha's Public Library". From the looks of it, you could have mistaken that it was close despite the sign that clearly read "open" near the entrance.

"To be honest Hinata, I really never been in here before," Naruto confessed quietly as they entered the silent atmosphere best known at a Library. The interior was actually nice and decent compared to the other places her guide had pointed out earlier. Just like outside, the place was practically deserted, which Hinata didn't mind at all.

"Where to start?" Naruto asked mostly to himself, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Shouldn't the atlases be under the references, no?" Hinata asked walking towards into the shelves of books lined up in aisles looking around.

"Under the what?" Naruto asked walking right behind her now feeling like he was the one walking into foreign territory. They both stopped once they were in the heart of the building in a small sitting area, both completely surrounded by columns of shelves. "Are we still in the same place?" Hinata didn't answer but continued walking knowing exactly where she was heading.

Just as Naruto was about to follow, something interesting caught his eye holding him back from continuing on. A manga plopped on one of the many tables in the large room, left unattended and utterly forgotten. A manga he knew very well.

"Hey Hinata." Hinata turned around to see Naruto standing by one of the tables, holding the manga in his hand already open to the first page. "I'll catch up with you in a minuet, okay."

"Alright," Hinata replied continuing on her way with out taking any glances back. She made her way to the very back of the building finding exactly what she was looking for. In front of her, stood tall, boxed shelves occupying scrolls from that reached from the ceiling to the floor. Curiosity struck her then and the question of where to start grew in her mind as her eyes gazed from one side to another.

"_Might as well start at the beginning_," She thought with a shrug before walking to the end of the shelf already reaching out for the outer most scrolls. Just as she touched the outer rim, something clutched the side of her shoulders and a revolting breath blew at the side of her face. The next thing she knew, a loud roar blasted right by the side of her ear.

She quickly turned around and gave her own yell, but instead of a roar, she let out a high-pitch screech that rang throughout the walls. She immediately stops once she stared at her perpetrator. A new face registered in her mind. The most noticeable features were the red triangles down his face and messy brown hair. He was standing practically exactly as she was with his mouth agape, hands over his ears, and a shocked expression plastered on his face.

"Holy shit," he finally said slowly as the echo in the room vanished to silence. A small whimper averted her eyes to the ground to see a large, white dog shrinking back near its master's feet.

"Wha-what happened?" Naruto appeared two aisles away looking around frantically till his eyes laid on Hinata. A wave of relief passed over Naruto's expression till his eyes roamed over the other guy.

"Kiba," Naruto called out annoyingly already walking up to the two.

"Naruto?" Kiba answered turning his head in a flash looking surprised slowly uncovering his ears.

"What did you do him?" Naruto asked aggravated getting straight to the point. Kiba stood there utterly flabbergasted till he finally shook his head back into reality.

"What are you talking about? He was the one screaming like a dieing cat," Kiba accused pointing to Hinata who was still backed up against the book shelf stiff as a board. The large, white dog beside Kiba's feet barked loudly. "Which side are you on?" The large dog tilted his head to the side retreating slightly replying with a small whine. Naruto quickly spun around to come face to face with Hinata who was still in her state of shock.

"Are you alright?" Hinata blinked a few times before actually comprehending the words being said to her. She nodded slowly gulping, trying every bit to calm down her racing heart. She silently cursed her self for over reacting. She felt some what guilt seeing Naruto go back yelling at the brown-hair boy. "What in the world were you thinking?"

"What's going on here?" Hinata sung her head around at the new deep voice that entered the argument, nearly jumping out of her skin at the sight of new company heading straight them. Coming out of the shadows of the shelves, two new people revealed their presents. The first one completely passed Hinata without a second glance, already heading straight for the two boys.

From the small glimpse she managed to obtain, he was pale with a heavy semblance of irritation. She stared at the back of his upright hair as he passed. She did a double take on the second one who was still hidden in the shadows and having nearly every inch of his body covered.

"What did you kill this time?"

"Uhh…" Both boys manage to mumble out, now both forgetting their previous acts. After a split second, it finally clicked. Naruto tilted his head to the side while Kiba slowly grew a smile on his face before suppressing his laughter. Sasuke rolled his eyes annoyingly with a sigh.

"Whatever. Anyway, it's a good thing you're here. Now I don't have to go looking for you." Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's arm and started dragging him away back towards the entrance.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Naruto asked angrily, halting Sasuke movements jerking his arm back. "If you haven't noticed, it's my day off." He turned around to walk back but instead of going where he wanted he was swung around again.

"Don't you think I know that," Sasuke snapped dragging him away once again. "There are only a few papers for you to sign, then it's my day off, and if I'm not off, you're not off." He turned around shooting sharp glares. "Understood."

"Got it," Naruto gulped ready to follow Sasuke to the front. He paused in mid-step and quickly turned around, remembering the reason he was here in the first place. "Hinata!" Hinata perked up her ear at the call of her name. "Wait for me here, I'll be back in a second." She could simply manage a nod of the head sensing the disbelief of being alone in unknown territory. She immediately tensed up feeling the touch of weight wrap around her neck and rested on her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it," Kiba said hugging against Hinata like an old friend. "We'll take care of him for you." Naruto's face went from shock to angry in a flash. He took a step ready to turn around again.

"Don't you dare." Before he even moved a muscle, Sasuke voice called him from the front. His tone wasn't one to be taken very lightly. Naruto looked back and forth between where Sasuke went and Hinata, cursing under his breath before sprinting back to the entrance way. "I'll be back in a short while, Hinata. I'm warning you Kiba." His voice rang through the building. Hinata watch in devastation as he ran out of sight, knowing that this was going to be a long, tiredsome day than the one they had originally planed.

* * *

**So yeah, hopefully with this new time I have been given, I can get another chapter up quickly but don't count on it...it'd take to long anyway.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go after I don't even want to know how long. No excuses as usual.**

-

Hinata watched as Naruto was dragged out of her sight, her mind refusing to believe her current situation. Until a low voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hinata, eh? That's a weird name." Hinata quickly tensed up feeling the arm around her shoulders coil tighter. The unfamiliar boy's voice next her ear. Kiba looked up at the ceiling with a raised brow, scratching his chin. In a quick flash, the weight was lifted off her shoulders and Kiba was abruptly tossed on the floor. She glanced wearily at the boy before setting her sights at the stranger beside her.

"I apologize for my friend's stupidity. He doesn't understand the concept of personal space," Her savior said, bowing his head slightly. Hinata tilted her head likewise, feeling more comfortable. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Shino Aburame."

"It's nice to meet you, Aburame-san," Hinata replied nervously. "My name is Hinata..." she paused. She didn't know if she should give away her family name.

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Kiba said getting up from the ground. He coughed up a laugh and grinned widely. "That's really fun..." He caught a glimpse of Shino beside him and cringed slightly, the smile still present on his face. "I mean, my name is Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka." He said profusely, closing his eyes snuggly. His friend beside him slowly shook his head, unable to keep in his sigh.

"This big guy here," Kiba continued, patting the top of the large, white dog beside him. " His name is Akamaru." The canine gave a large bark, shaking a few contents nearby. Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound. A small, nervous giggled followed afterward. She didn't even notice the strange looks she was receiving from her new acquaintances.

"It's nice to meet you both, too," Hinata said, giving another anxious nod of the head. She glanced around nervously, as if hoping Naruto would pop up any second and save her from this awkward predicament she was placed in.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Shino said. "But how did you actually meet Naruto. He seems pretty close to you." Hinata could feel the heat rush to her face. She had to admit, less than two days and she _did _feel a little too friendly too quickly. But under her circumstances, and with her knowledge, in her view, it didn't seem as bad as it looked.

"Uh, well," Hinata stuttered. Her mind was a loss for words. She was expecting to converse with the locals, but her she is. "It's been nice talking with you, but I have...something to look for." She laughed nervously, took one step towards the maps.

"Why don't we help you?" Shino quickly asked, before she could take another step. She quickly shook her head. She really wasn't planning for this.

"No, that's okay. I think I'll manage on my-"

"Nonsense," Kiba quickly interrupted, walking past her, towards the maps as well. "We really can't leave you alone till Naruto gets back. That would be bad manners. Yes. Yes it would." Hinata silently gulped.

"Alright, I guess ," Hinata said nearly in a whisper. She weighted the thought in her mind. It would speed up the process. "I think I need to look for the sea maps." She figured that would be the best layout to find her way home at the moment.

"Alright, this way," Shino said turning towards said direction, leading the way down one of the many isles. Hinata followed behind him. Kiba and Akamaru trailing along behind Hinata. She couldn't help but feel uneasy, knowing that his stare was glued to the back of her head.

"So, are you a sailor or something?" Kiba asked making his way to Hinata's side. She could see from the corner of her eye that he was looking curiously at her.

"No. No, I just lost my way. That's all," Hinata answered, slightly tilting her head away. "I need to find my way back home." She couldn't help but frown at the sad thought. She didn't know how far from home she was with only a direction as a clue. The thought of her family and her friends flashed in her mind. The life she nearly forgot with the new discoveries being thrown from every direction.

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts as her guide came to a halt in a secluded part of the library, where the bookshelves connected to create a corner.

"Is there any particular layout you were looking for?" Shino asked, scanning the scroll sockets that gathered layers of dust. Hinata thought for a moment.

"Do you happen to know where Naruto lives,?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, we know where he lives," Kiba answered enthusiastically. "Out by that forest just outside of town right?" He turned towards Shino with a questionable look.

"I believe so," Shino confirmed with a simple nod."What about it?"

"I think I need a layout of the sea beyond that forest where he lives," Hinata said, scanning the mountain of scrolls occupying the many sockets. Her eyes began to strain from squinting to make out the darkness through her shades. She turned back around for a reply, only to receive an awkward silence. She could help but frown. "Is there something wrong." The two boys shifted uncomfortably.

"From what we know," Shino explained, "There isn't any kind of water beyond that forest. Actually, quite the opposite."

"The only thing behind that forest is an endless land of sand," Kiba said scrunching up his face in disgust at the thought. It was now Hinata's turn to look confused.

"Here," Shino said already making his way down a few feet away, stepping in front of another set of shelves filled with scrolls. He seemed to be scanning the wall before picking out a particular one. He swiftly pulled the map out of its socket in one swing, ignoring the layers of dust that inhabited the cub hole.

"Wow, talk about you dust bunnies," Kiba commented waving away the dust that filled the air. Shino carried the rather large scroll under his arm and made his way to a table. In one swoop he flipped open the scroll with ease, letting it roll slowly across the table to a stop.

"Take a look," Shino said stepping to the side. Hinata stooped over the middle of the table, her eyes examine the map. She could barely distinguished the colors that represented the area in the dim lighting but she could immediately recall the layout from before. It was the route that Naruto and her took to get into the city.

The town at the left side of the map can easily be recognized as the town. To be specific, the edge of the town. Leading out was the trail going in between the many rice fields that occupied the majority of the map. Next up was the unnamed forest. She could quickly assume that Naruto's home was at the entrance of the forest. When her eyes laid upon the ending of the forest, that is where her puzzlement came back. Right where some sort of a body of water should be, laid a light tan color that in no way could have been mistaken for the beginning of a desert.

"That should be the entrance of the Great Suna Desert," Shino explained. "If you continue right through it, you would eventually reach the city of Suna. No man uses that route thought because of the intense heat, and constant whirlwinds. It's impossible to survive out there."

She blinked a few times before checking repeatedly if it was just her eyes playing a trick on her. But sure enough, it was recorded as a desert on the map. She knew that was an absolute lie. There was no way that there could be a desert where the seashore she woke up on could be. Curiosity then struck at that moment. Why would this map betray the actual layout of the land?

She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts once she felt a nudge on her calf. She looked down to see Akamaru by her side, his head tilted to the side, softly whining.

"Hey, don't get so down all of sudden," Kiba asked worriedly, walking next to her. "Let me guess. Naruto told you something along the lines of a sea of treasure beyond the forest, right." Hinata didn't answer. "He was always talking about that every now and then."

"Speaking of Naruto, shouldn't he be back by now," Shino said. Hinata hopefully looked around as if he were about to pop up out of nowhere. "It shouldn't have taken his long."

"How about we wait outside for him," Kiba immediately said, almost overlapping Shino's finishing words. Hinata jolted at the sudden suggestion that it took her few second to respond. "This place is really getting to me. He shudder slightly turning and walking away.

"Okay," Hinata softly replied, turning away from the false information she was given and following close behind. Akamaru trailed right next to her side.

"You two head on ahead," Shino said grabbing the scroll from the table, rolling it back up and placing it back under his arm. "I still have business to do here." Kiba gave out a chuckle.

"Suit yourself," Kiba said with a shrug of his shoulders. Hinata looked over her shoulders one last time to catch a last glimpse of Shino. She saw no trace off him. She glance at Kiba to see him doing the same thing. He then swung his head back towards her giving her another scare.

"I know this might sound rude and all but," Kiba began, his voice dropping to a whisper. "What's the matter with your voice?" Hinata inhaled quickly but unnoticeably at the sudden realization. She had completely forgotten how she was suppose to talk.

"Uh," Hinata managed to stutter out. She searched inside her mind for a quick excuse. "I just have...a small cold, a sore throat." She mentally cursed herself for such a ridiculous reason, but it was the best she could think of quickly. Akamaru gave out a small whine.

"Oh," Kiba replied nodding his head slowly. "Okay." Hinata could see the suspicious look she was receiving, but choose to ignore it. She hoped he didn't question any further. He didn't. "You told me before that you weren't a sailor, so what _do_ you do for a living?" Hinata could tell that he was trying to make small conversation but she wished it was about anything but her.

"I..." Hinata pause. She tried to think of all the other occupations out there, coming up short. "Cook." It wasn't a total lie. Akamaru seem to sense her distress because he quietly gave another whine right after.

"That's cool," Kiba said grinning, his eyes full of interest. "If you're a cook, then I know someone who might like to meet you." Hinata gave a small chuckle. Kiba quickly turned his head towards her, just as she laughed, somewhat surprised. Hinata quickly turned her face in the opposite direction, pretending that something else grabbed her attention. She made a mental note to herself not to laugh anymore. She returned her eyesight straight again once she saw that Kiba wasn't looking at her anymore."So, where are you from? Exactly."

Hinata gulped, her throat suddenly going extremely dry. She wondered why she didn't come up with an alibi earlier. They both walked outside the open doors of the library to greet the empty streets in front. The distant noises of the city quickly reminded her of where she actually was. They both stopped. Now all that has to happen was for Naruto to come and retrieve his guest.

"Well,..." She knew she had to come up with something fast but nothing came to her this time. "If I told you...you wouldn't believe me." Kiba gave her a funny look as she turned her head away once again.

"Really? Why no-" Kiba suddenly jerked in mid-sentence. Hinata looked at him curiously as a annoyed smirk appeared on his face. "Well guess who decided to show up?" Hinata turned towards where Kiba was looking. A sudden relief washed over her as she spotted blond hair ninja leaping across the rooftops.

"Thank goodness," Hinata whispered letting out a relieved sigh, placing a hand over her chest. Naruto quickly jumped down to ground level, up to the two of them in less than a second.

"Nothing bad happened right? I mean, you find everything you need," Naruto quickly said, almost stumbling over his words. He was noticeably in panic but held a stern calm face.

"Yes, I did," Hinata quickly replied.

"Wait a minute," Kiba interjected. "Didn't you mea..."

"I mean, no, I didn't find anything. We'll just have to try somewhere else," Hinata quickly answered with a shrug of her shoulders. The only thing on her mind right now was to escape as quickly as possible.

"Oh, that's too bad," Naruto replied, detecting the urgency in her voice. "Let's go somewhere else." Naruto firmly grabbed hold of Hinata's arm and guided her down the road from which they came from.

"Hey, wait a minute," Kiba said, utterly confused of what was happening.

"Thanks for looking after Hinata for me, Kiba. See you later," Naruto quickly said, waving a hand goodbye, finally letting go of Hinata once on their way down the road.

"It was really nice to meet you," Hinata quickly said, walking briskly by Naruto's side. After they were a good distance away, Hinata turned to see behind her as she continued walking. Kiba was still watching as Naruto and her were walking away. Shino then emerged out of the library, also turned to watch her leave. Neither of them tearing their eyes away. Somehow, she knew that, eventually, they were going to find out her secret.

-

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Hopefully I can get started on the next one as quickly as posible.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woot! Finally I finished. You all are probably wondering. Oh my goodness. You updated so fast. (Faster than usual.)Well, I had a lot of free time on my hand (stranded in the middle of nowhere with only my phone) and decided (resorted to for my only entertainment) to get this finished. Took longer than I expected, but I got it done. Enjoy.**

-

He couldn't believe out off all the things that he could do, he forgot to sign his name at the end of the report. After he signed those annoying paper and that small dilemma was resolved, he had his mind set on returning strait back to the library. If he hadn't been dragged off by Iruka. Boy, did he like to talk a lot. He finished the conversation as fast as he could¸ ready to sprint back if he had to. Luck had to be on his side because he was out of there in no time.

"Are you sure nothing happened when I was gone?" Naruto asked again for the millionth time that afternoon. He watched as the sun dropping near the distant waters.

"I am absolutely positive that nothing bad happened," Hinata replied giving him the sincerest of smile before turning back again to the sea.

"They didn't suspect anything, did they?" Naruto asked, turning back to look at her. She slowly inhaled and releasing the air slowly, her smile fading away.

"No, I don't think they did," Hinata said, her eyes averting even farther away from him. A little nudge in his mind told him there was something more, but choose to ignore it.

"That's good then," Naruto said gladly. The sound of the washing waters then filled the air before Naruto spoke again. "Hinata." She turned to look at him. Their eyes locked on to one another. "I promise, I will never ditch you like that ever again." A small smile crept on to Hinata's face. He felt a poke against his shoulder. "As a matter of fact, I'll make sure you aren't in any danger of anyone finding out your secret." The poke on his shoulder turned into a nudge. Hinata giggled softly, the smile on her face turning larger.

"Thank you," Hinata said, the words almost coming out silent. He couldn't help but smile. The annoying nudge quickly turned into a full-force attack. The image of Hinata quickly faded away to a loud, crowded restaurant. Naruto looked around devastated. The sandy shores he was on was nowhere to be found.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" The realization hit him like a ton of bricks as Naruto turned back to his group of friends at one of the long tables in the back of the restaurant. Sasuke sat in front of him; Kiba and Shino occupied the seats next to him; Shikamaru and Chouji sat diagonally from him. All of them stopped their conversations, and stared at the day-dreaming blond.

"Uh, What?" Naruto replied, his smile vanished turning into a sheepish grin.

"I said," Sasuke began, sounding very annoyed. "What are you smiling?" He looked over to where Naruto's eyes were previously glued, which happened to be the wooden wall of the restaurant. "Does wood make you happy?"

"No, it's nothing," Naruto replied shaking his head. "I was just thinking about something, that's all." He looked down at the table, remembering why he was here in the first place. To eat. "Uh, right." Naruto looked at the table filled with food. It reminded him distinctly of his room before Hinata came along.

"He's not paying attention," Shikamaru stated, shaking his head slowly returning to his lunch. "Doesn't surprise me." Kiba suddenly snapped his fingers grabbing the guys' attention.

"That reminds me," Kiba began picking up a piece of steak and shoving it in his mouth. "What's up with that guy you were hanging with yesterday." Naruto yelp in pain, quickly covering his mouth with his hand.

"Who me?" Naruto asked his tongue hanging out of his mouth. The bite marks fresh at the tip. He didn't expect the person he was thinking about was going to be today's lunch conversation.

"Yeah, you," Kiba replied angrily, his mouth full of steak. "That poor guy." He shook his head. "What was his name again?"

"I believe his name was Hinata," Shino replied monotony.

"Wait, hold up a second," Shikamaru interrupted¸ holding up a hand. "Who are you talking about?" Kiba cleared his throat.

"Long story short. Naruto brought some lost traveler to the library to look at the maps, who didn't have a clue what to look for," Kiba blabbered, shaking his head sadly. "Naruto confused the poor fellow about the landscape around here."

"What are you talking about? I did no such thing."Naruto quickly spat out, slamming down his cup on the table.

"I'm talking about that 'sea' by the forest near your house," Kiba spat back, including the air quotes with his words. "The guy thought that there was water."

"Because there _is_ water over there." Kiba brush his comment away like dirt on his cloths.

"Everyone knows there's nothing but a waste land over there. If you're going to say something, you better have some proof to back it up." Kiba crossed his arms, looking at Naruto smugly. Naruto glared at him. He couldn't believe what he was arguing over.

"If I brought you there, will that be enough proof." Kiba grinned.

"Is that an invitation?" Naruto paused.

"Oh no you don't," He began. "I'm not going to fall for that. You're not coming over to my place..."

"I'll bring over some of the good stuff," Kiba whispered, almost inaudible. Naruto froze. Low mumbles of approval broke out in the group. It had been a while since they had done something like that in a while. No, he thought to himself. Then that would jeopardized Hinata's state. He couldn't do something like that. He mustn't. He repeated this in his head nearly a million times, before opening his mouth to reply.

-

Hinata was sitting Indian style at the living room table, a large book laid in her lap. It first caught her eye when she was fixing up Naruto's room. It was a child's manual guide. Specifically, they were instructions on simple everyday tasks, such as how to eat properly, how to clean clothes, how to keep your room clean, which she found quite humorous. Simple tasks that she'd been taught when she was younger.

She could tell that it was custom made by the little marks that said "Ramen twenty-four seven isn't healthy for you" and "Leaving your clothes on the floor does not count as decoration." She was a little bit sadden at the thought of the fact it was made for a child who lived by himself. The sound of an opening and closing door startled her out her little world. She scrambled the book closed and quickly shoved it under the small table out of sight. The room door slide opened revealing a blond ninja in the entrance.

"Welcome home," Hinata happily said, watching him slowly close the door behind him.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Naruto answered surprisingly, a hint of tiresomely present in his voice. He noticed the emptiness surrounding Hinata. "You weren't bored all day were you?" She shook her head.

"I wasn't bored. I found a few books to pass the time," Hinata replied hoping he wouldn't find the book under the table. She didn't know if she was allowed to look at it. Naruto sighed in relief.

"That's good. I would feel bad if you were bored all day," Naruto replied taking a seat down next to her. He suddenly felt very jitter under Hinata's gaze.

"What's the matter?" Hinata asked curiously. Naruto looked at her an apologetic smile spread across his face.

"Might as well tell you straight." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "The guys want to come over and see the sea by house. They don't believe it's there. But the good thing is, I don't think they know that you're still here living with me. So, I was thinking that you can actually get out of the house so you won't have to meet them." Hinata cracked a smile. Was that it?

"I wouldn't mind doing that. Actually, I think it'll be nice if I spend a little time outside." Now that she thought about it, it would be a great time to sharpen her fighting skills. She wouldn't want to get dull on her technique.

"Seriously?" Naruto was amazed. "Because I'm not trying to kick you out if that's what you think that's what I'm inferring." Hinata shook her head.

"I know your too nice for me to think of such a thing." Hinata laughed. She remembered saying that to Naruto half an hour ago when they had that conversation. And it was true. Her eyes spotted a open space inside the forest. It wasn't as large as she hoped, but it would do. She quickly jumped from tree branch to the ground in a second.

Large pieces of dead bark laid in the way, fallen down trees perimeter the surrounding space, and orange leaves decorated the ground. She soaked up every detail of the place. She figured with a little elbow grease, it would be the perfect place to train.

Naruto soon heard a loud bang from the front door. Sure enough when he opened it, the whole crowd was there.

" 'bout time you came out of your house," Kiba commented right away, just as Naruto opened the door. He leaned against the door frame, a small bag grasped in his hand. Unsurprisingly, in the shape of a rather large bottle.

"Wow, how'd you manage to get pass with that much," Naruto said as Kiba slid pass him, heading straight for the kitchen.

"It wasn't easy I'll tell you that," Kiba yelled through the house. Naruto ignored him, joining the rest of the gang by the side of the road. That's when Naruto noticed the small piece of fabric scrunched down on each of his friends necks.

"What the hell are you guys wearing?" Naruto asked puzzled, just as Kiba came out of the house.

"What do you think we're wearing?" Sasuke said stretching the small piece of fabric around his neck.

"Face masks," Shikamaru explained. "For the sand and strong winds." Naruto slapped his face into his palm.

"You guys," Naruto sighed annoyingly. "I'm telling you there's no..." He sighed again, even more agitatedly. "Never mind, you'll see for yourself." Naruto glance at Shino, a small grin growing on his face. "At least Shino doesn't have to waste money on a mask." Shino simply replied with a shake of his head. "Anyway, we'd better get going. It gets really annoying get back in the dark." Except that one time when Hinata was leading the way.

"Then we shouldn't we get going," Chouji commented tiredly.

"Race you," Kiba yelled sprinting away from the group and towards the forest. Naruto was taken aback from the sudden gust of wind. The rest of his friends, without hesitation followed after, leaving Naruto to stand in the dust. Now that Naruto thought about it, he had no idea which part of the forest Hinata went to.

"Ah! Guys, wait," Naruto yelled in a panic, sprinting after them. "There's a certain way we have to go." He prayed that Hinata wasn't anywhere near the trial his friends were talking. He quickly jumped into the trees, leaping faster from every tree branch he encountered. It wasn't long till he caught up with Shikamaru and Chouji, taking their time planning their route through the twist and turns of the trees branches.

" The things you make us do," Chouji yelled, struggling to make his way through the maze. Naruto whizzed passed both of them with ease, ignoring their irritated calls. He couldn't be any more thankful to been through these trees before. The advantage was extremely helpful. He speed up faster, raking all the short cuts he knew, pushing himself to catch up to the rest. Thankfully, it wasn't long. Sasuke and Shino were the next pair he caught up to, meaning Kiba was the one in the lead. Naruto didn't even give them a chance for small chit-chat as he speed past both of them with only little acknowledgment.

So far so good, Naruto thought. Hinata wasn't anywhere nearby that he could tell. In a matter of seconds, he spotted Kiba not too far ahead, but a great distance. For a first timer in the maze of this forest, Naruto thought he was doing a good job of making it through. A too good of a job for Naruto's favor.

"What took you so long, ya slow poke?" Kiba yelled, pick up his speed. Naruto smirked, mimicking his actions, but no matter how fast he went, Kiba always was at least one step in front of him.

He kept right on his footsteps.

"Kiba stop," Naruto yelled at him. As soon as those words left his mouth, the next step he took pushed him straight into Kiba. Gravity did the rest as they both fell down, with surprisingly, a rough, soft landing. Naruto groggily pushed himself up till he was sitting on the cool sand. "Now you finally listen to me." He looked over, ready for a smart response. Instead, Kiba had his eyes attention somewhere else, his mouth slightly agape. Naruto turned to where Kiba's eyes were glued and smiled. Right in front of them, the dark blue sea laid, the waves washing up along the sandy shores.

"What do you know?" Naruto looked up just in time to see Sasuke and Shino jump down to their level.

"So you weren't lying," Sasuke said mildly impressed. A low, long whistle announced the arrival of the final two of the group. Shikamaru and Chouji quickly dropped down to their level just as Naruto and Kiba stood up and dusted the sand off of their cloths.

"Did I tell you or did I tell you?" Naruto mocked pointing to his proof. "What do you say to that?" A stunned silence filled the air. Naruto looked over to each of his friends. Their faces kept in the astonished state. "Uh, guys?"

"You know what I have to say?" Shikamaru began, in somewhat of an irritated tone. "I say why haven't you shown us _this_ before." Naruto was caught speechless. "Do you know how many people believe that this is a desert?"

"I'm guessing a lot," Naruto answered innocently. "I thought it wasn't a big deal." They all simultaneously turned towards him in disbelief. "Besides, It would suck if people knew about this place."

"You do realize this place could open up many water transportation," Shino informed. Naruto gave him a sheepish grin.

"Why don't you want anyone to know of this place, anyway," Chouji asked walking near the waters.

"Mainly because every once in a while, something washes to shore...or someone," Naruto said whispering the last part, but no one caught it. "Usually it's something I can sell for a high price." He watched Chouji pick up something glistening in the water. As he lifted it up, it became clear to everyone what he was holding. "Like that golden bracelet." Chouji gave a short laugh.

"Looks like I hit jackpot," Chouji replied giddily, examining the small object. "Looks tiny. Who could wear something like this?" He tried to pry the small bracelet around his wrist with no luck.

"Hinata probably could," Naruto though quietly, with a small nod of his head. A random though entered his mind. Something was missing.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto called. Kiba looked at him with acknowledgment. "Where's Akamaru? Isn't he always with you?" At that moment, a loud howl ripped through the sound of the washing waves, alerting all that were there.

"That depends," Kiba began a small smile crawling on to his face. "Where's your new friend, Hinata?" Naruto stared at Kiba in disbelief, total shock, mouth agape. He didn't.

-

**Hoped you liked it. I'll write the next one as soon as possible.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Got another chapter done. Sorry if it looked like it was a bit rushed. Enjoy.**

-

Hinata deactivated her byakugan, making herself comfortable on the soft ground. She felt full re-energized from standing idle from the past couple of days. It was a good choice to get back into routine. She was stiff at first, but in no time, she was back to her old self in no time. Just as she was ready to relax, she was suddenly alert. Something was coming her way, fast. She quickly sprang to her feet.

"Who's there," She called, reactivating her byakugan. In no time at all, she spotted it. A large animal was quickly coming her way. Was it a wolf? She got in to position, prepared to attack if necessary. The next thing she knew there was an explosion of leaves, flying into the air. The large beast burst through the bushes, stopping only a few meters in front of her.

"Akamaru?" Hinata surprisingly said, quickly recognizing the large, white dog. Her hands feel to her side, relaxing at the sight of a familiar friend. "What are you doing here?" Akamaru barked loudly for her answer, walking up to her. She couldn't help laugh as Akamaru let her pet the top of his head. Suddenly the realization came to her. She gasped, backing away from the canine.

"If your here, then that means..." She jumped up frantically, backing up away from the dog. Akamaru gave a long, loud howl that echoes through the trees. She had to get away fast as possible. Just as she was going to make a break for it, Akamaru leapt into the air at Hinata. She gave a small yell as the large dog toppled her over, pushing her down to the ground. She struggled to rise again, Akamaru making himself comfortable on her lap. "Please...get...off." Akamaru responded by snuggling up closer.

"Hinata!" Hinata felt a wave of relief come over her, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Naruto." Hinata called out hopefully. Right after, another explosion of leaves filled the air as Naruto emerged from the foliage. Within a second, he appeared right by her side.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked nearly out of breath, his face nearly inches away from her face. Hinata quickly leaned back, making more space between the two.

"I-I'm fine," She stuttered, feeling the small blush rise in her face. Her attention was quickly diverted, looking up at the tree tops. It was no surprise to her, with Akamaru here and all, who was gazing down on the tree. Shino and Kiba silently leapt down from the high tops, down to their level. Akamaru quickly jumped back up and walked back towards his master. Hinata never had felt so foolish before. Naruto must have been annoyed by her.

"Are you guys happy now?" Naruto suddenly burst, flinging himself up from the ground annoyingly. Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin at the outburst. "Here she is. Congratulations, you found her. The male I introduced to you, is in fact, a female. A girl. A Woman." Hinata silently stood up completely confused, watching Naruto pacing around in frustration. She took a small glance at Shino and Kiba in front of Naruto. They were both silent, just simply watched him as he walked along in a small circle. He suddenly paused, at glared at Shino and Kiba in a murderously. "You guys have to keep it an absolute secret, you got that."

"Consider the secret kept," Shino assured quickly, assuaging Naruto's aggravated state.

"Only on one condition," Kiba quickly put in. Naruto frustration faded away in a millisecond. "You first have to tell us, what exactly is a girl?" Silence filled the air between the four of them. Hinata bit her lip from laughing out loud. Just out of the irony of the situation. Naruto seemed to be frozen place comprehending the words lingering in the air. He slowly turned to glance at Hinata, an apologetic look across his face.

"Actually," Naruto quickly said turning a back around. "How 'bout we forget about this whole." Naruto looked back at Hinata for any signs of assistance. Hinata didn't completely understand what Naruto wanted her to do.

"Oh, no you don't." Kiba said walking up to him. "You're going to explain to us right now, what you were just talking about just right now. Or we'll go tell everyone and their fathers that Hinata is a grill."

"Girl," Shino quickly corrected.

"Girl." Naruto slapped his palm in to his face, sighing deeply.

"If I tell you guys, you'd probably wouldn't even understand," Naruto said, crossing his arms in a matter-of-fact fashion. Kiba smirked.

"Find," He said, walking around Naruto and towards Hinata. Hinata froze again as Kiba swung an arm around Hinata, just like yesterday. "Hinata can tell me himself exactly what he is." His eyes then dropped down to her chest. "And what in the world your hiding in your jacket." Hinata quickly covered her chest as Kiba raised a hand.

"Ah, Kiba don't do that!" Naruto said immediately grabbing hold of Kiba's wrist. Hinata took her chance to twirl and escape out from under Kiba's arm, taking a big step away.

"Do what?" Kiba said, baffled at their reactions. "I was just checking what's inside her jacket." He jerked his hand away from Naruto's grasp. "It's actually been bothering me for a while now."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you not to do," Naruto answered, backing around Kiba, making sure that Hinata was behind him once again.

"Why?" Shino asked, butting in. Hinata and Naruto glanced uneasily at each other, both at a loss for words.

"T-That doesn't matter," Naruto finally replied. "All you need to know is that a girl is the opposite of a boy."

"The opposite of a boy is a man," Kiba corrected. Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but quickly closed it, any idea of explanation gone from his mind.

"Think of it as a different species," Hinata suddenly blurted out. She averted her face shyly as she saw Naruto's and Kiba's shocked expression.

"Actually," Naruto began, nodding his head, surprised by the statement. "That's a better way of putting it. Think of it as...what she said. And you have to keep it a secret, got that?" If Kiba and Shino weren't lost before, they were certainly lost now. Shino then sighed heavily, shaking his head while Kiba looked down at his four-feet walking companion, in any hope in understanding. Akamaru quietly whined titling his head.

"We'll keep it a secret," Shino simply said, his voice somewhat tired.

"But what we really wanted to ask," Kiba began, looking behind at Hinata once again, a grin spreading across his face. "Is what clan your part of, Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata was taken aback, being called by her full name. She had completely forgotten about that small factor. This also caught Naruto by surprise.

"Oh yeah, I wasn't even thinking about that," Naruto replied, taking a look at Hinata's lavender eyes.

"Oh yeah," Kiba mimicked mockingly. Naruto shot him an annoyed glare.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before," Hinata apologized softly, embarrassed. "I wanted to keep my present here as unnoticeable as possible. Being a foreigner-"

"You're not from around here?" Kiba asked surprised. "I thought you were kidding about that." She shook her head.

"Have you seen her around here?" Naruto asked annoyingly. It was Kiba's turned to shoot him a glare.

"Where do you come from?" Shino asked, more directly towards Hinata, ignoring Naruto's and Kiba's bickering.

"From...another Konoha...across the sea," Hinata slowly said, pointing towards the direction of the waters, fidgeting slightly her fingers. "I washed along the shores a few days ago when that storm hit."

"Wait a minute," Kiba broke in, holding up a hand. "You're telling us that you come from another Konoha, and you came by accident, washing up on this seashore. A little cliché, don't you think." Hinata nodded understandingly.

"But that's kind of what happened," Naruto complained. "That's where I found her."

"What are you always saying?" Kiba whispered irritably, looking at Naruto strangely. His question was ignored as Shino continued with the questioning.

"Do you have no connection with the Hyuuga clan here?" he asked.

"No, none at all," Hinata answered, now actually thinking about it. They couldn't be related in any way, could they? There were two of the same clans living in two different spots. "But there could be some relation with this clan and my home clan. I'm just not sure how." She couldn't believe how thinking about this situation could cause her to create such a headache.

"Is your clan as mean as the one here?" Kiba asked, somewhat scoffing. Hinata was nearly shocked at his question.

"Of course not," Hinata replied quickly. "I would personally make sure no one's like that in my family."

"Are you the leader of the clan or something?" Kiba asked, obviously joking. He didn't notice the looks Naruto and Shino were giving him. Hinata didn't notice.

"I'm actually the heir to the main branch," Hinata said, looking away in thought, missing the whiplash of Shino and Kiba. "Since my grandmother is technically too old to run the clan, that would leave the decisions to me." She whispered the last part mostly to herself.

"Seriously," Kiba said, completely taken aback. He quickly received an elbow to the side by Naruto.

"Does Hinata look like a person who would lie?" Naruto asked, almost cockily. Kiba shook his head and raised his hands in defeat.

"You have a point there." Hinata ignored the comment, not wanting to decipher the meaning behind it.

"Actually, the Hyuuga clan here doesn't have a true heir," Shino explained. This caught Hinata's attention. "That problem is where most of their unfriendliness comes from."

"I thought Neji was heir to the clan?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"Neji's from the side branch, remember," Kiba corrected. "He told you I don't know how many times." This intrigue Hinata greatly. So Neji was part of her clan.

"We don't know the details," Shino continued. "But Neji is supposedly going to be the heir if the main branch leader doesn't have a son, which technically is impossible now." Hinata quickly recognized the difference in words, quickly translating them in her head. "So they're postponing the decision as far back as possible."

"Do you think I'd get a chance to meet them?" Hinata asked innocently. She couldn't deny that she was a little bit curious.

"I wouldn't keep your hopes high, Hinata," Naruto said, a little nervously. "You definitely don't fit in with them." Akamaru suddenly barked, quickly alerting the group, and triggering Kiba's laugh.

"Guess they got tired of waiting," Kiba said, facing towards the direction of their upcoming company. Naruto immediately tuned into panic mode in less than a second.

"Hinata," He quickly said, grabbing a hold of her shoulders. "I'm sorry but-"

"Is it alright if I return later," Hinata asked, barely noticing that she had interrupted him. "I don't think I can take meeting more of your friends." The excitement nearly caused her to faint. Naruto, was to say, quite surprised by her question.

"Whatever makes you feel more comfortable," Naruto said, somewhat relieved she decided to pop up the question. Less guilt for him. "Come by my house around midnight. Everyone should be gone by then." Hinata nodded once, leaping off into the foliage and out of sight. Naruto watched her disappear, wiping away a bit of sweat formed from his nervousness.

"Aww, I was wondering how long he can hold in a drink," Kiba commenting, receiving yet another glare.

-

Hinata felt extremely guilt walking up on the porch of Naruto's house. She had absolutely no idea of the time what so ever. She cursed herself second for dozing off. Hinata knocked on the door once, watching it swing open, to her surprise. She carefully walked in and closed the door behind her, afraid of what would happen if she broke the silence.

"Naruto?" She whispered, hearing the creaking noises as she walked. A low illuminated light guided her to the living room. One small candle was lit in the dark of night. She immediately spotted the dark figure slumped over the small table, his head buried in his arms. She quickly rushed to his side, gently placing her hands on his shoulder. Naruto quickly jumped up from his position in a fright, his startled yell echoing against the walls.

"Hinata, you're here," Naruto said, peering through the dim darkness. Hinata now felt extra guilt, seeing Naruto's nearly bloodshot eyes. Was he waiting up for her?

"Naruto, I'm so sorry," She began but was quickly silenced as Naruto's arms wrapped her into a giant hug. Hinata stiffened at the warm embrace, unable to understand the purpose behind his actions. "Naruto?"

"You came back," He said, his words in a slight slur. "I was worried you left me." His words trailed off. That's when Hinata noticed the strong, familiar scent coming off from him. She looked across the table. Empty bottle and cups were scattered across the surface. The familiar scent still lingering around it.

"Naruto, were you drinking?" Hinata said in shock. She would have never expected this. She felt his head nod into her shoulder, before falling still once again. This wasn't right. She slowly pried herself away from Naruto, keeping him balance by shoulders, his head dangling down. "Naruto, can you hear me?" She heard a small grunt escape his lips. "Promise me you won't drink again." She knew this was pointless, but this was just for her to find out if Naruto was telling the truth. "Promise me?"

Naruto didn't budge. She move her hands to his face, lifting his head up to look up at her. His eyes were nearly closed, only a slit of his eyes were visible. His eyes widen only slightly once he realized he was looking straight into her eyes. Hinata could make out the small grin forming on his face in the dim lighting.

"You have a pretty face," Naruto finally said, sounding nearly sober. He then closed his eyes, leaning against the palm of her hands. Hinata gasped surprisingly at the compliment. She definitely wasn't expecting that. Her face soften, watching Naruto slowly fall forward till his head was resting on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata could fight the smile spreading across her face.

"Let's go to bed," She said tiredly, leaning over the messy table and blowing out the candle, letting the midnight darkness consume.

-

**Oh, my goodness. That's the end of this chapter. More to come, hopefully quicker.**


	11. Chapter 11

**No explanation needed. Just enjoy. I even put in more than I usually do.**

* * *

Naruto didn't want to open his eyes just yet. He held onto the last bit of dream he wanted so badly to return to. The sunlight shining spread over his face, not help him very much. He groggily turned over, in attempt to avoid the bright light, failing miserably. The painful headache having a party in his head didn't help either. He finally gave in and opened his eyes, to look straight into the blazing light. The first thought running through his head was...

"Where am I?" He flipped over in his futon, finally positioning himself away from the glaring sun, ready to doze a little while longer. Being in his futon and all, he would have figured out that he was in his room. Except for the fact that the place he hid from the bright light was under his living room table. He dazed off for a moment, his mind trying to re-jumble the information back in places that would give him a sense of reality.

He remembered watching all his buddies drinking it up, the fuzziness vision of their goodbyes, the dream-like state where he decided to wait for Hinata...

"Hinata!" Naruto shot up in a panic, resulting in hitting his head hard under the table. He groaned, finding his way out, his headache growing even worse, but he could live with it. There something more important on his mind at the moment. He looked around the empty room, nearly the same as the same as the night before. The thing that caught his eye was the table top, that was covered in spills and fallen cups, only had a small paper lying on the surface. He reached over and began reading the neat handwriting.

_Naruto - Sorry that I came home later than I was supposed to. Kiba and Shino came over in the morning for a favor. I decided to join them in their mission in the outskirts of town. Be back later. - Hinata._

Naruto stared at the words blankly. He read, and re-read it over again, unable to grasp the meaning of the words. Then it hit him like a brick wall.

"What!"

-

Hinata jumped to another branch, carefully planning each step she was going to take. From either way, she was stuck in the middle of the moving group. Shino was behind her and Kiba and Akamaru were in front of her. All of them hidden in the brush on their way to their destination. That was then until Kiba decided to hang back and get beside her and began asking questions that seemed to bother him. Hinata didn't mind at all, finding that answering questions was more comfortable than the awkward silence they were at in the beginning.

"Ah, I think I'm kind of getting it now," Kiba said, nodding his head, a satisfied smile on across his face. "You saying 'she' is like us saying 'he' here. That's why Naruto was talking like that. I'm going to start using that for you now." Hinata could only nod as a reply. She was glad that he was starting to understand. It would clear a lot of confusion. Kiba then looked behind him to Shino, giving him a small glance. "Hey, you think I could call Shino 'she'?"

"Please don't call me a 'she'," Shino replied, a slight annoyance in his tone. Hinata stiffen a giggle, but somehow managed to escape her lips. Before anymore questions were ask, Akamaru gave a short bark and all three of them landed to a stop on the following branch, large and strong enough to hold all four of them. "Hinata." She didn't need any more instruction than that. She knew why she was here. She simply nodded and activated her byakugan.

Her sight spread and reached across the land, immediately spotting the target easily. A campout hidden in the brush. Three outlaws occupied the space, as she presumed from the mass of stolen goods and weapons in their campsite held.

"One hundred meters straight ahead, that is where their stake out is located," Hinata answered. "One facing north, One facing west, the last one facing south. There are no traps around the site." She relaxed her eyes, glancing towards Shino for the next command.

"This should only take little amount of effort," Shino began, speaking confidently. He turned towards Kiba. "Circle around to the north and take down the one there after I immobilize the one on the west." He glanced towards Hinata. "Hinata." He paused for a moment, as if studying her. "Stay low for backup." Hinata was, none the less to say, a little taken aback with his comment, but nodded.

"What?" Kiba nearly shouted, looking uneasily. "Why?"

"The enemy will let down their guard if they believe they have the advantage," Shino replied. "The last one should help out his allies. Remember, we only need to cease their movements, nothing more." Kiba seemed unsure of his answer but still kept silent anyway. In one last agreement, they split up going their designated way. It was only Hinata who stopped halfway, away from their main target.

She sighed heavily, kneeling under the shadow of the leaves on a thick branch. She couldn't help feeling disappointed in her current position. Shino's theory seemed to work, but she couldn't help but feel there was something else behind his words. She quickly shook her head of these thoughts and reminded herself. She shouldn't be complaining. She chose to tag along on a favor. If back up is what she was meant to be it.

She activated her byakugan once more, seeing everything again. This time, she saw everyone in position for attack, and the action begin. She shivered at the sight of Shino's first move. She knew about his hive-like body, but seeing it in action was something she had to get used to . The Kikaichus swarmed through the grass silently, their commander hidden within the trees, secretly attacking their first victim.

"What the hell!" The words echoed against the trees and made it into her ears. More yells, war-cries, and confusion filled the sound space. Then it was Kiba's turn with Akamaru by his side, going at full charge at his opponent. Hinata saw the third one, just as Shino predicted, immediately went to assist his comrades. she deactivated her ability at that point, regaining her energy back, or at least that's what she told herself. It looked like they had everything under control. Then why even bother to bring her along?

A loud explosion broke her out of her thoughts. Hinata looked up, seeing a cloud of white smoke rise into the sky. She quickly jumped to her feet, the gust of the explosion almost knocking her back off her feet. She reactivated her byakugan, immediately spotting someone coming her way. From the size and furious flow of chakra, it wasn't one of her friends. She leapt back as he jump through the trees, stopping on the ground with a loud pound, shaking the ground. Hinata could feel the vibrations through her feet meters away from him.

Stood before her was a bulk, rugged man, his head held high and an arrogant smirk across his face; his whole figure twice the size of Hinata. Compared to her, she was facing a giant and she was nothing more than a mouse.

"Ha, you're just a kid," he said, coughing a haughty laugh. Hinata stood still in her stance, her body slouching down only slightly. She studied her opponent, though he was big and sure had the power, it was a good chance he didn't have the speed her small, flexible figure had. She just needed to hit his pressure points and he'd be down and out. The bulky man spat at the ground before spreading a sinister grin across his face. "No matter, I'll make it quick."

He suddenly charged straight at her, swiping out a kunai, and yelling out a deep war cry with his fist raised high. Hinata stayed still, her adrenaline running fast with every inch loss between her opponent. It was only then when he was a foot away did she make her move. She duck quickly just in time, swiveling around him and jabbing him, open palmed, to his side, just below his rib cage. The man nearly stumbled forward, grasping his sides in pain.

"Why you little-." he groaned, turning himself and swing his leg to a kick, his aim directly at her stomach. Hinata didn't waste a moment and ducked below quicker than the eye could possibly see and took her next openings. First a jab in the stomach, then she spun and jabbed on his side, then to his back in nearly a one-eighty till her final blow threw her enemy yards away. The man skid to a stop on his stomach, groaning loudly. He coughed raspy, turning over on his side.

"You're no kid," He said angrily between breaths. "Who are you?" Hinata didn't say anything. She wasn't suppose to even be here. The last thing she was going to do was spread her name.

"Hinata!" She tensed up at the name, Kiba's voice easily recognizable, even at the long distance apart. The man let out a chuckle, staggering his movement till he was kneeling.

"Hinata, huh?" His voice amused. "Cute name you got-" Hinata quickly appeared before him before he could finish his sentence. She jabbed two fingers straight in front of his forehead and before her opponent knew it, he felt to the ground, completely knocked unconscious. Hinata stood there for a moment, just staring down at him, her mind in a little anxiety. She took one last look at the man, making sure he wouldn't suddenly wake up, then turned around to greet Kiba, with Akamaru by his side, and Shino making their way through the trees and on ground level.

"Hinata, are you-," Kiba said jogging to a stop in front of her, his eyes dropping to the ground as well as his jaw. Shino ran up beside Kiba also running to a stop, his general direction towards the captured enemy instead of Hinata as well.

"Did you do this?" Shino asked, kneeling down to the unconscious man.

"Was I suppose to keep him awake? I'm sorry," Hinata nervously said, her timid tone crawling back in her words.

"Don't be sorry," Kiba quickly said, almost overly excitedly jumping to her side and giving her a hard pat on the back. Hinata nearly toppled over at the friendly jester. "This is great. I've only wish I was there to see you in action." Hinata slightly blush, looking away. It was nothing more than luck on her part. Her opponent just simply underestimated her, that's all.

"Kiba," Shino simply said, standing back up again after finishing his confirmation of the man's conditions.

"I'm already on it," Kiba replied, calling Akamaru by his side. He properly tied the man up, if he were to awaken again, then lifted him up on his shoulders and tossing him onto Akamaru's back. The large canine didn't even flinch. Hinata watched as Kiba and Akamaru ran ahead. Shino stayed behind and slowly turned to her. Though he didn't say it, or anything for that matter, she could tell he wanted to say something.

"Good work," Shino started after a short, awkward moment of silence. Hinata waited politely. "It seems your opponent underestimated you. I was hoping to keep you as just back up, so I could write up a simple report, but it seems it can't be helped." Hinata felt a pinch of guilt. "Don't worry about it though. I'll rewrite the truth of the matter that won't raise questions." He paused, the air between them growing quiet again.

"Alright," Hinata answered, remaining in her place. "I understand." Shino only turned slightly before continuing on.

"I also want to apologize," He said. "It seems that I have also underestimated your power." Hinata could only reply with a sincere smile.

-

Hinata ran down the road and across the fields. The sun was already down and twilight already on its way, painting a dark maroon across the evening sky. The smile on her face never faded from her face, because in her pocket she held her well deserved pay which she was prepared to give all to Naruto for his generosity through her rough times. She always checked all around her for any sign of other people, but luckily for her, the owners and works seemed to already have finished for the day.

She stumbled in front of Naruto's cabin, nearly out of breath as she made her way into his home, bursting through the doors and quickly closing them behind her. She took a deep breath, calming herself down. She was getting too excited for her own good.

"Naruto." She called, taking her shoes off and walking in to the main room. She was half expecting him to be there, but when she entered he was nowhere to be found. Only a messy room ready to be clean once again. She called out again, but still no reply.

"Guess he's out..." She said softly to herself, searching the room for any kind of note, only to find none. She figured she might as wait until he came back later. She plopped down beside the table and just as she hit the floor, the room shook with a jolt only moving the things inside slightly. Hinata quickly jumped up to her feet and examined the floor below her. No floorboards were harmed, not broken in. Then what was that? Another jolt, less forceful, shook the room again. She staggered to a window and looked outside to the forest, another quake coming from that general directions.

In a matter of seconds, she jumped out through the window, making her way through the too familiar tree, curiosity of the matter driving each step she took.

After a quick while and a few more mini-earthquakes on the way, she stopped high on a tree branch. The source, or sources, worked down below. She spotted about twenty Narutos working, some knocking down trees and hauling them closer to the shore side, others clearing away the brush, and three of them simply standing a book in one of their hands. She watched silently as they work. Slightly amused at the disagreements among themselves, yet still confused at their actions. What were they doing?

Her eyes trailed along each one of them till they stopped on one particular Naruto, arguing with himself in the little group holding the book. She stared for a while till the one in the middle broke off, turned around, and looked straight up where she stood, as if he knew she was there all along. Just at their eyes meet, the twenty Narutos suddenly vanished except the real one staring right at her, a wide smile suddenly appeared on his face.

"Hinata!" He yelled overjoyed, walking towards the tree completely forgetting the task he was doing before. "How long have you been up there?" Hinata slid down the side of the tree till she skid to a stop at the bottom of the trunk, then skipped over the roots breaking up from the ground towards Naruto.

"Only a little while," She said with a nod of a greeting, before her eyes drifted down to the book in his hand. "What were you doing?" Naruto jumped slightly at the question, glancing down at the book in his hand like he hadn't had any idea it was there. Then looked around at the 'construction field' somewhat anxiously.

"Well, you see..." He began scratching the back of his head, his vision etching his way towards her direction. "When I found that note, I was kind of disappointed because I wanted to spend the day with you." Hinata felt a pain of guilt. "So I thought I'd surprise you with a present when you get back, but I guess I was a little too slow." He handed over the book in his hand. She examined the front cover.

"You were building a boat," She exclaimed, flipping through the pages.

"Yeah," Naruto answered excitedly. "At first, it was kind of difficult to figure out what it was saying, but I think I'm getting the idea." He leaned over closer, to see flip the pages of the book to a particular part. "I was thinking of building you a nice big one, but I can't understand how you get the wood to bend around like that." He leaned closer, pointing to one of the pictures in the book, bumping their heads slightly. Naruto backed away with an embarrassed laugh. Hinata didn't even noticed. Her thoughts were set on the book.

Hinata couldn't help but fell touched that Naruto would spend his day building a boat for her. Though she knew he couldn't have built it that fast, it was one step closer to heading home. That was all the start she needed.

"This is great Naruto," She said almost as excitedly as he was. "Thank yo-." Hinata suddenly paused, bending down over slightly, dropping the book and hugging her stomach. Naruto immediately noticed and went into usual panic mode.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Speak to me," Naruto tried to move her arms away, but Hinata forced herself still as a rock. She felt a sudden pain as if she was stabbed in the abdomen. Numbers now filled her head. How long has it been? How could she have forgotten? Hinata swallowed nervously, and slowly met Naruto's worried gaze. He stood impatiently. How was she going to explain this to him?

"It's that time again..."

* * *

**You wanted it you got it...next chapter. Don't expect anything big. Write to you next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**You know...I have a life too. Not a very big one but a life I have. But you know...I almost wrote this is one day. Your comments of me working like a slug (Though you really didn't say that) have pushed me to prove you wrong. I don't need a year...just a couple of months...I hope. Then again schools starting again, but there's only three classes I really have to pay attention in. Anyway, read...It's a two part-er.**

-

One week.

It had been exactly one week since she had been cooped up in Naruto's bathroom. The worst week she had ever experience in her life. The battle with her body was over, but the pain still remained, the embarrassing words exchanged through the door made an imprint in her head, something she couldn't forget. She wanted to be back safe in her home before mother nature came for a visit, but time fast too quickly and the timer went off before she realized till it was too late.

Hinata sat down on the bathroom floor, her back against the door, her knees up close against her chest, her face buried in her hands. She could feel the heat emitting off her cheeks from humiliation. Mixed in with her embarrassment was the never ending feeling of guilt. She had purposely locked herself in his bathroom not ever leaving, using whatever was in there as making makeshift materials for her needs.

She had Naruto bring her food and toiletries through the slit of the open door she would allow. Always comforting her and worrying about her condition more than he had to. And the questions. She couldn't leave Naruto in the dark. But after a the roar of questions, she began questioning her own self. The thing she always took for natural seemed more unnatural with each question she answered. Naruto had told her that he never went through such a process. Then why only her kind? She felt more like a freak than ever.

Worst of all, she had been nothing but a bother. Nothing but a nuisance. She only thing she hoped now that they money that she earned helped him somehow.

Hinata lifted her head, her eyes poking out from her hands. She gazed around the bathroom, the evening light shining through a small window, giving the room a soft darkness. She stood up and turned to face the door. She figured that there's no reason to stay in his bathroom when it was all over. She slowly slid opened the door only to meet a dark, empty hallway.

-

Naruto shuffled through the kitchen frantically, opening cabinets left and right, only to come up empty. There was absolutely nothing in the cabinets, not even a speck of dust. He checked the fridge again. Nothing. He closed it and opened again, hoping that something would magically appear, but the only thing that greeted him were the clear white sides and cleaned out shelves.

_Why was there no food?_ Naruto thought angrily. He knew he bought food recently, but where was it? He needed food for Hinata. She was withering away by the second and he couldn't find any food. He grunted agitatedly. He just had to go buy some more. He'd run to the store and back before Hinata could shrivel up like a raisin and die. Before he could bolt out the door, he heard a soft crying, and instead of standing in the kitchen, he was transported in front of a dark hallway.

The only light he could see was coming from under a door way at the end of the hall. Light blue like the sky. He approached the door slowly, the color changing with every step he took. First to a dark blue, then a bright violet, to a dark magenta, till he reached the door did it turned into a bright red. He suddenly turned cold at the sight, his heart was racing. He knew Hinata was behind that door and needed his help.

He breathed sharply at the sound of another small cry, a strange tingling sensation itched at his toes. He looked down at his feet. Red liquid was oozing out from under the door like a faucet. He immediately snapped out of his trance, reach for the door hand, slid the door open and sprinted forward.

"NO!" He yelled, tripping on his feet and landing face flat on the floor. The dark red light vanished and was replaced with the usual morning light that would rise with everyday. The dark corridor was replaced with the assignment room full of Konoha's shinobis.

"If you didn't want the mission, you could have just said so." Naruto wearily looked up from the ground to see an upside-down Iruka, leaning over the edge of the desk. Naruto then quickly sprang up to his feet, tipsy-like, getting back in line with Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji. He looked around the room to see other groups give him a quick glance then turn away, already used to his eccentric behavior.

"No-I mean Yes-I mean...," Naruto stuttered, looking at his teammates who gave him a questioning look. "What was the question again?" Sasuke sighed annoyingly, grabbing Naruto's shoulders before he tumbled back on the floor.

"I motion for Naruto to sit this mission out," Sasuke said eyeing Naruto questionably. Anyone who would have noticed that Naruto wasn't in his best condition. From the dark circles from his eyes to his weary stance.

"Second," Shikamaru said, also giving Naruto an uncertain look.

"Uh, all in favor?" Iruka said, a little surprised. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji all raised a hand. Even other ninjas, who were able to hear the motion and could determine Naruto's health, raised their hands. Naruto simply stood there with a ditzy look, slightly swaying in his posture. He was in his own world again. Iruka groaned uneasily as he began shuffling through his papers. "Well, for a week's worth, you have been succeeding quite a number of missions...uh Naruto?" Naruto's eyes drifted slowly towards across the floor up to Iruka.

He gave an attentive groan.

"Right," Iruka continued. "And you don't seem to be up to par as suggested by your peers, so I grant you the rest of the day off...or until your conditions improves. The only thing I'm worried about is sending a three man group for this kind of mission." Shikamaru walked up to the desk and grabbed the file out of his hand before Iruka could say anymore.

"We'll manage," He said walking off with the case in his hands. Iruka gave no opposition. Naruto, who was staring at a tree outside behind Iruka, was suddenly yanked backwards by his collar and dragged out of the room. His head began to spin then abruptly stopped as he sat down in an extremely comfy seat. He looked around the new room. He was in one of the small recreational room. This one particularly had a small shelves of books, a table by the windows, and a set of couches in the middle. Like the particular on he was placed upon.

"What's the mission?" Naruto asked, giving a stiff yawn.

"Sleep." He heard the distance voice of Sasuke before closing his eyes completely.

He suddenly opened his eyes again, his mind now alert of his surrounds. Where was he? The familiarity quickly sunk in. Though it was dark maroon, he could easily distinguished it as his bathroom. He slowly walked in, hearing the sloshing of a familiar substance at his feet. He didn't dare look down. A too familiar figure slumped over the side of the bathtub caught his eye and started his heart on the run again.

"Hinata," He whispered, slowly walked forward. He called out again receiving no reply. As he approached, he could see the faucet of the tub turned all the way up. The light red water filled up to the top and pour over to the side. Her body slouched over into the small pool, the top of her torso sunk deep in the water while the rest of her body dangled from the side, covered in a dark red slim. He called her name again, a feeling of dread welding inside his chest.

He slowly reached out and gently grip her shoulder sunken in the water. A cold shiver ran up his spine. He called her name one last time. He took in a unsteady breath and in one quick motion, flipped her over and screamed.

Kiba screamed back at him, tumbling backwards and landing square in the middle of an arm chair. Naruto sprung up from the couch, nearly drenched in his sweat. He frenetically looked around finding himself back in the rec. room where Sasuke had left him. This time, the evening light came through the windows and the only people he saw in the room were himself, Kiba, the large, Shino, and the large, white canine Akamaru.

" What are you doing here?" Naruto immediately said, jumping up from the couch.

"Well," Kiba began glancing down, clearing his throat. Naruto followed his gaze down to the small table in the middle. A take-out box was placed at the side. Naruto suddenly felt the hunger pain strike him.

"Iruka-sensei wanted us to deliver this to you, so you won't starve," Shino finished, making himself comfortable on the couch across from him.

"He said something about you not looking to well and now I can see why. You seriously look terrible." Kiba eyed him suspiciously, leaning back into the chair. Akamaru laid down on the floor by his feet. Naruto ignored the comment. He went straight for the food, noodles and pork, said his thanks and dug in.

"It looks like you haven't slept well the past few days."

"I haven't been sleeping well the past week," Naruto answered tiredly. Then a click went off in his head. "Which reminds me. Where have you two been? I haven't seen you in a while." Kiba gave him a smug smirk while Shino simply shook his head.

"So I see you've notice," Kiba said arrogantly, his grin growing wider. "Let's just say we've been promoted to the higher ranked mission."

"You've been going on harder missions." Naruto was somewhat jealous. "Why?"

"Shino, Akamaru and I took down a four man group of rouge ninjas just last week. Haven't you heard." Naruto shook his head. Suddenly, he felt something struck his mind.

_Kiba and Shino came over in the morning for a favor. I decided to join them in their mission..._

"Wait a minute, you mean the mission you took Hinata on." Kiba opened his mouth to reply, then paused, and remained silent.

"Yeah, that one," Shino answered instead, his tone slightly more annoyed than usual. "The invitation was really meant for you, but Hinata insisted that she took your place. She said that you were sick." Naruto felt a wave of guilt wash over him. If he didn't get drunk that night... "You see, Kiba made a bet." Naruto's ears perked up.

"What kind of a bet?" Naruto glance at Kiba who had his eyes facing the wall, a guilt look covering his face. Shino stayed silent, also glancing in Kiba's direction. When he felt their gazes, he grunted exasperatedly.

"You see," Kiba began. "the two guys that Shino and I were going to pair up with were really getting on my nerves, so I told them we, meaning Shino and I, would do better off without them. They get mad and you kind of know what that leads to, right. The next thing that happened there's quadruple the amount of money sitting at the table. I couldn't pass that up. If Shino and I could succeed the mission without them, we'd get the money. If we would have failed, they would get the money. So I closed the deal."

"Without my consent," Shino added.

"And then Shino was going off about how he wasn't going on a mission this big with just two people, and we'd need at least one more person. So I suggested you, since you had the day off, and I'm pretty sure the amount of money we got rolling would be a good enough motivation. But...you can guest who answered your door."

"So you took Hinata on the mission instead," Naruto said in disbelief.

"After he told her how much the money would help with your expenses," Shino added, receiving a glare from Kiba.

"You guilt-tripped her on going on a mission."

"Not so much," Kiba answered innocently. "But she was very useful, she even took out the biggest guy out of them all."

"You...what?" Naruto was speechless.

"Yeah, knocked him out cold. Of course we didn't get to see her in action, but comparing her to that giant, it was pretty impressive." Naruto was interested in this.

"Really?" Kiba nodded his head. Naruto made a mental note to spar with Hinata sometime later. "What about the reports? You'd have to included that.". Shino shook his head slowly once again.

"On her wishes, she's been excluded from the reports I've written. She didn't want her name to get out," Shino said in a serious tone.

"And after we got the money, we split it up and-."

"Hold on," Naruto interrupted with a wave of his hand. "She was with you when you were paid." Kiba gave a snorted laugh.

"Of course not," Kiba said. He pointed to the ceiling. "She waited on the roof. Actually, that's how she's been getting through town. It's interesting to find out that most of the population never looks up." Naruto gave a disbelief chuckle, shaking his head. He finished the rest of his food, placing his chopsticks in the empty box. He felt full and regenerated, at least more than he had all week.

"How is Hinata?" Shino suddenly asked. At that split moment, Naruto's stomach dropped as the past week flooded into his head and remorse rushing over him.

-

**Next chapter please =**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lots of talking...sorry 'bout that.**

-

Naruto jumped up from the couch in another yelled. Kiba and Akamaru jumped up from their spots, while Shino stood still.

"I can't believe I completely forgotten," Naruto said in a dreaded voice. "Hinata's probably in so much pain right now." Kiba and Shino sprung to their feet, suddenly taken aback by the comment. Even Akamaru was in alert.

"What happened to Hinata?" Shino asked. Naruto started waving his hands around, swinging his head in every direction it would allowed, as if looking for something in the room.

"I gotta go get her food and toilet paper and-" Kiba suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him into silence.

"Hold on, start from the beginning. What happened to Hinata?" Kiba asked, a sudden look of realization appearing on his face. "She wasn't injured from the mission, was she? 'Cause she looked-" Naruto shook his head. He told them how Hinata arrived from their mission perfectly well, then the next minute, clutching her stomach and locking herself in his bathroom.

"Did she tell you what was wrong?" Shino asked concerned . Naruto gave a long steady breath out, waving his hand in a so-so motion.

"I'm not sure if she'd want me to tell you," Naruto sighed, giving the two a worried expression.

"You already spilled the beans, besides you'd think we'd tell anybody," Kiba said. Naruto shook his head, holding his hands up in surrender.

"To put it bluntly," He began, inhaling deeply. "She's internally bleeding...but she says it's a natural thing for her to go through." He added the last part when he saw Kiba's jaw drop to the floor.

"She's internally bleeding? And that's a natural thing for her?" Naruto gave him the look that read 'That's what I was wondering.'

"Hinata said something about it's her body telling her that's she's healthy."

"How in the world is that supposed to be health? Besides, how does she even know she's bleeding?" The room begun to spin and Naruto could feel the heat radiating off his face. His eyes drifted down to the ground, finding it better to look at Akamaru than either Kiba or Shino.

"You said something about getting toilet paper earlier. Is that indicating what I think it is?" Shino said grimly. Kiba covered him mouth making a gagging sound. Naruto shook his head again, only harder.

"It's not as bad as it sounds...or at least that's what she said," Naruto explained, gaining very little of composer in the conversation. Very little.

"Assuming she's still alive," Kiba began, eyeing him. Naruto gave a small nod of confirmation. "She's alright now. I mean, that was a week ago. She should be fine by now." Naruto paused, now remembering a little detail that she told him. In an instant, relief washed over him and he was able to stop all his jitters at once.

"Your right. I think she said that after a week, the bleeding should stop." Though Naruto seemed to relax completely, Kiba and Shino looked as they had the wind knocked out of them.

"She bleeds for a whole week," Shino began, a tab of concern and disbelief mixed in his tone. "and that's normal for her?" Naruto answered with another nod, his eyes in a daze, like he didn't even believe what came out of his mouth was true.

"The only thing I can do is trust her," Naruto said with a sad shrug, his eyes casting down to the ground once again. "I've been rushing through my missions and staying up late just to make sure she doesn't die of blood loss. All I can say is Hin-." Before he could get another word out, the door opened and cut him off in mid sentence. They all suddenly turned, nearly shocked at the sudden guest.

"Am I interrupting something?" Shikamaru asked, noticing the sudden silence from the group. Kiba and Naruto immediately gave an unsure groan, averting their eyes to another part of the room. "Anyway..." Shikamaru continued indifferently. "I have a message for Kiba and Shino to report to the south building." It took a few seconds for the message to be transmitted, then progressed in the head before anyone moved.

"Right," Shino suddenly said, heading towards the door. He gave Kiba a quick glance. Kiba snapped out of his trance and followed silently, Akamaru trotting behind. Naruto stood there dumbfounded.

"We'll see you tomorrow, right?" Kiba asked, standing a little ways out the door. Naruto could only nod as both Shino and Kiba left with a eerie silence lingering behind. Shikamaru stared at Naruto for a few seconds, seeing as he couldn't really focus on anything particular.

"You feeling better?" Shikamaru asked, giving him as curious look, if Naruto ever saw. Naruto snapped to attention, his mind still trying to piece itself together.

"Yeah," he replied in an attempt prepped up tone that could only fool a young child. "That was a good nap. I really needed that." He laughed tiredly, the use of his energy in his panic state getting to him.

"That's good. And just to let you know, you have tomorrow to rest up."

"Alright." Naruto wasn't in the mood to complain, even in his mind, he didn't need another day off. Shikamaru gave that as a sign of salutations and took his leave, closing the door behind him. "I just need to get a few things for someone."

**-**

Never had he ever been so hesitant to enter his own home. Not even when he found out there were burglars in his house, which he easily chased out. This time, he'd hope the person stayed put in his house. Naruto stood in front of his home with a bag of fruit, and other items his mentors would bug him to eat instead of ramen, in his hand. He'd figured after a week of instant whatever-edible-thing-he could-find-in his-kitchen, she'd would want something along the lines of 'real' food.

Hinata sat inside, leaning against the living room wall, her head draped down towards the ground. She didn't bother looking in the kitchen for any food, her appetite disappearing as soon as the thought of her doing absolutely nothing but eating and sitting filled her mind. It didn't sound any appealing to go rummaging through the kitchen anymore. For the rest of the day, she debated the whole day to herself if it would be better off if she went off her own. A week was far too long for intruding in someone's home.

She finally stood up, slightly weak from the lack of movement the past hours. Long hours. Long hours of thinking as at last she thought that enough was enough. She would no longer be a burden to Naruto and that was her final decision. Now her next line of thought was the boat Naruto had started building her. If she could finish it, there would be no problem. She didn't know where she would go, but she was a strong, young woman. She would manage somehow. She didn't have anything but herself and the clothes on her back, so luggage wouldn't be such a hassle.

She marched right out of the room, slipping on her shoes and opening the front door. She nearly fell backwards in her tracks, expecting to face the outside world only to be staring at a pair of brilliant, blue eyes.

"Hinata," Naruto said, slowly comprehending the face that suddenly appeared in front of him. A mixture of excitement and relief erupted inside him as reassured himself that it wasn't his eyes playing tricks on him. "You're finally out!" He dropped everything and pulled her into a tight hug, squeezing ever breath out of her and lifted her completely off the ground.

"Uh, Naruto?" Hinata managed to whisper out unmoving. She couldn't decided how to act in her current situation.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He immediately dropped her, remembering her condition. He was too relieved to see her again to control his excitement and not just through a bathroom door. He scrambled about, picking up his fallen things and dragging her back into the house, before she could say any kind of protest, and seated her in the exact place where she'd been sitting for the whole day. He knelt down beside her. "How are you feeling? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, you didn't, but..." Naruto snapped his fingers, remembering.

"Here, I got you something to eat." He fished into the bag and pulled out the first thing his finger touched, which happened to be an orange. He plopped himself next to Hinata and began peeling the outer layer. Once finished, he quickly handed it over a slice to Hinata, who took it reluctantly and just stared at the fruit. Naruto's face fell quickly. "What's wrong? You're not hungry?" Hinata shook her head. She was actually starving.

"No, it's not that. It's just that..."

"I know." Naruto dug back into the bag and pulled out the next thing, an apple. "You probably don't like oranges, do you?" Hinata shook her head quickly before he could say any more.

"Naruto, aren't I a bother to you?" She asked uncertainly, shifting her eyes from his blue ones to the plain, dark wall behind him. He gave a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" Hinata took a deep, unsteady breath, playing with the slice of fruit in her hand.

"I mean, am I causing you trouble with..." She flapped her arms about frustrated. "all of this?" The words she planned to tell him when this encounter occurred escaped her head. All she was drawing now were blanks.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said, a goofy grin on his face. "You could never cause any trouble." He was only half offended by her question. The other half found it amusing. It sounded like something she would ask.

"But for the past week-" Naruto held up his hand, stopping her before she could utter another word. The lighthearted smile vanished from his face. The carefree mood turned into a more serious.

"You were sick the past week, weren't you? You couldn't help it." He began nervously. He could only understand parts of what happened in the week before, and carefully planned his words carefully. "Besides, you're better now. I mean-" He examined her face, a familiar feeling of guilt arising in him again once more. She looked slightly paler than he remembered. "You'll feel a lot better after you eat." Hinata took a look at the orange in her hand then began eating slowly.

"You were going to leave, weren't you?" Naruto suddenly asked, the tone in his voice growing sad. He was second thinking his arrival. Hinata stopped eating and looked up at him. Even though he sounded disappointed, a understanding smile was on his face.

"I thought it would be a lot easier for you if I wasn't such a burden to you." She didn't know why, but a small smile slowly, but surely grew on her face also.

"It would have been a lot easier." Hinata flinched. "But it would really get really lonely here without you." He suddenly gave a short, but loud laugh. Hinata jumped away almost knocking herself over on the floor.

"Actually," He continued, snickering a little. "I would rather you bother me till the ends of time. It's been a while since I had company like this." He hummed scratching the middle of his forehead. "Now that I think about it. I don't think I'd company like this. Living together and all." His stumbled off his train of thought as Hinata beside him gave a somewhat of a relieved sigh.

"That's good," She said, mostly to herself, sliding down the wall. Though she still had a pang of guilt still wallowed up inside. She figured that would be the best reminder to herself not to take his hospitality for granted.

"Besides," Naruto said, catching her attention again. "You're going to spend the whole day with me tomorrow. You owe me a day after ditching me with those two animal freaks last week." She gave a guilty laugh.

"It's a date."

-

**Almost made it in one month. So many things happening at once. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Finishata, Yeah. You're welcome. Nothing much to say about this one.**

**

* * *

**Hinata watched through the brush, her special sight scanning across the surrounding area. Two. There were only two chakra signatures left from the twenty he started with. Both exact identical and she couldn't tell the difference. It was a fifty-fifty change and she had close to nothing to lose. She jumped out of her hiding spot and aimed for the closest one. She ran through the foliage, quicker than her opponent could decipher. In the next second, her open palm collided with his chest, sending a wave of chakra through his system. In the following second, her opponent disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Gotcha," Naruto whispered from behind, placing his hands on her shoulders and she gave a warm-hearted laugh. It was late in the morning, the time inching towards the lunch hour. When they first arrived in the forest, their first priority was to start working on the boat/ship. (Naruto's big idea to expand even though Hinata continued to request it be small and maneuverable.) In their attempt to start the wonderful project, Naruto's curiosity rose. A proposition.

They both ready their stance for a quick spar. A test for their skills and a chance to show off. (In Naruto's eyes.) Eventually as time passed, their intense battle turned into a child's game of Tag merged with Hide and Go Seek.

Hinata plopped down onto the soft surface of the ground, taking a long drink from a water bottle. She needed to regain her strength and chakra after their "training." It was a great surprise to her how many shadow clones Naruto could manage. It matched his unlimited personality. Naruto mimicked her actions with a bottle of his own, in a more desperate manner.

"You ready to get to work or do you want to start round two," Naruto asked, flinging his empty bottle next to his pack. He was slightly hoping that she would choose the latter.

"Maybe it would be better if we get started," She answered slightly out of breath. Nothing would ever get done if they ended up play around most of the time, she thought. Naruto grunted in disappointment silently but shrugged his shoulders nonetheless with an agreed nod.

They walked side by side through the mess of the woods, over fallen branches and rocks. Both giving a helping hand to the other through parts where the foliage was heavy. It wasn't long till their pathway was cleared from the cut trees and cleaned grounds. The sea breeze and the muffled sound of water pasted through the trees as they walked.

Naruto was currently searching through his bag for the book that he brought along to follow. Hinata kept out an extra out for him as he rummaged, unaware of where his stumbling feet were taking him.

"Ah-ha, found it," Naruto finally said, just in time to meet the shores of the waters. He pulled out the small book he was reading yesterday, a little bit more torn up than the way he got it. He threw his bag down by the building equipment he brought with him the day before; and the stacks of wood from the knocked down trees, right where he left them. Everything was in place for their little project to continue. "Let's see."

Naruto opened the book and began flipping through the pages, trying to remember which boat he was trying to make. He couldn't help but noticed Hinata peering over his arm for a look, almost anxiously. Was she that excited at the thought off her chariot to ride her home?

"Um...you passed it," Hinata whispered, giving a slight nervous chuckle after catching his dazed stare. Naruto snapped back into reality and ruffled the pages to the correct one.

"Oops. I think I'm still a little tired from the chase you gave me," He lied blinking his eyes a few times and pulling his gaze back to the book. She looked at him worriedly but let it slide. "Here, tell me what to do." He suddenly gave the book to Hinata and jumped into a clearing, doing a hand sign before ten Narutos popped up in smoke beside him. She nodded and they began their work.

A couple of hours passed as they set off. Hinata made herself comfortable on a fallen tree as the many Narutos worked on, reading out loud the instruction step by step to her best ability. Meaning she couldn't understand half of what the book was trying to make them do. Naruto was also confused at the instruction, though he didn't have much understanding in the begin with anyway. At the end, they managed to crate the frame of what seemed to be a large size boat. Enough to comfort five people.

Hinata felt kind of bad for just sitting there as Naruto worked, she had a feeling even if she offered to help he, he would most likely express his modestly to do the work all by himself.

"What's this thing," Naruto asked pointing to a part of the point in the picture. He looked over her shoulder as Hinata peered closer to the image and the small, almost illegible, words on the page.

"I think it's that thing-y," She said, point her finger around at the point of what the boat was, or was suppose to be. Naruto's clones suddenly stopped to gaze confusedly at her, then at once gave a unison sigh and vanished with a poof of smoke.

"This is a lot harder than I thought," Naruto said with an exasperated sigh. He sat down next to Hinata with a shake of his head. Hinata was also at her limit. She didn't expect it to be such a hassle. Wasn't she smarter than this? "Do you really want to leave?"

"What?" Hinata spun her head, slightly stunned at the comment.

"Uh! I mean..." Did he say that out loud? "We should stop for today. We did a lot of work and, I mean, It'll won't get done today." He averted his eyes to the moving waters, somehow unable to look at her. Hinata gave up trying to catch his eye and ended up looking hopefully at the work done. It looked more like a boat than it did before. The progress was greatly evident. Maybe a few more days till she could be sailing home, she thought. She smiled at the thought.

"It's fine." Naruto jumped at the comment.

"It-It is?" She nodded closing the book with a small slam and tossed it onto Naruto's bag.

"You're right, it won't get finished in a day, but it's a good start." Naruto nodded in agreement and gazed with her at the frame of the boat. The wooden logs placed in such an obscure way that it worked.

"You have friends waiting for you at home, right?" Naruto asked, knowing the answer already. Who wouldn't wait for Hinata. She nodded, a nostalgic feeling rising inside.

"They'll probably...worried sick about me," Hinata said, a sadness in her tone. She knew they probably thought she was dead but refrained from saying such depressing things. She had to get home and show them that she was still alive and well.

"Are they like you? Or...how are they? You told me how you spent a lot of time with them but you didn't really told me about _them_." Hinata had told so many things to Naruto about the place she lived, she wondered how such a thing so close to her slipped her mind.

"Well," She began, smiling at the rising memory of the one's she held dear through her years. "There's Tenten. Even though she's a year ahead of me, she's a really good friend, always helping me with my training. And, uh, very companionate about things. She the village's weapon specialist."

_Let's work on that technique you're trying to make. I'm sure by when the day's done you'll have mastered it._

"And then there's Sakura. She's the one who taught me a little bit about medical jutsu. She's really strong and smart, trained by our Hokage herself."

_Do you want me to show you how to use medical jutsu? I can show you the quick fixes right now if you want, just in case. Every little bit helps._

"And Ino. She's really into fashion and stuff like that. She's someone you can really depend on in the battlefield. She's the one who suggested that I grow my hair long. I used to have it short." She flipped her hair.

_Hinata come shopping with me. I think I need new clothes, these are getting so old. You're the only person I know who has the best fashion sense other than me. _

"And Kurenai-sensei. She's been my mentor since forever. I sometime like to think of her as a big sister. She's good at genjutsu and ninjutsu. Even though she's busy most of the time, she'd always be able to make time to talk to me."

_Hinata, how have you been? Tell me about you latest mission. I heard you got a rough time. I'm proud you finished in one piece. You can tell me about it over dinner. My treat, I insist._

She lingered in the memory, wondering what they were doing at the moment. How long has it been since she has been since she was home? Naruto listened closely, not having the complete understanding but a good picture of each individual girl personality. He could probably think of friends he had with similar traits. He couldn't help but wondered what they looked like. They were probably small and thin like Hinata as well. He nodded at the thought.

"They sound nice," He said with a tilt of his head. She quickly nodded snapping herself out of her own little world.

"They really are. I wish I could see-" A long, distant howl met their ears as it echoed through the trees. Naruto and Hinata turned simultaneously at the sound. Another desperate cry broke the silence of the woods and the crashing of the waves. "Is that-?"

"I can't think of anyone else," Naruto replied, a tint of bitterness with his words. He couldn't get through one day without an interruption, can he? Someone going to get it. "Let's go." Naruto immediately sprang to a run towards the sound. Hinata took slight thought of the possession but decided to leave them behind and followed, catching up till she was a little behind Naruto. The howl grew louder as they approached the edge of the forest and through the trunks of the trees, they could spot the figure of the cabin and a familiar couple of people standing in front of it with a rather large dog; the source of the howl.

"It's about time you got here," Kiba yelled as Naruto and Hinata approached the cabin. Shino stood behind him, a envelope clearly visible in his hand. "We've got a lot of important things to talk about."

"It better be important," Naruto huffed, crossing his arms.

"What is it that you needed to say?" Hinata asked in a more calm sense. She could somehow tell by the tense from Kiba and Shino that it had to be something important. Kiba jerked his direction to her, completely ignoring Naruto. He had a guilt look to him as he stared at her.

"Remember a week ago when you went on that mission with us and you fought that guy?" Kiba asked, sparking her memory almost instantly. How could have Hinata forgotten? The guy was humungous with the hoarse voice.

_Cute name..._

Her heart almost stopped beating and her eyes widen. She had a valid idea what he was about to say. She just hoped that it wasn't true. She swallowed nervously and nodded, hoping it was something else.

"Well, you see," Kiba started, his voice growing softer, his eyes averting away.

"Somehow, you name got spilled and it spread out through the village," Shino finished, unaffected by the news. Hinata's hope went away. Then again, what else would they come all the way out here for if it wasn't as significant as this.

"What!" Naruto nearly yelled.

"The guy we bagged somehow figured out your name," Kiba explained.

"How did that happen?" Hinata knew exactly how her name got exposed, but she kept he mouth sealed shut. Knowing how it happened wouldn't solve this problem.

"We was complete passed out when Hinata was finished with him," Kiba said, a hint of admiration hidden in the words. "So he couldn't have heard anything."

"The best conclusion we have is that he must have heard it subconsciously when we were transporting him," Shino explained. "I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked angrily, offended by, most likely, his lack of concern.

"Because it's not being taken seriously at all. To them, it's similar to someone fictional, nonexistent. Just a name of a made-up person."

"So it _should_ pass over," Kiba said giving Shino uneasy glance.

"But to be on the safe side," Shino continued, looking towards Hinata. "You should stay out of the village for now." Hinata nodded, silently agreeing that would be the best course of action. Not that she would be heading into the village for any reason.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, noticing the envelope still in Shino's hand.

"It's for you," He simply said, handing it over. "Iruka wanted me to give it to you." Naruto immediately grabbed it and started shredding it open. It was only every once in a while he would get some sort of mail. He pulled out the single sheet kept inside and read it. His face slowly fell as his eyes moved along the parchment, ending with a shocked, disbelief expression.

"What does it say?" Hinata asked worriedly. Kiba yanked the paper out of his hand and read it for himself. Naruto was too much in such disbelief dazed he didn't notice.

"It says I have to move into the village. No Exceptions," He said slowly, as if trying to get himself to believe the words.

"There's been a high demand for cotton and they need the property for farming," Kiba summarized. "A pre-paid apartment has been set up in the village for your use. Time expectance for move is till tomorrow." A dark, heavy air fell upon the group. A small, nervous whine from Akamaru broke the stale silence. Hinata and Naruto looked at each other, a deep feeling of fear in each of them. Hinata's lavender eyes drooped down and it hit a delicate nerve inside Naruto. He'd never wanted to see Hinata in such a state. He had to do something.

He force a smile on his face.

"I guess we're moving then," He said, determination in his voice. Hinata's eyes suddenly looked up in him in nearly shock.

"Re-Really?" Hinata stammered darting her eyes among the boys. "But what about-"

"They always say, "If you want to hide a log, put it in a forest."

"Don't you mean tree?" Kiba asked, with slight irritation. Naruto gave a hardy laugh.

"If we start packing today, we can start moving things tomorrow," Naruto said, already organizing the boxes in his head. Hinata, on the other hand, couldn't believe what she was hearing. Can he really be that sure of himself? What about her way home? How were they going to complete their project if they lived in the village?

"Are you sure about this Naruto?" Shino asked.

"Aren't I a great ninja or what?"

"So is half the village," Kiba added bluntly.

"You guys are going to help, right?" Naruto said, a slight slyness in his words. Before they could say anything, Naruto placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, directing most, if not all, of their attention to her. Hinata stared politely, almost pleading, even if it was completely unintended.

"Of course we'll help," Kiba said right away, nodding his head for reassurance.

"Alright," Shino answered after, sure his voice gave away the slight annoyance. Naruto smirked proudly to himself and patted Hinata's shoulder softly.

"Don't worry, Hinata. I sure everything's going to be alright." Hinata suppressed a giggle. Naruto can really send the fears running, can he?

"Everything is going to be alright," She replied with a small, but brilliant smile.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm making him move. Next chapter coming up soon. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about the long wait, if you want the reason behind it...look at my profile.**

* * *

Hinata counted the boxes one last time, stacking them in towers. The larger one on the bottom and the smallest ones on the of Naruto's possessions. She wondered if she should have organized them from heaviest to lightest but though against it. Naruto walked out of the cabin, in his hands another box. He placed it

"That should be the last of it," Naruto said satisfied, looking curiously at the boxes. "I never knew I had this much stuff." He snapped his finger, remembering something. He searched in his pocket and pulled out a familiar pair of dark shade glasses. Hinata took them without explanation and put them on. "There now your disguise is complete."

Early in the morning, before the sun rose, she scrimmaged through clothes and bandages once again to hide her true self again, for their "well-thought" plan. She really didn't like the tightness, but she kept telling herself that it was for concealing her figure and it was only for a day. She could handle it.

"Are you sure I look okay?" She asked trying to adjusting her bandages without it being obvious.

"You look fine," Naruto replied looking her up and down. A distant yell made them turn their heads and instantly spot a large cart, being pushed by a large white dog. Akamaru had latched his entire jaw onto the handle rolling the massive object, trotting along like he was walking in the park. Just as they said they would, Shino and Kiba were walking beside the cart.

"You guys ready to head off," Kiba asked, already jumping on the porch and grabbing a few boxes.

"Yeah," Naruto replied also grabbing a couple of boxes on his own. Hinata stood there, wondering if the word 'guys' addressed her as well. She grabbed a few boxes as well anyway. They didn't seem to notice the mix of words, so she let it slide. After a couple of minutes, the cart was filled with Naruto's possessions ready to head back into town.

"Take this," Shino said, handing over what seemed to be an old pair of goggles. She didn't know what to say. "They'll work better for concealing your eyes." She quickly switched the spectacles, finding the shaded goggle a little bit better.

With one last look at the place Naruto called home for most of his life, they set off towards the village with little complaints. Mostly Kiba, half-jokingly, whined how he and Shino should get paid for this work. Naruto threw back how the only thing they got was the cart and how Akamaru was doing the work. Akamaru strolled along as if the weight of the cart didn't change at all. Hinata and Shino stayed silent, simply enjoying the playful atmosphere. Mostly Hinata.

"There it is," Kiba announced as the village gates came into view. "Welcome to your new home."

"But I always, sort of, lived here," Naruto said.

"But now you'll be living in the actual village instead of the distant country side." Hinata was somewhat nervous as they approached the gates. She wondered why she was now getting butterflies when she's been through the village a couple of times already. Probably the fact that she was the main topic in everyone's conversation, even if it was indirectly. Hinata hid herself behind the cart as they approached the gatekeepers. Naruto and the others waved them off as they walked through.

Just as expected during the lunch hour, the streets were nearly empty except for few people. Hinata kept close to the cart, to keep out of the passerby's wandering eye. To her thanks, Shino stood nearby, blocking most of the vision of her. Naruto and Kiba were on the other side, arguing rather loudly about what route to take, also drawing attention to themselves. Either it was on purpose or unintentional, they were helping a lot, in Hinata's eyes.

"This is definitely not the way," Kiba finally said after they stopped at another turn, half an hour since they entered the village. Naruto was busy reading the letter that he received, his eyes studying the address on the paper. He kept looking up and turning his head around like he was forgetting what his surrounding looked like. Hinata and Shino, a few feet away from the show, made themselves comfortable on the edge of the cart. Akamaru laid at their feet, resting from his hard work.

"It has to be the right way...I think," Naruto said, turning the paper around as if trying to find a hidden message that will show him the way.

"Let me see that," Kiba said, attempting to yank the parchment out of Naruto's hand but he kept a strong hold.

"Do you know where we're suppose to go?" Hinata asked Shino. He shook his head.

"I don't think anyone knows where exactly where we are suppose to be heading," He said, watching Naruto and Kiba fight over the small piece of paper, finally ripping it in two.

"Maybe we could ask for directions?" Naruto and Kiba stopped arguing and turned to look at her, dumbfounded. Even Shino slightly glanced to the side, probably having the same thoughts. Akamaru looked up from the sudden silence. Hinata suddenly felt her face heat up from being under the spot light. "What is it?"

"Ask for directions?" Naruto mimicked, his brain having a hard time comprehending the words.

"We don't need to ask for directions," Kiba immediately said, snatching the second part of the page out of Naruto's hand. He tried his best to connect the two and read the print. "Why would we do that?" Hinata was now the one taken aback.

"Because we're lost..." She answered quietly. They looked away uneasily, not quite hearing her.

"It's fine," Kiba quickly said, looking back down at the torn letter. "We can do this. Let's try this way."

...

Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba stood side by side. Their full attention occupied by the apartment building in front of them. A complex apartment with an living space for a person on every floor. A suspenseful silence fell over the group.

"Is this it?" Shino asked, breaking the tenseness. Kiba read the paper and looked up at the address of the building. He did this several times, everyone hold their breaths during the process. Kiba smiled.

"This is it," Kiba answered excitedly, giving a giant nod. Naruto gave a cheer and Hinata sighed in relief.

"See Hinata, we found the place. We don't need directions," Naruto said giving her a pat on the back, then turning away to unload the boxes.

"Your right," Hinata answered softly. They did find the place, Hinata thought, even if it did take long than expected - two hours.

"Naruto's room should be the top floor," Kiba called to her as he walked to the cart backwards. "The key should be in the mailbox by the door. You can change out if you want." Hinata didn't need to be told twice and started her way up the stair case on the side of the building. The bandages and lack of air was getting to her.

"Where's Hinata going?" Naruto asked, holding a couple of big boxes in his arms. He watching her disappear to the side of the building.

"I told her to go on ahead, to open the room," Kiba said, motioning for Shino to place more boxes on top of the ones he was already caring. Naruto nodded understandably. Just when he was about to head to the side of the building, he heard his name called out loud.

"Naruto!" He turned the very second he heard and saw a familiar green-jumpsuit wearing, bowl-cut hair, loud and spontaneous waving him down, a bright smile spread wide across his face.

"Lee," Naruto yelled back, dropping the boxes just to give him a high five as he walked up to him. "Man, how long has it been?"

"Too long my friend," Lee answered, giving his greeting to Kiba and Shino as they approached. "May I ask, what are you doing?" His eyes seemed interested in the cart full of boxes.

"Naruto's moving into the village-," Shino tried to answered but Lee beat him to the punch line with a loud gasped.

"Your moving into the village," Lee repeated excitedly, turning towards Naruto. His face was half a foot in front of Naruto's when his said this. "Congratulations. If I'd known, I would have gotten you a welcoming present. I have to make it up to you somehow." He had his usual tint of determination in his eyes.

"It's fine. You don't have to do that," Naruto replied, motioning him to brush it away. He didn't pay attention when Lee spotted the fallen boxes.

"Let me help you move it. It's the least I can do. Which floor is yours?" Lee asked.

"If you want. Room's top floor," Naruto replied with a shrug. Naruto attention swayed from Lee to Kiba who had his mouth open wide and Shino who was shaking his head. It took him a second to figure out what he had just done. "Wait! I mean-" He turned his attention to Lee but where he was previously standing was completely empty. The boxes on the floor gone and Lee nowhere in sight.

Just like Kiba said it would be, the key to the apartment laid at the bottom of the metal mail box by the side of the door. Hinata grabbed it and quickly opened the door, feeling a gust of dust escape the second the air made its way through the opening. She coughed a few times, waving the stagnant dust away from her face as she entered the room.

It was a cozy apartment, with a small kitchen connected with the small common room. Furniture was provided as a table and a chair. She explored the small apartment further: a bed room, a bathroom, and a couple of closets. It wasn't as large as the cabin was but it was big enough to fit one person comfortably. One.

She suddenly sneezed, blowing away the small particles in the air away. She walked in every room with a window and opened them all the way, finished in the common room. She breath in a deep breath of fresh air from outside. The apartment was quickly airing out from the sudden gently gust of wind.

Her eyes took in the scenery and in seconds she got lost in the world outside. She lifted her goggles from her eyes, noticing what was actually outside the window. The sky was a brilliant blue, the sun shining down on the village. A valley of shingled rooftops covered grounds all around, telephone wires, balconies, the street laying just below. Low mummer of the village sounds reached her ears. It reminded her of home.

The loud rumble from the stairs outside shook her out of her bemusement. She placed her goggles on the table, rubbing her eyes from strain. Another unzipping her jacket and already unwrapping the bandages straps tied around her chest. When she heard someone walking in, she turned intent of helping but froze in place. She scrambled to get her goggles off the table and back over her eyes and her jacket zippered back up.

"Lee wait," Naruto's voice echoed outside.

"Where do you want these boxes?" Lee yelled walking in the open door. He made sure it was the top floor, like was told. He looking behind him as hearing Naruto follow him in fast pace, but didn't quite catch what he was saying. He simply placed the boxes on the table with a small bag. Once backed up and dusted his hands, did he realize he wasn't the only one in the room. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

Hinata was caught speechless stranger had walked into the room.

"Are you also a friend Naruto?" Lee asked. Hinata quickly nodded her head, almost giving herself whiplash. He was eager to make a friend of Naruto a friend of his.

"Lee!" Naruto yelled, finally making it to the front of his new home. He hanged onto the door frame for dear life, looking inside the room looking terribly frightened. He immediately calmed down when he caught sight of Hinata from across the room, her disguise still intact. He let out a sigh, collapsing on the door frame.

"Thank god," He whispered before walking in an in front of Hinata. "Lee this is Hina-" He paused catching himself. Hinata shut her eyes tightly, glad not to hear her name. He cough convincingly. "This is Hina. Sh-He's from out of town and needs a place to stay for a while." He said more slowly, hoping Lee wouldn't catch on. "Hina this is Lee, he's another friend of mine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lee automatically said giving her a bow salute. "Uh, thank you. It's a pleasure to meeting you too," Hinata said in low quiet voice, scooting behind Naruto a little, glad that Naruto had placed himself between them. She bent forward, feeling her bandages slowly unraveling.

"That's a unique name you have," Lee immediately states. He starts tapping a finger on his chin, looking like he's in deep thought. "I feel like I've heard it before, but I don't remember where."

"Don't try too hard," Naruto replied, hoping Lee would drop the subject. His slip up made it a lot harder to hind Hinata now. Kiba suddenly strolled into the with a bunch of boxes in his hands and dropped them on the floor by the table.

"So, did he find out yet?" Kiba asked casually, leaning on the table with his fist on his hip.

"Yeah," Naruto began through clenched teeth. "I was just introducing Hina to Lee." Kiba snorted, rolling his eyes. He pushed himself off the table and headed for the front door again.

"Might as well tell him the whole thing, because you have more visitors that already know about Hinata," He finished walking back outside the door. Hinata flinched at the sound of her name. She gave a small smile when Lee turned to look at her again, as if seeing her for the first time. Straight through her disguise.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto nearly yelled, his mouth falling open. He couldn't believe what Kiba just said, practically ruining the lie. Before he could get a reply, two more came into the door loaded with boxes. Naruto slapped himself on the forehead, not believing who walked in.

"So, where do you want me to set these?" Shikamaru asked as he strolled in, his teammate Chouji following not too far behind. Shikamaru didn't wait for a reply and set the boxes on top of the ones on the table, Chouji following his lead. Chouji turned and walked back out the door, but Shikamaru stayed put, his eyes directly glued to Hinata. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me, Hina." He had an unreadable smile on his face and Naruto gave up.

...

"Hello," Hinata began with a small smile and head bow, redden from the attention from many. Her disguise was off and her goggles were put away. She looked as she would on any other day. "My name is Hinata Hyuga. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Shikamaru Nara," Shikamaru greeted returning the casually-formal bow.

"My name is Chouji Akimichi," Chouji said in the same manner.

"And my name is Rock Lee," Lee said again, giving the same salute as he did last time.

"She already knows who you are Lee," Kiba said rolling his eyes, but Lee either didn't hear him or just completely ignored him. With seven occupying the room and with not enough chairs to go around, they ended up pushing the table against the wall, the chairs on top, and threw a bunch of sitting pillows on the floor. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Lee sat on one side of the room and Shino and Kiba sat across from them. Naruto and Hinata sat side by side facing both the groups, as if they were there to hold an important meeting.

"Great, now were all aquatinted," Naruto said happily covered in sarcasm. He eyed Shikamaru in annoyance. He stared back with a look of curious innocence. "I know why he's here." He pointed to Lee. He responded with a silly grin. "But why are you guys here?" His annoyed glare landed on Shikamaru and Chouji who kept a content look the whole time.

"I didn't come here because I wanted to. To be honest, I didn't even know you were moving back into the village," Shikamaru answered, propping an elbow on his knee. "Chouji and I just happened to be in this part of the village. I happened to look up and see him through the window." He pointed to Hinata. She slightly, yet unnoticeably, cringed at the words. If he could spot her this easily, she had to be extra careful if she could be spotted through an open window.

"Then you came to investigated," Kiba said completely in disbelief. "That really sounds like you." Shikamaru ignored him.

"I'm assuming that you all heard the infamous rumors going around," He continued, with a more bored tone.

"About Hinata correct," Shino confirmed and Shikamaru nodded looking distressed by the second.

"I'm not even suppose to say..."He whispered before continuing on in his usual tone. "I was given the mission to find Hinata. It was given secretly because they suspected someone among the shinobi were part of some sort of a conspiracy."

"And what does that explain?" Naruto bluntly interrupted.

"If you be quiet, I'll tell you." He continued in a calmer tone. The room went dead silent. "When I was given this mission, I had to consult with the prisoner to get some sort of description of the guy. He was uncooperative at first but he began talking and the first thing he said that he was a Hyuga." Naruto immediately gave a loud agitated groan and Kiba laughed sourly. Shino and Lee remained quiet while Hinata's guilt grew.

"And you based it off that?" Naruto asked, not believing what he was saying. He couldn't believe how this could happen in a week.

"That was a couple of days ago," Shikamaru explained. "All I found out till now that Hinata Hyuga doesn't exist; till now at least." He seemed more stressed as he continued.

"We were actually on our way for him to cancel the search," Chouji imputed. He looked sympathetically towards his friend.

"I knew you two had to involved," Shikamaru continued, eyeing Shino and Kiba. "But why does it not surprise me you would be a part of this." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Only you could cause me this much trouble."

"Please don't blame them. It's my fault," Hinata immediately said, before Naruto could utter a word. She failed to notice the intrigued stares of Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee as she talked. She nervously fell back by Naruto's side.

"Alright," Shikamaru could only reply. He shook his head and began again. "Besides pointing fingers, can you offer to explain of your existence here?" Naruto laughed uneasily somehow knew he was going to ask that certain question.

"Can we just forget about that part?" Naruto said, not really wanting to get into the subject he could only remember parts of.

"No."

* * *

**I already have chapter 16 on the way, I just need to finish it...patience.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So Sorry about the long wait but...here it is. _**

* * *

Hours pasted and the group of guys (and one girl) stayed cramped in Naruto's new apartment as question filled the room. The sun was already far past the horizon and the stars could be seen from outside the window. That's when the question of dinner arose. With such curiosity that filled the newcomers, they weren't going to leave anytime soon. Thus, causing Naruto to offer (reluctantly) his share of packaged ramen. Within a few minutes past, dinner was made and the conversation continued.

"So you're telling us," Shikamaru began, pointing to Hinata with his chopsticks. " that he-"

"She," Kiba corrected with a mouth full of noodles.

"Sorry, she," Shikamaru corrected, shaking his head frustratingly. "You're telling me that _she_ comes from a town of the same name of ours with everything practically the same. The only difference is that their body structure is different from our own." He finished with a exhausted sigh. He seemed to have a difficult time to understand.

"Yeah...practically," Naruto answered with nod, putting down his bowl in his lap before get back into stuffing his face again. Hinata sat next to Naruto with her body turned slightly away from the group, her face semi-pink and quietly slurping her noodles. She felt very awkward being around these _males_ as they began talking about her while she was there; something she wasn't very used to happening or being proper for that matter. Then she quickly reminded herself that she was in a different place where customs and actions were strangely different also -- repetitively.

"Any your trying to get her back home?" Shikamaru continued to ask Naruto. He kept eyeing Hinata who stayed looking away, looking to rather talk with her other than Naruto, who in truth, barely understood what he was talking about. Though he could tell that she wasn't going to willing going to talk soon. It helped only a little when Kiba and Shino intervened every once during the explanation. Lee, sitting in the corner of the group, was intensively paying attention to the conversation, nodding his head every once every sentence but seemed to be in greater difficulty in understanding than Shikamaru. Chouji seemed to be only occupied in dinner and catching only fragments of the talking that was being done. He seemed happy simply because of the large company.

Naruto nodded his head with his mouth full of ramen once again.

"And your using a boat?" Shikamaru added, sounding slightly pleasant. "Well, it'll solve all of my problems when Hinata departs back home."

"Actually, we're in the process of making one." He replied sheepishly. Naruto then nudged Hinata playfully and she jumped slightly, then answered with a small nod and a shy smile.

"Really?" Kiba cut in, crossing his arms and raising a brow curiously, his empty ramen cup left forgotten by Shino's untouched one. There was a strong sense of sarcasm in his tone. "How's that coming along?" Naruto groaned almost inaudibly, averting his eyes ever so slightly.

"And how," Shino began to ask, sitting against the wall in a proper manner. He seemed to have no interest in his dinner and more with the conversation at hand. "Are you going to continue doing so with your boat at the shores miles away from all the way inside the village?"

"I was thinking that I would..." Naruto began, tapping the tip of his chin. He didn't seem to have the slightest clue and Hinata couldn't help but worry. She knew it was close to impossible to continue building the boat now that Naruto had been relocated inside the village.

"That you would use your spare time to run across to the water side with Hinata to keep building the boat," Lee suggested helpfully, making no effort to hide his enthusiasm to take part in the conversation. His dinner was gone and his utensils were wiped cleaned and placed to the side of him.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking." Naruto nodded nervously, slightly hoping that they would believe his bluff.

"And where exactly are you going to find the time?" Shikamaru asked, not believing Naruto's words. "With working with missions."

"Uhh..."

"Don't forget about today and yesterday," Kiba added with a snicker. He was having a great time watching Naruto struggle with words. "That will add on the hours you have to make up because of that."

"Well..."

"Don't forget about travel time," Chouji surprisingly said, finishing up another bowl of ramen.

"Okay, I get it. I don't have enough time on my hands," Naruto admitted with a tired-filled sigh. "But I'll make time somehow." He said this with a determined nod while crossing his arms.

"I can always go by myself," Hinata quietly interjected, loud enough for the rest to hear. The guilt was slowly getting to her and she just had to speak up regardless of how reserved she felt at the moment. "I'm capable enough to build the boat by myself. I don't want you to waste your time for me."

"See, problem solved," Kiba immediately said, kicking Naruto in the shin playfully. Naruto winced slightly with an annoyed look.

"No, not problem solved," Naruto replied, massaging the small sting in his shin. "What if Hinata gets caught by someone? She's not exactly suppose to be here. Plus, she's not that hard to miss."

"You can say that again?" Kiba mumbled jokingly with a crooked smile. He jumped slightly and his expression turned from amusement to pain. His hand slipped to his side and he glared annoyingly at Shino, even though there was no evidence or witness that he even moved at all.

"Excuse me, Naruto," Lee said, raising a hand for attention before putting it back down to his side again. "But didn't you say that say that she was a Chunin-leveled shinobi."

"Yeah, so," Naruto reluctantly said, his eyes shifted around. Lee then looked at Hinata as if for confirmation.

"It's true," she said, smiling proudly. She scooted closer into the circle, finding more confidence to speak. "I advance to Chunin two years ago."

"Well, there you have it," Kiba said, his words sounding cheer. "If Hinata is able to pass the Chunin exams, she should be able to cross town to the other side by herself without getting caught on her own."

"Now that settled," Shikamaru said a little louder than his usual voice, cutting off Naruto who was about to strike another opinion. His attention was directed towards Hinata. She sat up straighter from the stare. "Is it alright if I ask you something else?"

"It's alright by me," Hinata said, giving a glance at Naruto. He was too busy glaring annoyingly at Shikamaru to notice.

"You said that you were part of the Hyuga clan at your home, correct." Hinata nodded. "But not the one here?"

"No."

"You don't know anything about the Hyuga clan here?"

"Only a little, as I was there when it was mention before." Hinata gave a quick glance at Naruto, Kiba, and Shino. Shikamaru grew quiet just staring at Hinata with a blank expression. Hinata blushed under the pressure.

"You're thinking too hard," Shino suddenly said, breaking the hasty silence.

"You also had time to think about it too," Shikamaru said, his eyes sly glancing towards him.

"That would mean getting involved in something more deeper, wouldn't you think." Shikamaru gave a dry chuckle.

"You're right; and that would be too troublesome." The rest stayed quiet at they both exchanged words that made little sense. They looked at each other and shrugged it off, figuring it was something that geniuses and smart people could only understand. Shikamaru then gave a yawn, his eyes darting outside the window. "It's getting late," he said, getting up from the floor. He motioned towards Chouji to leave and he mimicked his actions. "We should take our leave before the morning sun decides comes."

"Is it that late already?" Naruto asked, looking outside the window as if there were a clock telling him the time. Soon the rest were up on their feet, passing each other salutations as they slowly migrated toward the front door. Hinata stayed behind, picking up the discarded cup and placed them in the small kitchen sink, with the help of Lee, the only one who seemed to notice her actions.

"It has been, might I say a very entertaining, and informative night," Lee said, winking in Hinata's direction at the last few words.

"You can say-" Kiba began, but was cut off what seemed to be another case of side pains. "Would you stop hitting me?" He glared at Shino once again but he didn't seem to be fazed it.

"It has been a pleasure meeting all of you tonight," Hinata said, taking a polite nod at each of her new allies. (Acquaintances soon-to-be friends.)

"It's been great meeting you too," Shikamaru said.

"Thank you for the food," Chouji said, with a satisfied sigh.

"If I had more time, I would have prepared something better."

"You cook?" Shikamaru and Chouji said surprised, at the same time. Chouji sounding more enthusiastic than Shikamaru could ever be. Hinata nodded with the same enthusiasm, slightly startled by their excitement. "Then you must share soon now that you told us."

"I will."

"Have a goodnight," Shino said, his usual simplistic manner.

"Yeah, same goes for me," Kiba said in a singing like way, getting extremely close and breaking the personal space around Hinata. She quickly jumped back and laughed from embarrassment. The others laughed along in amusement. Naruto, on the other hand, leaned against the wall with an annoyed scowl on his face that no one seemed to notice. He was definitely not enjoying the energy that hovering around Hinata and the others.

"Alright, Alright," Naruto finally said, before he went into another tantrum. He started waving his hands like he was fanning a bad odor out of his home. "Goodnight and goodbye; unless you're staying over."

"Can we?" Kiba said hopefully.

"Get out," Naruto said annoyingly, most of his tone directed towards Kiba. A familiar howl broke in between. "See, you're dog is calling you." He then pushed Kiba out the door. The rest of them simply shrugged, used to his tone and only took it mildly seriously, and left with one final goodnight before Naruto finally closed the door behind them. It was now Naruto and Hinata alone again with a new tiring silence in the air.

"Your friends seem really nice," Hinata said, wincing slightly as Naruto began carelessly banging his head against the door. He mumbled, sounding guilty of his actions but a distinctive wave of laughter broke to the door and he was back to his regular; annoyed.

"I guess so," he said, shaking his head, as if shaking away the moment that had passed. His face then lit up again as he took a deep breath and a deep yawn, a new, relaxing idea coming to his mind. "How 'bout we hit the covers, Hinata." A sudden realization hit Hinata as Naruto began trotting away and towards the his bedroom.

"Uh, Naruto..." Hinata attempted to began, following behind him. As Naruto entered his bedroom and stopped at the doorway (actually seeing the rest of the apartment for the first time).

"Wow, would you look at that." He walked around the room as Hinata stayed fidgeting nervously by the door. "There's actually a bed in here. I don't remember the last time got to sleep in a bed. Hinata, come take a look." He motioned toward the bed and, without hesitation, took a leaping jump on it creating a mini-earthquake in the room.

"Yes there is," she stated monotonously, walking to the side. Naruto laid down in relaxation, his arm spread across from side to side of the edges. He looked up at Hinata, who simply stared back politely as if waiting for him to say something. It wasn't till then did Naruto realize what the problem at hand was.

"Which side do you want?" Naruto blurted out without thinking, sitting up from the mattress.

"Uh, don't you think the bed is kind of small? I don't mind sleeping on the-"

"Nonsense! You can't sleep on the floor." Naruto immediately jumped off towards the edge of the bed and began opening the boxes at the end. He pulled out the futons that they were both using and threw them on the bed in a big pile. "We've slept together before. What's sleeping closer going to hurt?" Hinata thought this over for a moment.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Hinata said skeptically, but began fixing the beds with the futons anyway. They both tried to make the best of what they had as Naruto wasn't stocked up on proper bed sheets. In a fashioned manner, they split to get dressed for bed and within a few minutes, they were finished.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" Hinata asked, taking a seat on the side of the bed nearest to the wall. She was well dressed and ready to fall asleep, but something itched in the back of her mind that she couldn't knock away. Naruto was busy fixing the final touches on his side of the bed and dressed in his night wear.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Naruto said, throwing the pillow at the top of the headboard as the final touch. As he looked towards Hinata, now comparing the size of the bed and the size of the two people who were going to be sleeping in it, it actually should be enough room to comfortably fit two people, if those two people were Hinata and himself.

"Remember the mention of my clan in the conversation a while ago," she said, shifting uncomfortably on the bed as Naruto sat on the other side.

"Yeah, I remember. I had no idea _what_ those guys were talking about." Naruto shook his head at the thought.

"You talked about it before, when I first met Kiba and Shino." Naruto thought about this and nodded, remembering little of that day.

"I think I remember," he said, crossing his arms and bowing his head, as if going into deep thought. He remembered getting really angry.

"You mentioned someone who was in the same clan as I am," Hinata continued, swinging her legs on the bed and crossing them. "Who is he?"

"Ah, you're talking about Neji, aren't you?" Naruto said with a snap of his fingers, the memory swiftly coming to him. He turned around, swinging his legs on the bed, and mimicked Hinata's posture but in a more relaxed and slouched position. "What about..." He then looked at her in somewhat nervously as she stared anxiously. He quickly came to realize what the next topic of the conversation would be. "Do you want to meet him or something?"

"Is he someone I could meet?" Hinata said hopefully, coiling her fingers.

"I think he's someone you shouldn't meet." Hinata was surprised at his response.

"Why not?" Naruto sighed, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily. He didn't like the topic of this conversation and just thinking about the particular person irritated him greatly.

"For one thing, the guy's a total prick who could care less about anything or anybody else, for that matter. He's that kind of person who thinks he's better than everybody else and stuff. Not very easy to get along with."

"He can't be all that bad," Hinata said. Naruto thought for a moment.

"Well, if he's not then I haven't seen it yet. Lee tells me that he's actually quite nice; Lee and Neji are both teammate just so you know; but he never acts that way around me, not that I can remember anyway. If you ask me, he acts that way towards me because he's still a little sour that I beat him the Chunin exams like three years ago," Naruto ranted, adding vividly gestures to nearly every word that flew out of his mouth.

"What about now? What is he now?" Hinata asked curiously. Naruto stopped dead in his words and his gaze, for a moment, found the something across the room more interesting. In summary, he was embarrassed.

"Neji's a Jounin, now. When we were talking about it once, he said it was kind of ironic, whatever he means by that. Anyway, you shouldn't meet him because he might get jealous that you're the heir of your Hyuga clan and he's not." Hinata didn't quite understand, but nodded.

"Could you describe him for me, just in case?" Hinata asked, getting more intrigued.

"Your right, just in case you run in to him, you can had yourself. Let's see," Naruto began, he tilted himself over on the bed and plopped himself on his side; giving a long yawn. "He has long hair, almost as long as yours. Maybe longer, I can't remember. He's tall and walks that fancy walk, sort of how you do. Now that I think about it..." He beckoned Hinata closer, feeling to tired to lift himself back up again. Hinata complied by lying down by him, propping herself up by her arm, just as Naruto did. "You kind of look like him. Except that you have much softer and rounder face. You also have bigger and rounder eyes..."

"Uh, Naruto?" Hinata said, watching as his eyes began to drift close. Hinata then almost jumped off the bed as Naruto jolted back awake spurring gibberish out of his mouth.

"Neji always wears white too. I think that's his favorite color or something," He continued, sparking back awake. "He also wears this brown thing around his waist. I don't even know what it is." Naruto yawned again.

"Maybe, we should go to bed," Hinata said getting up from the bed to turn off the lights.

"What are you talking about, Hinata? I'm not the least bit tired." Naruto then plopped on his back and closed his eyes. "Let's talk about something else."

"What would you want to talk about?" Hinata asked, standing by the door with her palm covering the light switch. Naruto replied with mumbled, incoherent words. Hinata sighed and shrugging her shoulders, very well used to Naruto falling asleep during their conversations at night. She then turned off the lights with a soft whisper of a goodnight and crawled into bed next to Naruto to await the quiet morning after.

* * *

**Boring yeah...sorry. One New Year's Resolution is to update faster...I promise.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I didn't want to take this long in updating but a lot of stuff has been popping up. Like yearbook, college English class, other things... I'm just glad I got this up.**

* * *

Naruto's mind was in two places at once. A part of him was on the mission he was currently on and the other part was still on the past week. The time he had spent, at most times, was with Hinata. Training in the fields, eating meals together, building Hinata's way home, anything that they could do, they did together. Naruto was occasionally sent away for missions, but they were always relatively short and he'd always be back the next or the same day. Either if it was his skill or the motive of seeing Hinata again when he came back, he couldn't say.

Now currently occupying his time on a mission, Naruto couldn't even remember what he did or what the mission was actually for. The only thing Naruto wanted to do is to head back home. A small shove knocked him out of his trance; and almost off the branch he was currently doing a balancing act on. He had to push himself back up on his toes before he plummeted to the ground.

"Would you stop daydreaming? We're on a mission." Naruto looked up to see Sasuke standing by him on the branch. Naruto then looked around his surrounds, realizing where he was again...and where he wasn't.

"Aw, Sasuke," Naruto whinnied, giving his neck a small crack. "We're practically done anyway. I just want to get home." Naruto turned to look aimlessly at the trees again, failing to notice the strange look Sasuke gave him.

"Alright, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked with an exasperated sigh, or close to one that Sasuke would let it sound. "When was the last time you were so eager to go home?"

"Uh, since I got some new company," Naruto answered truthfully.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked in a way that sounded curious yet uncaring at the same time. Naruto gave a long look at Sasuke. He seemed to stare back as if he knew who exactly he was talking about, which wouldn't surprise Naruto the least bit. Before this mission had started, Sasuke had come to his house to pick him up. Hinata was in the next room of the apartment and he could tell that Sasuke knew that she was there. And as expected, he didn't say anything about it.

Sasuke wasn't the kind of person who would be interested in making new friends, which was totally fine by Naruto. He didn't feel like introducing Hinata to such a person, anyway. Meeting with Kiba and Shino was inevitable, he knew that much thanks to their all-great tracking abilities; and meeting with Shikamaru, Chouji, and Lee was just pure bad timing and bad luck.

"A guy I met while I was still living in that cabin out of town," Naruto explained; a white lie. Sasuke gave him a strange, unreadable look. "What?"

"How long?" Sasuke then asked. Naruto paused, the question taking him by surprise. He hadn't really thought about it before, and why was Sasuke so interested now. Usually they would stay silent, only talking just to insult each other.

"Well..." Naruto mumbled, shaking his head at the accusation, and began using his fingers to count.

"More than three weeks." Sasuke answered himself, counting Naruto's fingers faster than Naruto could himself. Naruto didn't comment. Had it been that long? It seemed so much shorter than he'd remember. Hinata had stayed with him for more than three weeks.

"H-had it been that long, wow," Naruto finally said, after realizing that he went back to his trance and Sasuke had to kick him in his shin to wake him back up. "I didn't even notice. The guys a really fun to be around, I didn't know how much fun we were having. Time sure does fly." Naruto could see Sasuke shake his head out of the corner of his eye, but ignored it.

"Freeloaders can really get the best of you," Sasuke commented indifferently.

"Hinata is not a freeloader," Naruto snapped, jumping up from his spot and getting inches away from Sasuke's face. The next second, Naruto realized what he had just said; taking a good look at Sasuke's slightly amused expression. "I mean...that is...what's with that face!"

"Hinata, huh?" Sasuke repeated, a slight interest in his tone.

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto asked with hesitation.

"You mean 'the Hinata'. A rumor slash myth that has been the talk of the town a while back." Naruto now definitely knew the cat was out of the bag and there was no way to recovery from it. The only thing he knew now was he had to make it insignificant.

"Yes, I mean 'That Hinata.' The one that everybody was talking about, yeah that one. So what if I know the guy." Sasuke face stayed the same. If not, a bit more interested at the least. A calm silence fell upon them, both only staring at each other. A debate going on between them. Naruto hoped that Sasuke would throw the words over his shoulders and called him a liar. But he could see that Sasuke would have no reason to think he was lying. Then Sasuke spoke,

"That was the person staying at your place, correct?" It came as no surprise to Naruto for him to ask. He was actually expecting it.

"Yeah, he needed a place to stay for a while so I gave him my - no, you're not coming over. I know what you're thinking." Sasuke made a muffled scoff, one that irked Naruto greatly.

"Just tell me this. Is he as good as they say?" Naruto's ears opened up a little. He had heard that there were rumors but he hadn't heard any of the details, especially the ones that he knew Sasuke was getting to.

"I don't know. I don't listen to rumors. What do they say?" Naruto slyly said, giving Sasuke a wry smile.

"A guy that's quick on his feet with a strength to match," Sasuke answered seriously. Naruto thought this over for a moment, nodding his head slowly. He could say that she was quick on her feet and, in the Hyuga style way, she did have strength. He could account on this accurately, remembering the spar that he once had with her. (If he could call it a sparring.) "I want to meet him." Naruto flinched at the tone. A dark one that he knew he was looking for a fight.

"No, you're not, I mean, the guys a real pacified. Besides, he'll be long gone before you get to meet him," Naruto babbled. His mind immediately stumbled to a stop as soon as those words left his mouth and went into a recall of what he had just said. A shocking epiphany. The past days flash before his mind; the time he had spent with Hinata and all the things they had done together. He had never had to think that they would end. As he had recalled, the boat that Hinata and Naruto had started on nearly weeks ago was almost near its completion.

His days with her were now numbered. It would be any day now that Hinata would be off sailing away back towards her home. Things would go back to how they've always been. How it was originally going to be. Could he go back to live like that? Coming home, waking up, spending his spare time alone. He did take into consideration the friends he had now, but the more he thought about it, comparing Hinata to his other friends, there was nothing to compare.

He couldn't treat his guy friends as he did Hinata. It seemed strange when he thought about treating his other friends in a similar manner. Yet, it seemed all too natural with Hinata. A deep, strange feeling arouse within him, one that he couldn't explain, but it was familiar sense that he'd been experience quite a while. Whatever feeling was always rising at the pit of his stomach, he'd had always experience it whenever Hinata was with him and he didn't want that to go away.

He wouldn't let it go away. Wouldn't let go. Wouldn't.

"Are you even awake still?" Sasuke's voice ringed in his ear. For the second time that day, he had been woken up from his day dream and yanked back into reality.

"I'm awake," Naruto replied more slowly than he wanted. He had to slap his face to be fully aware again.

"Right," Sasuke simply said, shaking his head once more before going back to completely ignoring him altogether again. Before Naruto had time to say another word, in a flash, Kakashi appeared next to him, standing as if he had been there the whole time.

"Okay team, the mission has been complete," he said, twirling a small scroll in his hand before slipping it into one of his pockets. He stood in silence for a little longer, most likely waiting for a response but neither Sasuke or Naruto said anything. He quickly took the sign and sighed deeply. "Are we ready to head back home?"

"I'm ready," Sasuke answered. They both then looked to Naruto.

"Ready," Naruto then answered with a grin, that slowly faded away when they were on the move again. He went back into deep thought again, with a more selfish thought in mind.

-

During her time spent when Naruto was away, Hinata was always progressing through life; Either physically, emotionally, or socially. She'd always had something to do where ever she was, whatever time it was. Any spare time she had, she would spend it, any day he was off or just available, it with Naruto. Even around town. It seemed all too easy to walk around with not one person to notice what was under their noses. At restaurants, stores, gathering places. With the right type of unnoticeable clothing, of course.(aka black) But there she was, walking around town like a wolf disguised as a sheep in the flock.

No, that didn't seem right. It would make more sense if it were the other way around.

Many men were too busy, or to uncaring, to notice that she was different in anyway. She went about just as she were with her own village, just without the same security. One day even, by accident, went with her regular outfit instead of the black rags. No one even blinked. As long as she wore her sunglasses, there wasn't any rising questioning. Though she found out that she could roam freely, she spotted those special few from the corner from her eye give her a curious look. Then that's when she had to make her get away. They never followed her. Just a simple acknowledgement, but not enough curiosity to follow. She would always silently thanked them for that.

Whenever Naruto was away, there was always someone visiting her. One day it was Kiba and Shino who came over to visit. That day they went, they both helped out with building her ride home, the only thing that she needed. But eventually, just as it has with Naruto, they ended up sparing halfway through. Kiba and Hinata. One on one. Shino got to observe from the side lines. Another lonely day at Naruto's apartment, Lee decided to make a visit. At first she thought it would be an awkward and quiet visit assuming that they barely met, but she was in for a big surprise when it wasn't the least bit of what she expected. It was very easy to open up to his type of character.

"You want to know more about Neji?" Lee repeated the question when Hinata asked during his visit. "Sorry to tell you, but Neji doesn't necessarily tell me anymore than you have been told. I do know that Neji does hold Naruto in high regards, after they fought in the Chunin exams. I guess they don't have a real common ground other than that, now that I think about it." She remembered Lee telling her during their visit."In your current situation, I suggest you avoid him just in case he gets the wrong idea about you." That was a couple of days ago and she took him on his word.

The day Naruto was suppose to come back, she had another guest, one that came to great surprise. Then again, with the past surprise visit she's been having, she should have seen this coming.

"That's...interesting," Shikamaru replied dully. Hinata first thought that she was boring him, but Chouji told her not to get offended. He's always like that. "So you hang around Ino _all _the time?"

"I did," Hinata confirmed, nodding for emphasis. He gave a deep sigh, as if the thought exhausted him and Chouji couldn't help but chuckle. They sat on the roof. Shikamaru and Chouji just happened to be on their way to go sky-gazing and just happened to cross her path while she was crossing town stealthily.

"I'm kind of glad that it was you who wash up on those shores. I can't imagine what would happen if she, or any of your friends for that matter, were to be in your place," Shikamaru continued with an exasperated sigh.

"Wouldn't that be an interesting story," Chouji said, a bag of potato chips in his hands and a handful of chips in his mouth.

"Indeed," Hinata replied, reaching out to grab a chips from the bag when Chouji offered. She replayed her situation in her head, replacing herself with each of her friends. Through each of her versions, there was inevitable violence along the way.

"What are you going to do when you make it back home?" The question caught Hinata off guard, herself to preoccupied with her own thoughts.

"Go back to my regular life, I guess," Hinata answered, her voice wavering slightly. She hadn't thought that far in her journey back home. As she thought further, the boat she had building for weeks was near its competition. Never would she think her dream of going home would be so near.

"Are you going to tell them about this Konoha?" Shikamaru asked this time.

"Yes, most likely. They will wonder where I've been-" She stopped herself in mid sentence, a new scenario playing in her head. "Then again, they will probably won't believe me."

"Why do you think I think that?" Chouji asked.

"This place is like a dream to me. I mean, I didn't even know this place even existed if I never came here. I don't think anybody has the slightest clue." Chouji shook his head, looking heart fully agree-full. Shikamaru's gaze flickered away for a split second.

"I bet your going to miss this place," Shikamaru said, lifting himself from his lying down position. Hinata nodded.

"Everyone I meet have been very understanding, even you two. It feels like a second home to me." Her eyes dropped sadly to the ground. "But I have to go back to the other Konoha. I have my family and my other friends there. They probably think..." She grew quiet and lifted her head once again to the two boys. They nodded their heads in understanding.

"That means you will be leaving Naruto behind too." The sudden mention of Naruto, made her heart suddenly beat faster. She bit the inside of her lower lip. She tried to shake off the strange, indescribable feeling that came every time _his_ name was mentioned. It had also happen in previous conversations as well.

"Yeah..." she answered softly. A deep, intense pain filled the inside her chest, even worse than what she thought of what her friends would think of her current position. She had been think thinking about the feeling and knew it happened when Naruto was around. Was it always suppose to happen?

"It's kind of strange to say," Chouji began, his bag of chips finished and the remained bag at the side of him. "But you two actually look good together. It'd be depressing if you left." Hinata and Shikamaru perked up in interest, both taken aback and staring him down to continue. "I know that I haven't known you for so long and we had barely the time to hang out, but when we do meet, you're always with Naruto and, I don't know, there's something that between you two. Something that seems 'brightening,' to say." He stopped to grab another bag from his pack.

"Now that I think about it," Shikamaru intervene, turning to look at Hinata. "I think I feel that too. It's like there's a spark, right?" He turned to confirm his guess with Chouji. Hinata felt her face burn up and she had to quickly turn away. She knew that she's been developing strange feelings for Naruto but never did she think that the people around them could feel it also. She had heard such things as 'feeling a love between a mother and her daughter,' but that was different. She had heard 'feeling of love between two best friends,' but that's a different feeling.

She had always thought that she and Naruto would have a strong friendship, but what she was feeling now, felt like so much more. A different, strong feeling than anything that she had felt, and it was consuming her whole. Whatever feeling that was growing inside, she would have to dismiss them, she decided. She couldn't let this control her. It would hinder her plans of making it home and she couldn't allow it.

-

He could see the dark clouds rising fast like a stampede and the sight of the waves starting their roars. Naruto stood on the sandy shores where he had first met her. Now standing in the exact same spot, heaven knows how long ago since then, he was staring down at the boat he and Hinata had been building for the past weeks. It was near it's competition. Just a few more touches here and there before it could be used.

At the first drop of rain, he did a hand sign and another him appeared beside him. Then he held out his right hand.

* * *

**Yay! Another is on the way.**


	18. Chapter 18

**My apologized that it took so long. I was bombarded with so many things at the last minutes that NEEDED to get done. **

* * *

Hinata kept her eyes on the waterfall on the window, not at all bothered that all the town outside was only a blur. A storm had grew within minutes and she had just made it in time till the sky was in down pour; luckily not getting one drop on her. Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji all went their separate ways after they all agreed that the clouds were going to strike back while they were going to watch. When she had entered Naruto's apartment, she expected him to already be here with nearly half the day already gone. The apartment was completely empty when she arrived.

There was a backpack laying in the walk way of the entrance, clearly Naruto's. An indication that Naruto had came back, but when Hinata had checked the apartment, it was empty. Naruto had come around but didn't stay. Hinata could only wonder why. Without turning on the lights (to keep accidental watchers from getting suspicious), she cleaned the entrance way then grabbed a chair and sat by the window side. Half an hour later, there was no sign of Naruto and the rain seemed to get worse.

Where could he be, she thought. Had he been caught in the storm and taken shelter. Yes, that had to be it. When the rain dies down, then he'll-

The door suddenly swung open and a gust of wind entered the room. Hinata jumped up almost knocking her chair backwards. A dark shadow, with an all too familiar shape, loomed at the entrance of the doorway just as a flash of lightning struck.

"Naruto, What-?" Hinata immediately asked, running up to him only to stop a foot away from him. Naruto hanged his head low, unable to find the strength to meet Hinata's gaze. He could only watch Hinata's feet move behind him to close the door behind him then appear in front of him again. He had never felt so terrible in his whole life. The guilt was too great that nothing before he'd ever done could compare. He was lost in despair that it took a moment to notice that Hinata was shaking his arm for her attention.

When he did finally look up at her, a new wave of guilt washed over him. Staring into her eyes, full of worry and full of innocence, he could help but feel even worse.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked softly, her voice echoing in the new found silence. She stared back into his dull-blue eyes. It's usual sparkle and shine gone. Now only glass-like and quivering so slightly. She took one step closer. In one quick movement, he wrapped his arms around her frame and pulled her into a tight, suffocating hug.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I wasn't thinking. I-I just wanted more time, more...Please don't hate..." Naruto babbled. Hinata was caught off guard by his sudden actions.

"What's the matter?" Hinata tried to comfort, but her words were merely muffled noises as she was pressed up against his chest. She suddenly noticed a recognizable scent that she hadn't been exposed to for quite some time. Saltwater. Naruto reeked of it. He then held her tighter, repeating his words like a chant, and she felt the pricks against her. Close up to his body, she could see wood shavings attached to his clothes.

She forced herself away from the hug and took a step back to look at him whole. Naruto simply stood hurt, as if he were suddenly stabbed. There were the definite evidence of sand grains embedded into his sandals.

"Hinata?" Naruto quietly asked, his voice barely audible. Hinata was a loss for words. Like pieces of a puzzle, everything was coming together, and she thought of the worse. Unable to stay in the dark, her feet suddenly moved by themselves, at full speed, past Naruto, and out in the pouring rain. Naruto tried to grab her before she passed, but she was too quick on her feet. When he called out to her, she was already on the run.

The rain was unkind and the wind was ravishing. Still, Hinata continued on with all her might. Jumping across slippery rooftops, using all the chakra she could muster to sprint faster. She couldn't see the building she passed or her reflection in the passing windows. She could only see the path leading her out of town, through the rice fields, and into the forest. As if there were skip in the passing of, she was running across shingled roofs the first second, then she was cutting through the sylvan path of the forest the next.

Her body stopped instantly at the first sight of the rushing, waves of the sea and the endless gray sky touching the horizon. Her sight trailed back to the sandy shores and the brush covered in the wet sand; and she slowly soaked in the scene in front of her. The boat was completely gone from where it was rested. The only evidence of ever being there in the first place was the scattered piece of lumber across the shore line. The hard effort and time that had been spend creating it was wasted. The remains now were nothing more than trash along the seashore.

Weaken from the sudden adrenaline, her legs gave out and her knees dug themselves in the wet sand. She couldn't tell if the water running down her face was either the rain or her own tears.

Naruto was taken aback when Hinata pushed him away, but he knew he should have expected it. He was surprised when Hinata bolted out of his apartment, but he knew he should have expected it.

There was a few seconds of delay, a skip in his head till the realization of what took place crept into his mind. Immediately, he took off running after her without a second thought. He didn't have any idea of the consequence, only that he had to, need to, get Hinata back.

His feet trailed behind Hinata's, in nearly the exact place they stepped. He barely noticed the rain and the wind as he rushed by. He only kept his eyes straight. His eyes could only see the wave of Hinata's hair in the rain, and still, by each step, the distance between them grew; and he couldn't see her in the grey anymore. When he made it outside the village, he knew he was still on Hinata's trail even though she was far out of sight. Her foot steps were still visible in the muddy road.

As he kept running, he came to a slow stop near the entrance of the forest...and in front of his old home. The cabin seemed more older than he remembered; an odd appearance of decay from the rush of raindrop.

Where everything all started, Naruto couldn't help but think. His eyes didn't linger to long as he begin running once again, into the forest where the rain was weaken slightly by the leaves. A sudden strike of lightning completely made of ice struck him and he stopped; his running turning into a staggered gait. He could see the small figure of Hinata huddled in the sad, soaked to the core, the only movement was the wind ravaging in her hair.

He walked till he stood behind her, almost covering her from the rain, but still she did not move. He called out her name but it got caught by the wind and was left unheard. She looked just like a small, lost child and it just added to the swelling in his chest.

A dark, crystal shadow distracted him slightly from his thoughts. He gaze shot up to see the receding wave lines.

"Hinata, we have to get out of here," Naruto quickly said, kneeling down beside her making it impossible for his words to disappear. He nudged her but she curled up inside a tighter ball. He glanced up again to see the wave grow taller. With an incoming salt bath and Hinata unmoving, he fished her into her arms and ran.

Hinata was lost entirely, fleeing into the corner of her mind. The anticipation of ending back home, meeting back with her family and friends, going back to her life seemed even farther away now. It was almost as if she were back where she started. But to her utter surprise, she only felt a little bit of sadness. Most of her despair was overcome by another feeling.

Relief. To her surprise, she felt more relieved than sad; a weight lifted off her chest.

She was then thrown back into the world once she realized that the rain and the wind ceased. Instead, she was now comforted in a newly found warmth, strong arms wrapped around her and almost blinded by the indigo darkness. A weary, ragged breathing was rested upon the top of her forehead. She tilted her head back, shifting herself little by little, till she was gazing at his face. He had his head hanging low, his damp hair draping over his unseen eyes, seeming to be lost in his own mind.

Without questioning her actions, following instinctively on what she felt right here, right now, she slowly snaked her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Naruto was determined this time to keep Hinata still, unlike before. Even knowing Hinata hated him now, he still would let go for the life of him. When he felt frigid fingers grace then crape around his nape, chills going down his spine. He felt her shiver in his arms as well.

"Hinata?" Naruto softly said, with a silent, nervous swallow. Steadily, Hinata released him and fell back. She shifted away from him and he allowed it.

"I'm sorry," Hinata began, sitting as straight as she could manage sitting on her calves and her hands in her lap. "I...I over reacted. I'm sorry." Her head was lowered in shame. Naruto stared, unable to comprehend the words she was saying.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who should be asking--no, begging-- for your forgiveness. I was the one over reacting." Naruto felt more calmer than before. "It was stupid of me. I wasn't thinking." He slapped his forehead, running it through his hair. Hinata raised her head, reached out and quickly snatched his hand away. He felt his pulse rise, staring into her eyes.

"No, it's okay," Hinata replied, her voice calm and sweet as ever. She squeezed his hand, feeling it stiffen for a second then relax slightly. Underneath her fingers, she could feel the rush of his blood racing through his veins. That alone caused her blood to do the same. "I think I know why you did what you did."

"You do?" Naruto stuttered, his fingers jerked involuntarily. She nodded.

"It's because you feel the same way," she began, lifting his hand to her chest and squeezed it tightly. "As I do." He jerked away slightly from the sudden closeness, but when his palm touched the dampness of her clothes, he figured out what he was feeling for. Her heart beat was racing, even beneath her thick, soaked clothes, he could feel it. "I feel a little grateful that you did what you did, strange as it may seem."

"You mean," he said louder than he meant, a jolt of excitement ran through him. "You want to stay here."

"For now, I mean," she stuttered, nervously clasping his hand tighter. "I want to stay with you until I figure out, to understand, exactly what this feeling is."

"I...I would really like that," Naruto replied, more confidently than before. An invisible weight lifted off his shoulders. "So you're not mad that I kind of destroyed your only way back home?" Hinata released his hand and turned, gazing away. "Hinata?"

"That wasn't a nice thing to do, you know," Hinata quietly said, only showing a glass eye through her drawn down bangs. She suddenly flipped her semi-damp hair back and gave a small, familiar smile. "But I forgive you."

"Whoa, you almost had me going there," Naruto chuckled nervously, relived to hear her say those words. He clapped his hands together and bowed his head, almost hitting the floor. "Thank you so much." When he looked back up, her eyes were gazing around in the darkness.

"Are we?"

"Yep, back at the old cabin," Naruto confirmed. Hinata was surprised at herself. She had ran right past it without even noticing it. Naruto stood up and Hinata followed him into his old home. As he slid the door open to the living room, or what was once the living quarters. Instead of a clean floor, just how Hinata always did, it was stuffed with farming tools and other cultivating objects. Naruto gave a low chuckle. "Should have known they would used this as a shed." Carefully, they moved the equipment aside making a small space for the both of them so they could lean against the wall.

They both sat in a strange but comforting silence. Their eyes wandering around the dark, only to smile when their eyes meet every once in a while. Neither having the energy to fill the silence with unnecessary words. The sound of rain was soothing enough.

"Are you cold?" Naruto asked quietly, his voice a hoarse whisper. She shook her head.

"Just a little wet," She replied in the same manner. She lifted her arm to show her sagging sleeve. He hummed curiously then lifted himself up from the floor and balanced his way across the cluttered path across the room. He pushed a few scythes down and slid open a closet. He grinned to her through the dark as he pulled out a blanket. Making his way back to her, he unraveled the blanket with one toss in the air and fell back to the ground beside her.

Before either them could comment on the new found warmth of the blanket, a small _clank _filled the sound of rain.

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked, looking around his figure. Hinata didn't answer, her eyes caught in a glisten by the strike of lightning. Naruto caught her stare and guided his sight to where hers laid. A silver something laid between them at their feet. Naruto reach out, picked up the small object, and held it up close between them.

"It's a locket. Must have forgotten it when I sold all the other jewels," Naruto said, wondering out loud how much he would get for it. Hinata stared mesmerized at the heart-shaped locket as Naruto rolled it around the palm of his hand.

"It's my locket," Hinata quietly said, slowly reaching out pick up from his hand. Naruto steadied paused, letting Hinata take the locket and stare at it like a old, lost friend. She let it dangled from the chain, slowly turning before cupping it close to her. "A friend gave it to me." Silence came again, the thought of her friends came to her mind.

"Are you okay with keeping your friends waiting?" Hinata twirled the chain between her fingers, the words echoing in her head. She had now chosen to stay. What about her friends? They had to wait, of course, at the cost of it.

"They'll understand," She answered, unhooking the chain and wrapping it around her neck. It one small click, it was around her neck and she placed the locket where it would hang above her chest. "Besides, they probably believe that I'm dead and already move on. And with my family, I know their missing me but there shouldn't be too much trouble for them. Please don't feel guilty." She had seen his face fall.

"I can't help it," Naruto explained in a exaggerated frantic. "Even if you chose to stay here, all the work put in into making the boat is now a waste. This time, I'll make it. You don't have to do anything."

"But..."

"I mean it, you can't do anything to help," he demanded, wagging his finger at her. "And on top of that, I promise to make you feel as if you were back at your old home." Hinata smiled.

"And I promise that I'll spend as much time with you as you want," she replied, leaning her head against his shoulder. "That's what you wanted, right?" Naruto's heart leaped at the sudden contact.

"Okay, it's a promise then," he said with a calm, satisfied smile. He leaning slightly against her touch, resting the rest of his weight against the wall. Underneath the blanket, his hand clasped over hers, both cold at the first touch, then as the rain continued to pour, warmed till the tip of their fingers tingled.

* * *

**Uhg, I have so much work. I loathe English. I can write a story but I can't do a research paper for my life. Till next time....**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright I'm done. Finally! I am so glad that I finished this. Really REALLY sorry that this took WAY too long to finish. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**_**Sometime later...about three months later...two and a half...uh**_

Hinata took one last look in the mirror, readjusting the locket around her neck and the hairpin in her locks. She then readjusted the band around her waist and the long sleeves of her arms. She wanted to look her best for this moment; she had to represent her kind, or at least make a good impression. A little something that ran in her head.

"Hinata, does it take that long to get dressed?" Kiba said through the door of the other room. A loud cry of pain from him followed shortly after.

"Hinata can take as long as she likes," Naruto said, his voice piercing the walls of his apartment just as easily.

"As I can recall, she did say that girls did take a while," Shino said. Hinata wondered for a moment if she should apply some more make up, but thought against the idea. A shrill sound erupted outside, a reminder that she didn't have the time to play around, even if that was the main purpose of her dressing up.

"Alright, I'm ready," she called, fixing her hair one more time and twirled once in front of the length mirror for the fun of it. She giggled on her way to the door, a wave of happy sighs on the other side.

"I don't get why you have to take so long," Kiba began as she slid open the door. As she entered the main room, she saw Naruto, who seemed to have been lying on the floor, spring up sitting in a second; an awestruck visage on him. Shino pushed himself off the wall from his slouched position to a full attentive stance. Kiba's attention was elsewhere staring outside the window; each of them in a summer yukata of mid-bright colors. "I mean they're just-" He turned and jumped back just barely.

"Well, what do you think?" Hinata asked, suddenly embarrassed, her eyes slightly drifting down to her feet. It was an indigo leaf-patterned fabric with a lavender band tight around her waist; a pin tied around her up-do hair that held a bright purple flower and a light touch of pale powder. One that Naruto insisted that she tried on, since they were specifically made for her. They all stayed silent, simply staring. She began to grow nervous. "Well-"

"Wow," Naruto said slowly and completely entranced. "I keep forgetting how thin you really are." Hinata laughed lightly in disbelief, somehow knowing he was going to say something along the same manner.

"You look very nice," Shino said, as if searching for the right words. Hinata nodded, knowing he was one of little words.

"Yeah, you look very skinny, Hinata. I always keep forgetting how thin you really are," Kiba honestly replied, his head tilting to the side.

Hinata could only reply with a unsure hum.

"I do not believe that's the main purpose of the outfit," Shino said.

"Of course that's the main idea. Why else would that tie thing around her waist be so tight?"

"No, you both are wrong," Naruto said, pushing himself up from the ground. He placed his hands in a box around Hinata's face. "Your suppose to notice this part." Hinata blushed, touched. "But I don't think you didn't put enough make up stuff. It looks like you barely put any on." Touchy feeling gone. Kiba shook his head, walking over.

"No, that's how it's suppose to be. Who right, Hinata, me or Naruto?" Kiba pointed between the two.

"Well," Hinata stuttered softly, looking down at her kimono and lifting her arms, letting her sleeves dangle beside her. "It's kind of everything you're suppose to notice."

"So it's something in between?" Naruto asked, both he and Kiba looking at each other.

"The face and waist?" Kiba answered. They both dropped their sights "in between." The second Hinata realized what their eyes laid upon, her face went to three shades of redder. Shino made an audible grunt, which to Hinata's relief, diverted gazes from herself.

"It would be best to take leave before the streets get too crowded," He said, his attention already diverted away and heading to the kitchen nook.

"It's back to changing again. Let me help you," Kiba said, a sly grin forming on her face and a hand disappearing around Hinata. She suddenly felt her kimono slip down slightly and the band around her waist droop to her waist.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't do that," Naruto yelled, attempt to push Kiba away.

"Just helping out," He replied with a laugh, dodging him completely with a step back. Hinata didn't seem to mind as she simply turned and re-entered the bedroom. In much less time that she spent before, she slipped off the kimono and started redressing herself within record time to a yukata that she left on the bed with a less noticeable taste. Lastly, she folded the kimono and placed in the box where it was kept before walking back out. Shino then walked back over from the kitchen area with a wet cloth and, with that, Hinata scrubbed the makeup off her face, changing back to her natural visage.

"How do I look?" Hinata asked, handing back the small towel and removing the hair pin from her head letting her hair fall down in her regular style. She gave it to Shino along with the rag.

"Nice," Shino reassured, placing the cloth of the kitchen counter with her pin on top. He turned to Kiba and Naruto who were still bickering among themselves. "Ready?"

"But Hinata's not-" Naruto began but paused to glance in her direction. Hinata finished her disguised by putting on her dark glasses, and straightening her clothes once more. The fabric looked a bit too flashy among the relaxed fitting of the style, but showed she was able to blend among the crowd. "Oh. Then yeah! Let's go." Hinata gasped and laughed with excitement as Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the apartment. They nearly knocked into Akamaru waiting in front as they rushed off to the side of the building and down the down steps. They barely heard Kiba yelling at Naruto for forgetting to lock his door, but Naruto completely ignored him. They slowed to a stop with a fit of laughter, waiting till Shino and Kiba caught up. Akamaru trotted behind casually.

"Hey, which way are we going?" Naruto asked, looking over his shoulder at his two male friends.

"Is that the only reason you waited," Kiba accused annoyingly. He shook his head and sighed. "Just kept going forward, then the third block turn left, we're going to the park." Naruto followed his directions exactly, aside from forgetting which was his left and right side. The soft thumping of music vibrated through the buildings and streets. The streets gradually began to fill with more people as they continued and the laughter of children and loud conversations between men began to grow. Soon, at the final turn, they entered the world of celebration and fun. Booths full of food and games lined each side of the large street. Young boys ran around, enjoying the games and their prizes, and older men just simply soaked the time off they had.

"Remember, we meet at the park near midnight," Shino said, both him and Kiba stopping.

"Of course," Naruto replied, continuing to walk towards the booths. "See ya till then." He still had hold of Hinata as he walked away from the two. Hinata watched curiously as Shino and Kiba veered off into another direction with only a wave. She gave a wave before they merged with the crowd.

"We're splitting up?" Hinata inquired, quickening her pace to match his.

"Yeah, the other two will just slow us down. So, what should we do first?" Naruto eagerly looked at her. "We can try some of the game booths. We can try to catch some goldfish, or maybe find a haunted house-" A low grumble from his stomach interrupted his last words before he could say them. Hinata laughed as Naruto rubbed his belly embarrassedly.

"How about we get something to eat first," Hinata said, already scanning around. She pointed to the first place she saw ."How about there?"

A fresh scent of cooked meat and barbeque sauce hit them as they entered along with a jolly greeting from the owners; A crowded, standing restaurant, but no one seemed to mind the coziness. As soon as they entered, Naruto spotted more familiar faces.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Chouji," Naruto immediately called, already walking towards them. Shikamaru and Chouji instantly recognized, looking towards their direction. They both made as much room as possible at the counter they were at between four older men. Hinata noted that two of the older men that Shikamaru and Chouji stood by looked similar; instantly recognizing the father and son relationships between each of them.

"What brings you here?" Chouji asked as Naruto and Hinata slid themselves at the counter. Hinata squished herself behind Naruto and next to two other men. One had a unique cut-beard and the other with a blond ponytail; a trait that seemed familiar to her. She may have seen him around town before.

"We're here to eat. What does it look like we're here for?" As soon as Naruto said those words, a waiter on the other side of the counter handed him a small menu.

"I would think you would go somewhere else, wouldn't you?" Shikamaru commented.

"Hina chose this place," Naruto answered, leaning back to reveal small Hinata hiding behind him and winking.

"Hey Hina," Chouji greeted with a small wave and a wink of his own.

"Hello," Hinata said with a tinier wave.

"Man, I couldn't see you back there," Shikamaru said, nodding as a greeting. "Naruto switch with him. How are we suppose to talk with you hiding him?"

"Ha, sorry. I forget," Naruto said, stepping behind Hinata and pushing her in the middle of the group.

"How are you enjoying the festival?" Chouji asked, semi-occupied with the appetizers on the counter.

"We just arrived minutes ago," Hinata said, while Naruto behind her was busy ordering.

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru asked, barely in disbelief. "What was taking you guys so long? The festival started hours ago."

"Remember, those kimono things I found long time ago. I had Hinata try one on. I mean, they're _made_ for people like her any way and man, did she look good." Hinata blushed at the comment while the other two simply rolled their eyes.

"I'll take your word for it," Chouji replied attentively, mouth full and all.

"Putting on clothes for the fun of it. That's kind of strange," Shikamaru said, seemingly to himself more than to either of them. As Naruto continued talking, Hinata noticed curious eyes from Shikamaru's Father, Shikaku, glancing at her. So she did what she always did when someone glanced her way; she smiled her usual smile. (Which always looks innocently shy.) He was surprised by the gestured and smiled back.

"Hey Shikamaru, who's your small friend there," Shikaku asked, turning his attention to the group of boys his sight never leaving Hinata. She could feel a blush rising from the stare.

"Who this?" Shikamaru replied, direction in Hinata's direction. "This is Naruto's friend, Hina."

"Hina huh? That's cute." Hinata nodded stiffly, unable to think of an response. He laughed a low chuckle, the sign of drinking obvious. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Hinata said in her childish, resisting the action to sink smaller. Shikaku began laughing again.

"Dad," Shikamaru warned.

"Chouza, do you believe he's sixteen?" He turned back to Hinata. "You look ten? Doesn't he look ten?" Chouza looked over, popping out from behind Shikakau.

"My goodness!" Chouza said, having lighter signs of intoxication. "You're sixteen. You need more meat on those bones of yours. We need more Shish bobs!" Naruto discretely traded places with Hinata again. Shikaku and Chouza seemed to forget about 'Hina' once she was out of sight, and began converse with each other again.

"Here," Shikamaru said, sliding a small pouch across the counter to Hinata. She took it and looked inside, Naruto looking over her shoulder interested. "They're tokens. They're for some gambling game on the next street over. My dad gave then to me, but I'm not the gambling type."

"Thank you," Hinata said.

"You have anything for me?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Why would I get anything for you?" Shikamaru asked snidely. Hinata examined one of the tokens closer, before a push from her other side took her attention.

"It's a good idea to file for a child early," Iniochi said, giving a hard pat on Asuma's shoulder that would nearly knock him over; a couple of slurs in his words. "Because if you wait too long, and the first time doesn't work out, it'll be too late."

"I'll keep that in mind," Asuma replied uneasily, mostly towards the deep intoxication of the other man other than the words he said. Hinata could only hear that much till Naruto was pulling her away with 'see ya laters' to Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Wowwie, look how much he gave you," Naruto exclaimed, once they were out and wandering the streets again. He kept tossing the bag of tokens in his hands as they made their way towards the other street. "You know how to gamble, right Hinata?"

"I've had some experience," She replied, remembering the late night poker lessons from the Hokage herself long ago.

"Great, let's go to that place Shikamaru was talking about." Naruto rushed ahead, with Hinata keeping up close behind. Soon, before they realized it, they were included among a cheering crowd by the entrance of another building, one with bright neon colors and chimes of slots ringing. Hinata noticed many older and elderly men gambling, drinking, and throwing tantrums humorous to the public eye.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Before she could protest further, Naruto ran ahead into the building and she could only follow, oppose to just standing there alone. Naruto rushed to the first slot machine open and begin putting coins into the slot.

"Go on and pull it," Naruto said, pointing to the lever. Hinata did as so and the machine went off, though Hinata's attention was more elsewhere other than the slot machine. A yell broke out and she saw a chair fly over their heads, laughter erupting shortly after, but Naruto didn't take any notice to it.

"Check it out, we got ten credits," Naruto said excitedly, watching the point meter change its numbers automatically. "Here, have some. We'll use them faster so we can do something else." He looked around, then pointed to an empty slot two seats down. Hinata took a hand full of tokens and nervously made her way to the seat. She could help feel defenseless, but she went none the less. Quickly she began playing the slots. The quicker she finished the tokens, the quicker she and Naruto would leave this havoc room.

"Hina-niisan." Hinata looked behind her almost, jumping into the machine itself out of suddenness, but recognized the voice.

"Konohamaru, Udon, it's nice to see you," Hinata replied, gaining back her calm state. The two boys gave playful snickers behind their masks before lifting them up to reveal their mischievous grins. They both wore their summer yakuta-s in colors that represented both their personality.

"Did we scare you?" Konohamaru snickered.

"Startled is more of the word. What - How are you two enjoying the festival?" She felt curious to ask about their appearance at such an environment but refrained, knowing the nature of them, it wouldn't matter.

"We're having lots of fun," Udon answered, putting on his mask again. "Where's Naruto-niisan?"

"Yeah, aren't you two always hang together," Konohamaru asked, looking around. Hinata motioned two seats over, looking over herself. Naruto was in the middle of giving another yell of excitement as the machine gave another whirl of noises. He looked over, around the two other men between them, catching her eye just as she looked.

"How you doing over there? I'm almost finished with my tokens?"

"Almost there," she replied before Naruto turning back to his slot machine. She turned back around, curious that he said nothing more, then found the answer. Konohamaru and Udon were standing behind Hinata as if they were also playing the slot machine.

"Don't let him see us," Konohamaru whispered. " We have a special surprise for him. If he sees us, he'll suspect something. Are you going to see the firework show?"

"Later on-"

"Great! See you there," Konohamaru said, a bit of mischievous in his words. He turned and ran into the other direction, disappearing in the crowd.

"Hey, wait for me," Udon complained as he rushed after him. Hinata could only wonder what was in store.

...

Naruto held the two tickets they received from their credits, examining them from every angle possible.

"You think we should have gotten something else?" He asked, as they both walked down the festive streets. Their next destination was written on the tickets they receive when they trades their credits. "I mean, there wasn't something I wanted and you didn't see anything you liked."

"Nothing in particular," Hinata said.

"Rumble house - two free passes, huh?" Naruto rubbed his chin as he repeated the words on the ticket again. "I wonder what the whole thing is about?" Hinata shrugged, then suddenly startled once again as she felt the ground beneath her shake slightly. In a few short steps, they had finally reached their destination, and instantly got excited. In front was what appeared to be a wreaked building with only the silhouette of a crowd through the entrance door, which was guarded by a uninterested bouncer reading a book. Another second passed and the ground shook once again.

"Now this place look like fun," Naruto said, walking casually to the front. He handed the front guy their tickets and he tore them, giving half of the tickets back. Naruto led the way in, Hinata reluctantly following suit. The crowd of people was much larger than they expected once they entered. Fortunately to their small frames, compared to the other men there, they were able to slip through the crack in the excited crowd to slither their way to the front, having full view of the show. Appearing in the middle of the room, was a ring set by rope, and in the middle were glass wear and delicate decorations that should belong in a expensive mansion; at least to Hinata. To Naruto, on the other hand, was just a pile of breakable things.

"What are they going to do?" Hinata asked, having an bad feeling rise inside. A common feeling that never failed her.

"I don't-" He began, scanning the crowd in the front, then stopped, locking on a familiar face in the crowd. "Look, it's Lee." His naturally loud voice crossed over the ring towards Lee's direction and in an instant, Lee shot up his head at the call of his name. He quickly scanned the crowd and smiled when he spotted the two of them, beckoning them over. Naruto pushed his way through the crowd again while Hinata followed in the path.

"Naruto It's great to see you here," Lee said as they took place beside him, then whispered as Hinata got near, "and it's nice to see you too, Hinata."

"It's nice to see you too," Hinata replied.

"How did you get it?" Naruto asked loudly, the crowds noise becoming loud once again.

"Gai-sensei is competing and gave me a free ticket. I'm here to cheer him on," Lee explained excitedly, too excited to keep still.

"On what?" Naruto's answer was interrupted with a loud gong and the sudden erupt cheer from the crowd.

"Here he comes," Lee yelled, pointing to the parting of the crowd. Naruto and Hinata watched as Gai came marching through with, surprisingly, Kakashi following behind, looking as if he rather be somewhere else.

"Alright! Are you ready, Kakashi? Prepare yourself," Gai yelled abruptly, walking in the middle of the ring proudly.

"What is he-" Hinata began, but was drowned out by the cry of the crowds sudden yells of men. It was then that Hinata noticed the dark, dent center of the ring. Gai stood in the middle of the ring holding his famous pose; akimbo with a thumbs ups to the side. Slowly, he raised his hand into the air and gave a war cry, that could have shaken the building itself. His fist went straight down towards the floor, hitting the dent with controlled power. An enormous shock wave shook the building again, making dust fall from the ceilings.

Slowly, the building settled from its shaking. To Hinata's surprise, the glassware in the ring remained unharmed. The room hushed down with anticipation. Breaking through the silence, a crack split between an glass cat gave way. The next second later the rest of the decorative glass broke, shattered into what seemed to be a million pieces. The recoil from the fallen pieces ruptured another rumble throughout the building and the crowd began cheering louder than before.

"Go Gai-sensei." Lee yelled, along with Naruto who gave a simple yell. Gai immediately gave his famous pose, with his teeth flashing and a thumbs up. Hinata was nearly the exact opposite of the two energetic teens, caught off guard by the show. She poked Naruto in the arm and he spun around completely.

"I'm going to get some air," Hinata said, suddenly growing claustrophobic.

"Should I go with you?" Naruto asked frantically, obviously completely absorbed in the display as he darted his eyes between her and the ring.

"It's fine," Hinata said waving him off as she attempted to push herself out into the crowd, but she did not have enough strength as Naruto did. Naruto gave a sad wave before he was turned around by Lee just in time to see Kakashi enter the ring with a giant, solid cube of lead in front of him. Hinata managed to get herself towards the direction of the door. Squeezing through the crowd of men, the building began to rumble again and the sudden burst of excitement caused Hinata to lose her footing.

She bummed into the back of a large man. As he cheered, not noticing her at all, he brought his arm down and knocked his elbow on the side of Hinata's brow. She quickly ignored the pain that shot through the side of her head and continued through and out of the building. As she stumbled out, the guy sitting at the front laughed.

"A little too rough for you," he said, giving her a side glance yet keeping his head turned to his book.

"A little," Hinata answered, cupping the side of her forehead the pain subsiding slightly. She gave the side of her head a poke, only feeling an upcoming bruise. She became tense as she hear a small cracking noise, but did not feel any pain. Instead, the glasses she wore slipped off the bridge of her nose and fell to the ground. She quickly tried to pick them up, but as she grabbed the frame, one of the lens fell out. She looked down in horror as her only disguise broke between her fingers.

She was caught out in the open with no shelter and she had no idea what to do. She immediately turned to the first, dark alley way between the buildings. Once she knew she was alone and out of sight, she raised her head to make sure no one followed her. What was she to do now?

She felt a tap on her shoulder that made her run off again, but she felt the hand cup her shoulder before she could run off and turn her around.

"Sasuke," Hinata said, calming her breathing. "It's nice to see you."

"Good evening," Sasuke replied, with a small nod. Unlike all her other friends, Sasuke wasn't wearing a yakuta. Just his regular attire. He held out a plastic face mask of a cat. She took it and examined it. "To hide your eyes."

"How did you- Were you following?"

"I happen to be close by. Better me than someone else," Sasuke explained, checking every few seconds at the alley entrance behind her.

"Thank you," Hinata said, pulling the mask over her face. Two small slits for eyes were her only source of sight now. If the situation is needed, she could just use her byakugan, but she would rather not resort to drastic measures.

"You're not comfortable with festivals?" Hinata asked.

"It's not my thing." Hinata hummed softly.

"Do you have any idea on a plan?" Sasuke nodded.

"I do have one, but I don't know how it'll play out," Sasuke explained, an uncertainty in his tone.

"It's alright. I trust you'll do your best."

"Then you're heading to the park at midnight?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded. "I'll try to make it subtle from the public but I can't make any promises. Hopefully, it'll go according to plan."

"Hina!" The two of them instantly recognize the yell of Naruto in the streets. Sasuke smirked, shaking his head.

"You better go to him before he catches us together." Hinata rushed off, giving Sasuke a wave goodbye before he disappeared in the darkness of the alleyway. She entered the streets, quickly spotting Naruto looking around for her in front of the Rumble House.

"Where did you go?" Naruto asked as Hinata approached him. She saw his confusion through the eye sockets of her mask.

"My glasses broke so I bought a mask," Hinata lied. She peered at him through the slits. "Can you see anything?"

"Nope, it's perfect," Naruto said, getting closer to see into the eye slits. Hinata blushed behind the mask as her sight was reduced to his blue eyes. "Only if I get really close. I can see you. I'm just hoping you can see the fireworks through it."

"You mean," Hinata began, noticing that everyone was traveling in one direction.

"Yep, it's close to midnight!" Naruto yelled, getting a few more yells from random people. "We better get going, because it's going to be one heck of a party."

* * *

**Attempt Chaos will be ensured next time. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry that this chapter took so long. I had a really great summer though. Went to Walt Disney world, Orlando Studio, Bush Gardens, the Colorado Mountains...but you don't want to hear about my trip you want to read this chapter. So Enjoy.**

* * *

Hinata followed Naruto, both side by side, as the scenery changed from the old building on the rural side of town to forestry. They followed the road till it turned dirt-covered and there were more people gathered on the road as they traveled. Lanterns of different and many colors hanged from the branches, lighting the path for the festival-goers. Naruto picked up a stick and poked at them as they walked under the shelter of the trees. Hinata watched as the colored lights moved side to side on top of the tree trunks and people, almost hypnotically.

It took a while, as it was hard to see, but she soon noticed Naruto staring at her giving up the action of swinging the lanterns. She smiled at him, but remembered at the same time that she was wearing a mask. Surprisingly, Naruto smiled back, as if he was looking through the mask.

"Where do you feel like sitting?" Naruto asked just as they were at the end of the tunnel of trees and entering a vast, grassy field that seemed able to fill the whole village population. The field was also covered in lanterns, set by individual groups of either of friends and companions or clans and family members. All of them scattered along the hills and mounds of grass, like small street lights in a miniaturized town. A small pond settled still at the edge of the field, a borderline ending the sea of lanterns, reflecting their lights over the waters. "How 'bout in the middle? That seems like a good spot. I wonder where everyone else is sitting."

"Over there perhaps?" Hinata asked, direction a motion across the way. Naruto laughed in amazement.

"You're right. It's Kiba and Shino." Naruto said excitedly, leading the way to the pair sitting by a lantern to themselves. It wasn't till they got closer when Naruto greeted when they turn to notice their arrival.

"Hey, you made it. Take a load off," Kiba greeted, motioning for them to sit on the mat. "How ya enjoying the festival?" He shot the two a sly look that Hinata couldn't decipher, but seemed to annoy Naruto, hiding it behind a low chuckle.

"It was very eventful," Hinata answered, naming the places Naruto and her visited.

"What's with the mask? Something happened?"

"The glasses broke when Hinata and I went to the Rumble House place," Naruto explained, giving a light tap on the cheek of the mask. " So she bought a mask as a disguise."

"You went to the Rumble House?" Kiba asked interested, allowing Naruto the bragging right to his admission experience.

"Sorry, about the glasses," Hinata said to Shino.

"It's fine," Shino calmly said, his attention drawn more somewhere else. Hinata looked across many group to find what exactly had caught Shino interest; one group that stood out from the rest.

"Your clan?" Hinata asked, knowing it was true by the similarities of styles between the people sitting over there and Shino's usual style. They held a calm stature among their group, differentiating among their surroundings noticeably. Shino nodded, staring for a few moments before turning his attention away and back to their group. Kiba tugged Hinata's attention away by her sleeve and pointed in the other direction.

Across many more lanterns and spread blankets, there was a group that also stood out, but in a more obvious way. The group of people Kiba pointed at were surrounded by literally dozens of canines of many sizes. Surprisingly, to Hinata they weren't as exuberant as she had seen some of them. It would have seem the atmosphere calmed their usual behavior. Among the many canines that gathered around, she could spot Akamaru sitting rather comfortably among his kind.

"Enough about my clan," Kiba said, waving the sight of his people off like old news. "Take a look at yours." Kiba discreetly pointed behind a open hand in front of them. She gazed over the hill to the base of the grassy plain. She unintentionally gulp at the sight. There was a rather large group of people gathered together, more specifically just as Kiba said, her clan.

The most serious-looking clan there, as serious as you could get at a firework show. The Hyuga clan took settlement at the ponds edge, the water and light's reflection making the white-eyed faces seem more eerie then attended. The overall feeling as the group was cut in half, she noted. Half was content, having other friends attend the group, while the other, noticeably older, half seemed irritated to attend the event. She knew that her clan was huge on this side, but now, as they were grouped together, did she see the size.

"Lee looks like a sore thumb in there," Kiba commented, Naruto chuckling in agreement. Hinata scanned the small crowd below again to spot said person the second time around, amazed at her miss. Lee was the most energetic, hard-to-miss person in the crowd, waving his arms around; most likely telling a story. The few people around him were amused, except one person. He didn't seem to have the same energy as his family. He sat at an awkward angle making his face hidden from her sight.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto suddenly said, almost like a cheer. Hinata turned and saw Sasuke through her tunnel vision; or at least his pant legs as he walked on by. "Alright, see ya later...Prick." He turned to Hinata in a low whisper. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you never have to deal with him." Hinata could only nod guiltily, watching Sasuke go. He went down the hill, sliding on the grass, and casually took a seat beside Lee's small group. Particularly, to the side of the least enjoyed individual.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto again suddenly yelled, over ecstatically. Hinata was somewhat getting tired of turning her head just to see, but she didn't want to expose herself yet. Using her Byakugan required chakra and someone with definitely sense her. Especially, the whole ninja village that happened to be gathered here.

"Good Evening, everyone," Iruka greeted as he approached the group. "Is that Hina under that mask?" Hinata nodded overly ecstatically, holding her mask in place. "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"I am doing well," she answered loud enough for him to hear. If only her glasses didn't break.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, pointing at something in Iruka's hand.

"This thing," Iruka said, holding the small stick up. "It's a sparkler. I was passing these out earlier. The firework committee was short on hands so I offered my help." He then handed the sparkler to Shino, who accepted it. He examined it, seeming confused of the simple gesture. Kiba eyed him slightly envious.

"Iruka-sensei, do you think I could help?" Naruto asked, a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"Well," Iruka said, considering the idea but realized who he was talking to. "Wouldn't it be nicer to just watch?"

"Come on," Naruto whined like a child. Hinata watched Naruto sympathetically and decided to speak up, know what was on Iruka's mind.

"What if I came to help also?" Iruka looked at her with relief.

"If Hina is coming along then I guess it would be alright," He said, beckoning the two of them to follow. Naruto jumped up at once with a shout of victory, startling a few watchers around them. Hinata followed suit.

"We'll be here when it's over," Kiba shouted. Hinata waved at them both as she followed Naruto and Iruka, going through the lanterns once more. Soon, they were back into the forest. This time, however, they were going on a small, hidden path that led around the pond. Through the path, the dirt ground turned into a wooden plank that lead onto a small dock overlooking the pond. As Iruka said, there were only three people working the firework show. A single candle on a long, tall candleholder flickered in the middle of the dock surrounded by dozens of rockets, ready and set.

"I found more recruits," Iruka announced. The men yelled in excitement and in relief simultaneously. Iruka then directed Naruto and Hinata at a station next to each other with fireworks and stilts, giving them both stick lighters. "Once you set the fireworks on put the next one on the stilt. We'll be going down the row so there is no need for perfect timing. Start the lighters with the candle. Hina, you'll be starting the first one so be ready."

"When do I start?" Hinata asked.

"When all the lights from the other side go out." He looked at her strangely. "Wouldn't it be a long easier if you took the mask off."

"Hina can see just fine, Iruka-sensei," Naruto quickly waved off. "There are eye hole in her mask." Iruka seemed uncertain still.

"Well, if you say so." He stared uneasily till one of the other guys called him, distracting him from Hinata all together.

"Isn't this great Hinata," Naruto whispered excitedly, rocking with eagerness. "You even get to start the show." Hinata smiled under her mask, gazing across the waters. The field across the pond, where they were, was still lighten up with the soft, orange glow. Suddenly, a muffled gong was heard from the distance. The glow from the lights began to go out one by one. Hinata quickly went to the candle and lit her lighter just as Naruto prepared her rocket. One glance up at the hill and she was nearly staring into complete darkness.

"Now?" Hinata whispered to Naruto. She could see his face glowing from the end of the lighter. He grinned.

"Now." She guided her wand to the thread of the rocket, setting off the string. She scooted back as the rocket sharply squealed. Swiftly, the rocket shot into the sky, exploding into a thousand of sparkles and a giant bang. Naruto immediately set his off right afterwards and it shot into the sky, lighting up the darkness as well with vivid colors and shaking the body with a pound. Naruto gave a roar of a yell as Iruka and the other men set their rocket's off as well.

Hinata set back up another rocket on the stilt and set it flying as her turn came back around. As she set off another one on the fifth round, Naruto came close again and she turned to see him by lighters.

"You know what? Look up at the sky," He said in a serious but content tone. He looked up to the sky just as her rocket exploded. "I realized every time I think of you. " He lit his rocket and it soar into the sky. "It makes me feel like this." Sparks of colors flew everywhere as another wave of sonic boom reached their body and heart. Hinata froze on his words as he turned to look at her. She slowly reached up and took off her mask, now able to see him fully and all.

"Me too," She whispered, almost inaudible. Another rocket exploded that could shake the ground. The quick flash of color gave them sight from a short while before turning a soft, orange glow again. Naruto could hear it though, words for only his ears. They both couldn't keep from showing their pearly whites and small laughs.

They're moment was cut short from their promise as they had to fire more rockets into the sky. Hinata put her mask back on. After the tenth round, Hinata heard rustling behind her. She quickly turned around only to be faced with nearly complete darkness, she stared a few second before shaking the distraction off. After she set off another rocket she heard it again.

"Do you hear that?" Hinata asked, turning back around again. Nothing again.

"Yeah, I can hear that," Naruto said setting off another rocket. He was still looking up at the sky. Hinata sighed with a small shake of her head, figuring she was hearing things. Another round of rockets and the sound came back, slightly louder. This time Naruto caught it as well.

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked curiously, pausing to better hear for only another rocket give another shriek as it shot to the sky. As the sound from the explosion diminished a low roar and snarl came from behind them both. At the same time, they both looked behind each other watching a small, black cloth figure crawling up to them. The flicker of the light illuminated the horrific sight of a face emerging from the cloth. Instant, Hinata back away on instinct feeling herself knock into a couple of rockets.

Naruto, on the other hand, let his head dropped to one side completely confused. The black cloth came closer till it gave a childish yell and fell forward. It knocked into Naruto as he also fumbled on top of a few rockets.

"What's the big idea?" Naruto said, pushing the figure on top of him. The small figure stumble backward, the leaving the cloth behind as Naruto grabbed hold of it. Konohamaru stumbled out. "Konohamaru, what are you doing?" Konohamaru wasn't paying attention as he whined angrily.

"Udon, you were suppose to back me up. Not trip me," Konohamaru said, turning behind him in the darkness. Udon appeared walking closer into the candle light holding a bundle of equipment in his arms.

"I didn't trip you. You tripped yourself," Udon said defensively, dropping everything he had on the ground exhausted.

"Naruto!" Iruka's yelled, his voice tangled in the sound of another shriek of a rocket...and another...and another. Naruto and Hinata quickly turned to see all the rockets began lighting up; a lighter dropped near their igniters the culprit.

"Uh oh," Naruto said. They all quickly jumped away as the fireworks shriek and shot in to the air in different directions. One after another, the one's that aimed for the sky exploded sending the sky aflame in an overload of brilliant colors. Others arced over trees creating colors within the trees. Some of the rockets shot over and went out into the water. Hinata watched as some of the rockets jump across the water like a stepping stone sending ripples across the surface.

The rockets burst just as it hit the adjacent hill. The hill, that was occupied by the spectators, was quickly empty as the rockets skid across the grass leaving a trail of fire.

"Haha, cool. Oh, wait a minute, I mean not cool," Naruto said guilty, taking in the situation slowly.

"Konohamaru, Udon," Iruka began angrily. "What are you two doing here? This a restricted area." Konohamaru laughed nervously as Udon looked away embarrassed. Iruka sighed annoyingly shaking his head. "Naruto. Hina, could please look after these two." Neither Hinata nor Naruto had enough time to answer as Iruka chased after the other shinobi, who were also working the fireworks, that raced off into the woods as smoke began to rise above the trees.

"Konohamaru, look what you did. You made a forest fire," Naruto began to lecture, pointing to the forest as the top of the trees began catching on fire. Then he pointed across the waters at the field. "And a field fire."

"It was bound to happen with you here, anyway," Konohamaru defended, with only Udon's nods as agreement. "Besides, they look like they're having a great time over there." He looked over across the pond, as well did the others. The people on the field managed to put out many of the flames that started on the grass, all except one. One particular flame began to grow bigger and many of them started putting wood into the fire. Naruto started to laugh.

"It's a bonfire," Naruto couldn't help point out.

"Come on, Udon," Konohamaru quickly whispered as Naruto and Hinata were caught watching the party.

"Konohamaru," Hinata called hastily, watching as the two boys disappear in to the woods. (She saw that the heavy smoke turn into a hazy fog hovering above the tree tops.)

"Let them go," Naruto said, not bothering to even watch them leave. His attention was kept on the fire and the yells that came from the field.

"What about Iruka?"

"I'm sure he'll live. It's not like it's the first time that that's ever happen to him-" Naruto cut off, as a scent brushed against his nose. He suddenly felt very hungry again. "What is that?"

"What's what?" Hinata didn't get a straight answer as Naruto began walking into the forest. She followed to the edge of the forest and the start of the clearing. There she saw what Naruto was talking about. Food and lots of it. The bonfire was a much bigger than she imagined. People were surrounding it like a regular campfire with vendors giving away many assortments of cuisines. Hinata ignored the men who were stripping off their shirts. Though, she couldn't blame them. The fire was huge enough that she could feel the heat radiating from where she stood, and she wasn't even near the gathering.

"Must be all the stuff that they didn't sell, and they're giving it out for free," Naruto said excitedly, running towards the crowd. He soon stopped and turned back around. Hinata stood motionless and weary. Naruto slowly made his way back to her, remembering the situation at hand. "Or we could head back to the apartment. It is getting kind of late." Naruto began heading in the opposite direction, but before he could actually go anywhere, Hinata pulled him back.

"No, don't," Hinata began, shaking her head.

"Don't what? Did you want to go somewhere else?"

"I mean," She said softly. "If you want to go enjoy the food, you shouldn't let me stop you."

Naruto became utterly confused. "But, you won't be able to. Not with this thing on at least." He tapped the surface of her mask. "It's fine. I've eaten enough today and it's getting la-" A loud bark interrupted his babbling as Kiba ridding Akamaru came towards them. Kiba jumped off the large white dog when he was feet away. Hinata was glad that she was wearing a mask. Kiba had been one of the many who stripped their top off.

"I was wondering where you two been. Let me guess, it was your genius work that created this," Kiba said, point behind him at the bonfire.

"That was not my fault," Naruto said defensively.

"Sure it wasn't. Anyway, you staying for the after party cookout. Free food."

"Actually, we were-"

"Actually," Hinata interrupted. "Naruto was going to stay for the party. I was going to head back home. I'm rather tired and would like to go to sleep now." Naruto was shocked by Hinata's words. Kiba seemed to understand, if not, only somewhat.

"Alright then, see you later," Kiba began, then turned to Naruto. "We're on the other side of the fire, come find us. Now, we shall leave you to your goodbye since I've experience how long that can take." Kiba then sat back down on Akamaru's and was carried away.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You know where to find me," Hinata simply said, with a nod. Naruto reached up, getting close, and pulled the mask away only a few inches away from her face.

"Thank you," Naruto said sincerely, looking straight into her eyes. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You're welcome," She whispered back happily. Naruto placed the mask back on her face, feeling that he needed to do something more so he settled for a one-arm hug. He squeezed her tight before releasing her again. With that he raced off yelling his goodbyes and waving. Hinata waved back watching him disappear over to the other side before she disappeared herself into the forest. The walk back home was relatively quiet, other than the elderly taking a midnight stroll and a few shops still open, the streets almost look deserted.

It was near pitch black when she approach the building of Naruto's apartment. All the light's were out in the building except one; Naruto's room.

"Did we leave the light on?" Hinata thought to herself. She climbed the staircase, deciding that was the case. As she approached the door, she stopped. The door was open a crack leaking light into the outside. "Did we leave the door unlocked?" She grew nervous. She walked slowly, grabbing hold of the knob, and pushed the door open. A stream of light blinded her temporarily. As it subsided, a person sitting at the table came into view.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but the door was unlocked," he said, rising from the table. Hinata froze on the spot as he walked up to her, stopping far enough for space but close enough to invade hers. "It seems Naruto isn't here. That makes this more convenient. " His white eyes politely stared at her, with an edge of sternness.

"Neji," Hinata said, the name slipping out of her mouth unconsciously. Neji was intrigued by his name.

"It seems that you know who I am. Now tell me," Neji began. He lifted his hand and grabbed the edges of Hinata's mask before she could move away. "Who are you?"

**

* * *

Next chapter coming...eventually. I'm not going to lie.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm finally finished. Apologies on the long wait, but -enter excuse here-. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Hinata laughed hard enough that tears. She had to lean against the side of the door frame to kept her standing.

"Really," She said, coming out of the bedroom and sat down at the table where Naruto was finishing breakfast.

"Yeah," Naruto said, jamming another piece of toast in his mouth. "You should have seen it. They had to dunk the guys head in the lake to get the fire out, but that was around two in the morning. You were fast asleep when that happened. Did you have a good sleep? I didn't wake you up, right? I'm pretty sure you were fast asleep when I came back." Hinata laughed, cordial this time.

"I had a wonderful sleep, and you didn't wake me up," Hinata said, taking a sip of tea she brewed. "I didn't even hear you when you came in this morning."

"That's good." Naruto paused from grabbing another bit as his attention was drawn to the clock hanging on the wall. "Oh shoot. I was suppose to meet Iruka at the academy in a couple of minutes." He rushed out his chair, grabbing his headband and jacket. "Remember when we kind of ditched Iruka. Well, I promised Iruka that I would help around the academy to make up for it."

"So you won't be back till in the evening?" Hinata finished, beginning clean the table as Naruto continued to rush about the room.

"Yeah," Naruto said sadly, taking a second to sulk childishly. "Man, I don't even remember school being that long. Anyway, he kind of asked for you too, but I told him you were sick so that should cover that." He rushed to the door, then skid back to the main room grabbing his headband that was still lying on the table. "Oh, and I'll remember to buy you new sunglasses afterwards so you won't have to wear that mask." Before he rushed back to the door again, he grabbed Hinata into a bear hug with a small lift. She giggled and hugged back. "See you later." He waved good-bye and he was out the door.

"Goodbye," Hinata said cheerfully before he disappeared. As the door closed behind him, her cheerfulness vanished away. "Goodbye." Her second farewell wasn't as joyful as her first, or more as not at all. She slowly sat back down at the table, nervousness quickly filling her body. She stared anxiously at her hand. Gradually, they began to shake slightly. Her legs began to shake restlessly. She sat there for minutes thinking; remembering. The more she began to remember, the more nervous she began to feel.

Hinata shot her head down, looking down to the floor, when Neji removed her mask, almost backing out of the door. Neji grabbed her shoulder before she had a chance to take a step back and pulled her inside the apartment. Hinata tripped on the step, managing to catch herself and leaped back on her feet. Neji proceeded by shutting the door and locking it.

"I wasn't going to run away," Hinata said defensively, backing into the apartment.

"I was only taking precautions," Neji said sedately, ignoring her confession. "Your behavior indicates that you are not a person of confrontation. I will only leave when you tell me what I want to know. Starting with my previous question, who are you?"

With little courage, Hinata was able to only look straight at him for a few seconds before her sight would drop again, her confidence draining away.

"Well...um. My name is Hinata," Hinata answered timidly, her voice was no more than a whisper.

"Speak Louder," Neji ordered irritably, stepping closer into her personal space. Hinata instinctively took a step back, almost bumping into the table. She dared not to look up again, knowing his intimidating stare would simply render her silent once again.

"My name is Hinata," she said, slightly louder.

"Better," Neji said calm and satisfied. "You're the person that made the rumors fly around. But from what I can speculate, they are nothing more than exaggerations." Hinata remained silent. A hand then grasped her chin and yanked it up, forcing her to look into his mirror eyes. Hinata stared anxious, to shock for words. Neji glared, as examining her visage. Her nerves calm a bit as she became more familiar with the curious eyes staring down at her. "There seems to be no doubt that you have the distinctive trait of the Hyuga clan, but show me."

Hinata agreed by activating her byakugan for a brief moment. Neji released his hold.

"If you are here now," Neji continued reposed. "Then where did you come from? As long as I have lived, _Hinata Hyuga_ didn't exist in this village nor in our clan."

"I come from another Hyuga clan," Hinata replied hesitantly.

She cringed under Neji's skeptical stare. She couldn't blame him. The words sounded foolish herself.

"Another Hyuga clan? Don't suppose this _clan_ is in another Konohagure that you're from."

"Actually-"

"Do you take me for an idiot?" Neji interrupted angrily. "Do you expect me to believe that nonsense? It no surprise that you managed to trick that imbecile, Naruto, with your lies-"

"Do not talk of Naruto in such a manner!" Hinata abruptly shouted, her stance strengthened with visual confidence and irritation. It surprised her when she realized that she had managed to get Neji to step away. Aware of her sudden outburst, she attempted to keep her posture, unafraid and determined. "What I tell is the truth. I come from another hidden village of the leaves; another ninja village. There is another Hyuga clan with the same gift as do the ones here. There are people living there too, my friends and my family. They are real and Naruto believes me."

"Then why don't go home?" Neji asked calmly, but still clearly annoyed. Hinata opened her mouth reply but nothing came out. She knew the answer, but something caught her words and kept from being spoken.

"Because," Hinata managed to spurt out. A dark, extremely red blushed formed on her face and the thought of Naruto on her mind. She had to force herself not to drop her head. "Because I..wanted to..learn." A failed lie. Neji looked at her curiously.

"Learn," Neji repeated with a dull humor. "What could you possibly learn in a place that is exactly like your?"

"The land is different. The villages are different. The people are different. We are not the same," Hinata explained.

"If there are two of the same villages, then why is not common knowledge?"

Hinata sighed calmly, dreading the question that baffled her as well.

"I do not know," Hinata said quietly. Silence appeared when Hinata was suppose to elaborate, but she didn't.

"I see, typical," Neji replied bored-like. "From your fun and games, you failed to think up of a proper story." His attention was diverted for a moment at her glanced at the clock on the wall.

Hinata glanced at the time also. It was nearing one in the morning.

"You don't belong here," Neji continued. "I would suggest that you leave immediately but you would most likely give me another excuse." Hinata frowned, unable to reply. "But I will humor you. Come by the Hyuga district tomorrow. I'll give you till the end of tomorrow to have proof. If you don't come, I'll assume that you have gone _home_. But if you are here, I'll personally make sure that you _are_ gone."

He then turned around, walking to the front door. Before he left, he made one final statement.

"Besides, who will miss someone who doesn't exist."

Hinata knew what she had to do. She couldn't run away like when she was younger. Not like she had a place to run to, nor did she find it right for her to simply run away. This place was her home now.

Then why was she avoiding confrontation?

Throughout the morning, Hinata had to find things to ease her mind, even if it were for a little while. Usually, calming activities, all that would do anything but calm her nerves. She finally had given up after lunch when she realized that she couldn't eat.

Either from her agitated self or from the lack of food, she grew tired and restless from just sitting. In one swift movement, she strode from her seat to the door and left the apartment with locking the door this time.

Naruto stood in a daze. As it would seem as his attention would be up in the sky. Others would beg to differ after witnessing a shuriken graze across the top of his head, probably cutting off a few hairs.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked curiously. He took a few steps back as a shuriken flew past him hitting it's designated, bulls-eye target. Naruto ignored his question till he was taken out of trance by another shuriken that passed across the front of his face.

"Huh? Did you say something Sasuke?" Naruto asked sheepishly, dodging another shuriken by taking a step forward. He also didn't seem fazed by the sharp, flying projectiles that would sometimes cut across his paths.

"What are you day dreaming about that's so intriguing? You've been spaced out for a good five minutes," Sasuke explained irritably. He then picked up a Shuriken on the ground and flicked it on the closes dart target. The only one that stayed put while the rest of them were scattered on the ground. An quiet awe irrupted from their audience.

"Nothing," Naruto replied too quickly, failing to look suspicious. "Just thinking."

"Good one," Sasuke said impassively. He turned to the students lined up on the other side of the field once he noticed the fleets of shuriken stopped. "Alright, clean up and head back inside."

The group of young boys followed the order with only few complaints.

"How come the listen to you?" Naruto asked annoyed, noticing their subtle behavior. "When I do it, they don't listen." They moved back into the academy building, observing the students from an open window. "So, what's next on the agenda?" Sasuke took out a small note from his pocket.

"Some paperwork that we have to explain about so don't go dozing off again about whatever you were thinking about," Sasuke discoursed, giving the small note to Naruto, his attention turning back to the students.

"I was thinking about last night, for your information," Naruto began straightforward, folding the note uncaring and shoving it in his pocket. "Wait a minute, that's right. You weren't there, were you." He laughed. "Oh boy, did you miss a show."

"What show?" Sasuke asked, suddenly interested. Naruto snickered some more.

"Shikamaru told me you left early. There was like a bonfire party after the fireworks, thanks to yours truly," Naruto said proudly, a smug grin wide across his face. "You should have been there. Everyone was really excited and they started to pass out free food. Man, I don't even know how long I was up. Must've been early in the morning though - Sasuke, where are you going?" Naruto watched stunned as Sasuke quickly jumped out the window.

"I need to go," Sasuke explained almost hastily.

"Go. Where? Now?"

"Yes, you know how to teach a class. Don't you." Naruto coughed a fake laugh. "Something came up, I need you to do it alone now."

"Something came up, when?" Naruto yelled. Not to his surprise, but to his utter most rage, Sasuke had vanished leaving him alone with the student who simply gave him odd looks.

Hinata was practically walking naked through the streets; metaphorically speaking. She didn't dress in her usual disguise, feeling more comfortable with walking around with her own clothes. Though she felt relax, the felt the more vulnerable.

She took the back roads, knowing that less people would travel those paths. She only past a few people who either minded their own business or too occupied in their own business to notice. Only one persons she saw notice. He looked familiar; a Jounin with a tendency not to take off his sunglasses and a familiarity of crows. He spotted her and she did what one would do; smile and wave. He did a few double takes as she walked by, but he didn't make a scene.

It would be lie if she wasn't nervous when she entered the quiet and eerie atmosphere of the Hyuga district. It wasn't long till she saw a familiar white wall surrounding the area and her family name hanging above the entrance way. Her feet took her into the compound, first entering the immense courtyard with the main house surrounding the perimeter. Two men sat the edge of the walkway at the front building, too occupied in their game of cards to notice. Not until she walked over and cast a shadow over their playing field.

"Excuse us, but-" one of them began but cut himself off as he looked up. The other one did as well obviously curious. He was well expecting someone else other than her.

"Excuse me, I need to speak with Neji. Is he in?" Hinata asked nervously, doing a well job of keeping her voice steady and clear. Their cards fell out of their hand and left forgotten on the walkway as the rest of their game.

"Who are you?" the first one asked, shaking his head as if snapping out of a daze.

"My name is Hinata and I am here to see Neji please," Hinata asked more relaxed, but still twiddling her fingers timidly. Neither of them seemed to notice as their eyes were locked on to her face; more specifically her eyes.

"I'll go get him," the second one finally replied, having trouble tearing his sight as he rose to leave.

"I'm sorry did you say your name is Hinata, as in Hinata Hyuga," the one left behind asked dumbfounded, standing up on the walkway. He noticed how he towered over Hinata and quickly dropped to the ground, only making a small difference in height. Hinata nodded in reply. "I apologize if I sound obvious, but that would mean you must be with us. How come I've never seen you before?"

"I come from another Hyuga clan from another leaf village," Hinata explained, not that much surprised when she received nearly the same response as everyone else.

"Is that still your story?" Neji accused, appearing down the hall.

"It's the truth and I do have proof," Hinata replied, keeping her head held high. She walked back until she was standing in the middle of the courtyard. "Do you agree that the fighting technique of the Hyuga clan cannot be mimic by anyone outside of the clan." She took a familiar stance with an open palm by her hip and the other help out in front of her. "I know the technique and I can show you." Neji peered skeptically, but nonetheless, stepped off the walkway.

"If it's a fight you are asking for, then I accept," Neji said Arrogantly, walking confidently in front of her. He mimicked her stance, standing noticeably more taller than Hinata. "Begin when you're ready."

Immediately, Hinata responded by quickly activating her byakugan and swiftly sliding her feet across the ground, thrusting her hands forward towards Neji. Neji quickly activated the same blood trait as well, dodging the attack with a side-step. Neji quickly spun around to the side, aiming a shot to her ribs. Hinata stepped back, successfully dodging his attack.

Their feet danced against the ground as they both skillfully dodging each other's attacks. Hinata's heart raced as the fight raged on, sliding across the dirt and the air. It became frustrating as Hinata notice his swiftness was far greater than hers, but she had no time to think about that. She was fighting to show her knowledge through the traditional style.

Hinata turned a final time, catching an open area through her vision. She pushed forward chakra through the palm of her hand just a Neji spun backwards; an opening from his back.

Just as Hinata's hand was nearly inches away from Neji's back, like a mirror, an open palm was replaced in front of her own hand. Suddenly, she flew back across the ground as Neji sent his own wave of chakra against her own. The power difference significantly noticeable between the two.

Hinata's feet momentarily left the ground before stumbling back down, almost tripping her backwards until she felt a body cushion her fall, instead of a concrete wall she knew to be there. She looked over her shoulder.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked, short of breath. Sasuke was interrupted before he could start as Neji call across the courtyard.

"You talked as if you knew the Hyuga fighting style perfectly. It's disappointing to see that this is your best, unless you're holding back."

"We'll talk later," Sasuke said quietly. He gently pushed her forward, back on her feet again. "For now, you have to fight. They don't particularly care how you fight, just how well you can fight. In other words, you have to win."

"Win," Hinata whispered to herself, questionably. She didn't quite understand why but she didn't have time to think. She took a few steps in front of her and got back into her stance, but instead of having her open palm towards Neji, she turned her hands inwards. A small change that would seem unimportant but made a grand difference.

There were more peers surrounding the courtyard than before. She could tell from the corner of her vision, but she didn't let it distract her. She stared straight at her opponent, Neji. He held a calm but suspicious countenance.

"I'm ready," Hinata answered confidently. The next second, both Hinata and Neji raced towards each other. In swift motion, they collided, blocking each other's attacks. They twirled again, striking and dodging, neither of them landing a blow. She noticed that Neji wasn't as quick as he was before, finding more openings as the battle progressed.

Near the heat, just like time had repeated itself, she found another opening. She pushed against the ground, turning faster, aiming to cut his rib cage. Like a memory, Neji spun around, aiming against her attack; an open palm against her diagonal hand. He sent another wave of chakra like before. Hinata countered it with a wave of her own.

Instead of fly back like before, she could feel herself cut through the push, feeling the rush of chakra run beside each side. She winced slightly, half of her left shoulder becoming numb with pain.

After the attacks, they both stopped into complete silence. Hinata let her arm limp on her side., without a word, but suddenly gasped when she spotted a lock of Neji's hair fell on his shoulder.

* * *

**Till next time... Oh, and though I don't mention it. I appreciate every review that is sent. They are a great motivator and make me really excited...I mean, REALLY excited. So, all in all. Thank you. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Awesome I'm done. It's a little bit shorter but not that much. Don't be angry. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

A turn of a street corner and a dash up floors or stairs, Naruto nearly busted the door down of his own apartment, losing all his breath once he was inside.

"Hinata, I brought you lunch," Naruto yelled, holding out a takeout box in front of him. He let himself fall back against the front door, placing the box beside him as he fell limp. He kicked his shoes off in the process. "I'm sorry that I'm late..." He then whispered. "_By three hours_. But I'm here now."

He rose himself off the floor and walked into the kitchen/living room, placing Hinata's lunch on the table.

"Hinata? I'm back," He grew curious as he was replied with empty silence. He quickly thought that she was in the bathroom. He called out again going through his usual routine of rummaging through the refrigerator. He finally stopped, realizing that he wasn't receiving a reply. He was completely alone in his apartment. He forced himself to remain calm as he friskily walked around the apartment, checking and rechecking each room his past. He called out Hinata's name in each room, each time growing more desperate.

He ran into the bedroom for the fifth time in his repetitiveness and almost yelled Hinata's name in panic. As he received nothing back for the millionth time in the past minute, he finally collapsed to the floor in shock.

"Where are you?" Naruto asked almost in panic. He started laughing nervously, almost in a state of disbelief. "You couldn't have left, could you? You didn't even take your disguise." The sound of a knock on the door jumped him back to his feet. He rushed to the front again, pushing away some of his furniture to clear a path. He nearly yanked the door off it's hinges as he opened the door once he reached it.

"Hinat-" Naruto slammed the door closed again, barricading the door with his body and slapping his hand over his mouth. The knocking came again, louder and harder.

"Naruto, open the door. Now," Neji called from the other side, not sounding the bit content. His knocking beat into Naruto's back, reminding Naruto that he was still at the door, and by the force he wasn't going to leave. Naruto took a deep breath then turned in one swing opening the door at the same time.

"Hey, Neji," Naruto greeted happily, leaning casually against his door frame. "How are you doing this find afternoon?" Neji stared annoyed. Naruto noticed something off, other than his usual scowl. The usual frame of locks around his face was noticeably lopsided. One side of his bangs was kept the same, while the other side was a clean cut diagonally above his ear. "Hey, did you get a haircut? 'cause I seriously think you should get your money back."

"Come, you presents is required at the Hyuga compound," Neji stated forcefully, through nearly gritted teeth. He ignored Naruto's question all together.

"Uh, your place?" Naruto curiously asked, his words hesitant. "Do I have to be there now? I'm actually expecting someone-"

"No," Neji interrupted. He turned and began walking away. Naruto rushed to get his shoes back on and lock his apartment. "Besides, I believe the person you are expecting is expecting you as well."

"I don't think-" Naruto began to say then paused, letting the words sink in. His apartment was empty and Neji was at his door. Hinata was gone and Neji was sending a message that someone at the Hyuga compound is requesting him. "Who exactly wants me?"

"Who do you think?"

Hinata examined her arm, through her reflection of the window. Though it was hard to see, there was a light hue of purple forming on her arm, from the top-side of her shoulder running down to her wrist. It wouldn't be a surprise if the tint grew darker later on. She moved her arm around feeling it fill with pain. A knocking came upon the door.

"It's me," Sasuke said from the other side. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, you can come in?" Hinata called, setting herself in the middle of the room. There was a futon left in the middle of the room for her. She left her jacket on top while she was using the window glare as a mirror. Sasuke came in the room caring a folded formal robe with a couple of medical supplies on top.

"How is your arm?" He asked sitting down beside her, placing the items on the floor.

"It's alright." Hinata showed him her arm, lifting up the sleeve of her shirt to show all of the damage.

"Turn around," Sasuke said, grabbing the ointment first.

"I can do it by myself," Hinata said, reaching out to grabbing to ointment out of his hand. Sasuke quickly pulled away.

"I know you can. Let me help," Sasuke replied earnestly, crawling behind Hinata instead. He spread the ointment over the forming colors on her skin. Hinata winced slightly, but kept quiet otherwise. "This should ease the pain and possibly the swelling,"

"It was nice of them to offer this room," Hinata started, waiting patiently for Sasuke to finish. The style of the room was very similar to the rooms at her own home. if she didn't know better, she could be convinced that she was home.

"It's not like they aren't hospitable about things." Once Sasuke finished with the ointment, he grabbed the bandages and began wrapping it around her arm. Hinata held out her arm more to give him more room.

"Naruto always told me that they were extremely strict and difficult to relate to." Sasuke exhaled an amused chuckle.

"Naruto always exaggerates," Sasuke said, unable to suppress a humorous grin. "And I think he was just talking about Neji. Overall, the people in the Hyuga clan are easy to get along with, but, to be honest, they are a bit too prideful." Hinata nodded, becoming quiet. Sasuke quickly finished wrapping the bandages around her arm. Next, he fixed the bandages around her shoulder to create an arm harness.

"They would like you to wear this," Sasuke said, grabbing next the robes and handing them over. "I'll help from behind."

Hinata felt somewhat awkward but began slowly changing out of her clothes and into the robes. She had difficulties keeping her arm in the robe, but managed as Sasuke held the collar of her robe up. She couldn't see but she hoped that Sasuke's sight was somewhere else other than on her. She managed let the sleeve hang on her injured shoulder while pulling her other arm through the other sleeve with ease. Sasuke began helping her wrap the band around her hip, but she quickly stopped him and moved the band higher on to her hip. The difference gave back her figure that she had to hide.

"Hinata," Sasuke called softly, matching the floating silence. She hummed, turning around once she finished . "I would like to apologize. This isn't what I expected once I lead Neji to you."

"What do you mean?" She turned to see him face to face. Sasuke didn't move from his position, his head slightly lower in a barely noticeable guilt.

"I mean, when you were suppose to meet Neji, I was planning and hoping for Naruto would be with you. I didn't think that he would leave you alone."

"Yes, I was getting tired after all the excitement at the festival. He wanted to stay longer so I told him he could stay and I would go on ahead," Hinata said, remembering letting Naruto mingle at midnight as she went to back to the apartments. "I was nearly scared to death when I saw Neji in Naruto's apartment. The sudden encounter was frightening, but I believe it was better that I was alone."

"You're right," Sasuke agreed, sounding more content. "You actually accomplished more by yourself. Standing from the crowd, this clan seemed to take an interest to you after your performance." Hinata let out a soft laugh, feeling giddy and a flushed blush appearing on her face. She could recall further back Sasuke walking by their spot and sat beside Neji.

"How did you convince Neji to look for me? He's not one to be easily swayed by rumors," Hinata said. She looked at Sasuke expectantly.

"You talk like you've known Neji for a long time," Sasuke teased, letting himself relax more casually. Hinata tried to brush the comment off but her embarrassment showed. "I know he's doesn't believe rumors, so I told him the truth. I said I knew and met you and that you were housing at Naruto's place. Simple as that. He knew I wasn't known for lying and that I wasn't lying to him. I told him to wait at Naruto's apartment. Like I said, I was expecting Naruto to be with you when you went back to your apartment. What happened with Neji in the apartment?"

"Of course, Neji asked who I was, where I came from, everything," Hinata said, releasing a tiring sigh. "I managed to tell him, despite being my usual self. He told me he didn't believe me and that he needed proof."

"You didn't-" Hinata quickly shook her head, covering her chest at the thought.

"He must have somewhere to be because he gave me till this morning give him proof."

"So you decided to prove this to Neji by-" Sasuke paused, gesture Hinata to continue.

"By demonstrating my knowledge of the Hyuga fighting style," Hinata continued. "Since he knew I wasn't from their clan, I had to prove that I was from another clan with the same ability as this one." Sasuke nodded.

"You still have to meet with the head and the rest of the clan," Sasuke informed. "They'll probably have the same, and probably more, questions for you."

"That's alright," Hinata replied calmly. "As long as they understand, I don't mind repeating myself."

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled into the sky. He grunted and whined in rage, pulling out his hair as he followed Neji towards the Hyuga compound. His feet staggered off the path sometimes, but always found it's way back. "I can't believe it. Sasuke told you about Hinata. How did- When did he- Augh!" He gasped, another terrible though entering his head. "How much does he know? How much do you know?"

"I already told you what I know," Neji explained never changing his speed, even if Naruto dragged on yards behind. "Hinata explained that she was from another village with the same clan in her own village. That's all."

"Really?" Naruto asked desperately. The cat was halfway out of the back

"Yes, Sasuke only told me that Hinata was staying with you and Hinata told me the rest. Now will you hurry up, we aren't even halfway there," Neji said walking slightly faster. Naruto let out a sigh of relief, rushing faster to walk beside him. He felt better knowing how much Neji knew, but he still didn't know where Sasuke stood. Hinata That bothered him greatly, but ignored the feeling for now.

"So Hinata is being taken care of, right?" Naruto asked, for the second time. Neji grunted but nodded. "That's good. Why did you want to fight her anyway?"

"To test her abilities," Neji replied. "As heir of the clan, she should at least have a decent knowledge and skill of an upcoming position."

"Ah, If that's the cas-Hey! How did you know that?" Naruto said stopping in track for a few moments then rushed to catch up with Neji. He almost ran into Neji as he came to a complete stop.

"Naruto. Hinata has already told you that there is another Hyuga clan in another Konoha, correct?" Neji asked his gaze in a daze and hard in thought. Naruto moved around in front of him to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Neji stayed silent for a while deep in thought and Naruto could only stare confused.

"If you haven't thought about it then I'll ask you, do you know where babies come from?" He asked seriously. Naruto immediately went into a fit of laughs..

"It's funny when you say 'babies' so seriously."

"Answer the question Naruto," Neji said persisted, taking a deep breath to keep himself calm.

"Sure I do," Naruto replied proudly. "Something about boats and getting them overseas, am I right?"

"And since you've been hiding Hinata, I presume she has already told you how they receive their infants as well."

"Yeah," Naruto said, his cheerfulness quickly draining away. He could remember the dismal talk they had together about them. It was almost like Hinata was telling a horror story. "The people are taken away and sometimes they don't come back." Neji looked interested, finding Naruto's words slightly disturbing, but shook his head and continued on about the topic at hand.

"So they don't know the whole story either," Neji stated more than asked, but Naruto nodded anyway looking more confused than ever.

"What are you getting at?" Neji sighed, his shoulders dropping slightly in disbelief.

"I'm saying what if the place where infants are made is the same place for both of the villages of Konoha."

"That can't be right," Naruto said. "We get our babies from across sea and-"

"And how did Hinata come here," Neji asked suddenly, causing Naruto to choke on his words.

"She came from across the sea," Naruto answered slowly, gradually realizing where the pieces went.

"Exactly. There is another Hyuga clan with the exact same doujutsu, doesn't that seem strange to you. Shouldn't clans group together. If that's the case, they are deliberately separating us. But the question is why?" Neji said. Naruto stayed silent but the answer was obvious when he became deep in thought. "What if it's not only our clan? What if it's every clan in the village? What if the surrounding villages are like this as well. It's like there is another world we are cut off from and someone's keeping it that way. They are probably-no-definitely people who know about this other world. They are just keeping the rest of us in the dark."

The idea ran through Naruto's head over and over again.

"Why?" Naruto could only say, his mind still comprehending the words being said.

"That is what I intent to find out, and as you can guess, It is also Sasuke's intention as well. Now that Hinata has been exposed, the clan cannot deny her existence. Questions are going to be asked and people are going to want to know the answer."

"What's going to happen?" Naruto asked expectantly curious. Dreadfulness creped upon him as he began to realize his situation.

"I don't know," Neji answered honestly. He stated walking again.

The door slid open and Hinata was faced with a group of older men sited formally at a long table. Each of them held a stare that looked the bit least welcoming but still anticipating. The man sitting at the end of the table was unmistakably the head of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi Hyuga, who seemed the calmest of the group. Members of the clan lined along the walls of the room, sitting formally as well. Hinata could spot even small children at corner of the room, staring at her expectantly. She noticed that Neji wasn't in the room.

Sasuke followed behind, closing the door after they both entered the room. They both sat down at the edge of the table at two sitting pillows placed just for them. Once they both were seated, one of the elders began.

"Shall we get started then?" Hinata nodded. She knew how this process worked and it slightly surprised her that they took it this seriously.

"What would you like to know of me?" Hinata asked politely**, **looking around at each of the elders before looking straight ahead at Hiashi. She gave him a sincere smile.

"Since this is our first time officially meeting, tell who you are and where you came from," Hiashi stated, slightly taken aback by the gesture, though it was barely noticeable.

"Alright. My name is Hinata Hyuga, I'm sixteen, and I'm a Chunin shinobi in the Hidden Leaf of Konohagure."

* * *

**Sorry, I made Sasuke too nice. Oh well. I finally finished this on it's due date. Yay! Hopefully, I'll be able to do that for the next chapters as well.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Drama, trouble, what a person to do? Read.**

**

* * *

**"Did something happen?" Naruto asked. He quietly followed Neji as he escorted him into the compound. Naruto was somewhat confused to find many of the clan members scattered around the walkway of the courtyard when he entered. Like a festival, there was lively chatter all about and around that they overlapped each other.

"The meeting probably ended not too long ago," Neji said He grabbed his jacket sleeve and pulled Naruto along, keeping him in motion.

"What meeting about what?" Naruto asked, managing to throw off his shoes before jumping on the walkway. Neji didn't answer. As Naruto kept following, he could hear segments of conversations of passing members and he immediately knew what the meeting was about. What else that shook his nerves was the fact that he was getting a few stares from a few of the members. Not unpleasant as they smiled knowingly, but still strange nonetheless.

Thankfully, Neji led him away from the crowd and down a hallway till he paused at one of the door. He knocked on the door then said,

"We're coming in." Neji opened the door and Naruto undoubtedly saw Sasuke and Hinata in the room.

"Sasuke! What are you-" Naruto began furiously, but was quickly cut off as Sasuke grabbed him by his jacket line and pulled him into the room, while Sasuke walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Before Naruto could run after him, he felt himself become embraced almost knocking him backwards. Hinata ran and hugged Naruto at first sight of him, burring herself in his chest. "Hinata-"

"Just for a little while, can we just stay like this," Hinata said quietly, burying her face again after her plead. Naruto's sudden rage disappeared and settle down immediately. He wrapped his arms around her small shoulder and let her leaned against him.

Eventually, they found themselves sitting on the floor. Naruto leaned against the wall with Hinata sitting in between his legs. She laid in a way where she was able to wrap her arm around his waist and he didn't cut her (good) arm's circulation.

"How long do you think you have to wear that arm thingy?" Naruto asked, giving her harness a tug.

"Just for today," Hinata said dreamily, half asleep on Naruto. She swaying her arm slightly. "I should be able to take it off tomorrow. It's not that bad."

"A lot shorter time than it would take for Neji to grow his hair back," Naruto said with a soft chuckle.

"I feel so bad cutting his hair. I didn't mean it," Hinata said guiltily. Naruto laughed more.

"Don't feel that bad," Naruto said, carefully moving his arm to rest gently on her shoulder. When Hinata didn't complain, he coiled his arm more snuggly. "He didn't seem that bothered about it. Seemed at least."

"I think I want to stay," Hinata suddenly said, almost out of character. It caught Naruto off guard and it took him a while to reply.

"Uh, what do you talking about?" Naruto asked profoundly confused. Hinata quickly 'woke up' and sat up realizing what she just said.

"I mean," Hinata stuttered. She had only been half listening to the conversation they were having. The other half of her mind was still stuck back at the past hour at the meeting. They had ask her all the usual questions and new ones that she wasn't even thinking of. Thankfully, they didn't ask to see her body. The snug fit of her robes gave them more than enough proof. Interesting enough, they mostly asked about her clan. As Sasuke had said, they were prideful. In others words, they really cared about their clan, even if they haven't met the other half of their own clan.

She had told them everything about her small family. Her clan, unlike theirs, was small and very informal with everything. They were extremely surprised to find out that her clan has discontinued the tradition of the cursed mark. She could tell that most of the elders were not pleased with what she was saying, but they kept their silence; probably because Sasuke was with her. It wasn't as if she could do anything about the truth anyway.

Finally, for what she suspected to be the end, she was asked one final question.

"Would you take us on our offer to provide you housing?" Hiashi asked. Hinata halted in her thoughts for a moment, finding the question very unexpected.

"Housing?" Hinata repeated perplexed. Hinata looked towards Sasuke, but he simply stared back, unmoved by the proposal.

"We would like for you to stay with us," Hiashi said. "But that is completely your decision." Hinata gulped, the thought of Naruto popped in her head.

"Well," She began calmly.

"Hinata," Naruto said, slightly shaking her. Hinata was pushed out of her memory and back in Naruto's embrace. "Your still there, right?"

"I'm sorry," Hinata quickly said, rubbing her forehead. "I zoned out. What were you saying?"

"You said something about wanting to stay. What did you mean by that?" Naruto asked, letting Hinata sit up off him. She moved till she was sitting on her ankles in front of him. Naruto shifted in his spot till he was sitting with his legs crossed. "What's the matter?" Hinata stayed quiet for a moment, closing her eyes and gathering words in her head.

"Naruto," She began quietly, her head hanging slightly down. She kept her eyes closed, taking a deep breath, before looking at Naruto again. "They asked me to stay with them."

"They?" Naruto repeated curiously. "You mean that the Hyuga clan asked you to stay here with them." Hinata nodded with a small noticeable smile. "Well, that was nice of them. It must have hurt their pride when you turned them down."

"Well," Hinata began slowly, her smile fading. Naruto's blood rushed.

"You did turn them down, right?" Naruto asked, jumping forwards on his knees. When she didn't answer, he grabbing her shoulders. "Hinata!" Hinata yelped in pain, pushing Naruto's hand off her injured arm and she shielded her shoulder away from him.

"That hurts," Hinata said softly, gently touching her arm.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt-" Hinata quickly nodded, shifting back to previous position.

"That's alright," Hinata said, her eyes turning glass-like. Her tone was to familiar to Naruto that it didn't make him feel any better.

"It's just that-why? Don't you like living with me." Hinata looked away, very distress.

"I like living with you," Hinata quickly responded. "It's just that, I think I should get to know the people of this clan, I mean, we are family. Sasuke said-"

"And another thing, when did you meet Sasuke? You never told me that you knew Sasuke," Naruto complained, growing more frustrated.

"Sasuke! Well," Hinata exclaimed, suddenly remembering the secret. "It was at your apartment. Sasuke came looking for you one day. I was taking a shower and I didn't hear him come in."

"D-Did he see anything?" Naruto suddenly asked, a blush forming on his face. Hinata shook her head, a. blush forming on her face as well.

"No, I was halfway dressed when he saw me. He knew it wasn't you when he came to investigate. When he saw me, he knew I was different and let me explain my story."

"And you never told me any of this because-"

"Because Sasuke said to keep it a secret. I told him how many people knew about me and he figured it would be best if you didn't know he also knew about me. " Naruto stared in disbelief, slowly falling backwards on his butt, running a hand through his hair roughly.

"Why?" Naruto asked, once he found his voice again. "Why did you lie to me?" Hinata was ready to reply, but no sound came out of her mouth. She only let out a shaky breath. A knock came upon the room's door.

"Hinata-sama, your room has been prepared," someone Hinata recognized as Kou called from the other side. She was quiet surprised at the suffix. Naruto immediately got up and headed to the door. Not knowing what else to do, Hinata followed his actions.

"You can stay here if you want," Naruto finally said, his tone dull and monotonic. "I don't mind, really. I...I'll come visit you later." He opened the door and quietly walked past Kou, back the way Neji had led him before.

Hinata rushed into the hall, watching Naruto walk away. She wanted to call out to him, to tell him to stay, but the words did not come out. She stared until he turned the corner and was out of sight. Hinata could only stare sadly.

"Excuse me, Hinata-sama, let me escort you to your room," Kou said.

"Yes, please do," Hinata finally replied, quickly calming herself down. Kou led her in the opposite direction. Hinata looked behind her once more, a small hope Naruto would be walking back, but she saw no one. She turned and followed Kou down the hall. After navigating through a few more halls, Kou finally stopped at their destination.

"We hope it's to your liking," Kou said, bowing his head slightly.

"Uh, thank you," Hinata replied nervously. "No need to be so formal."

"But I must," Kou replied politely, giving her a friendly smile before walking off. Hinata watched him go before, opening the door to her new room. It was spacious and old-fashion designed, like many of the other rooms before. The windows were open, letting in the sunlight, letting the room look more lively. The floor looked newly swept; Hinata figured it must have been.

"How do you like your new quarters?" Hinata turned around to see Hiashi standing in the door way.

"They are very nice, thank you," Hinata replied gracefully, trying to stand taller than she did before. Hiashi looked amused at Hinata sudden movements. He entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"We had to clean it out first. This was actually a storage room before," he explained, walking to the window. He slid the window closed, then slid the wall, like a door, letting more light and air into the room. "Please. There is no need to be tense around me."

"My apologies for the trouble. I didn't know I would be moving in," Hinata said more relax, but kept her straight posture.

"Do not think much of it. You are better protected here." He said, staring outside. "Did you leave any possessions of yours at Uzumaki's home?"

"I didn't have much of anything," Hinata said, sadden at the thought of Naruto. "I usually borrowed from Naruto." Her voice trailed quieter with every word.

"I see," Hiashi replied softly. "We'll have to fix that."

"You don't have to do that. I'm capable of-" She grew silent, the thought of Naruto still on her mind. Hiashi walked towards her.

"You are distressed," Hiashi said concerned, looking down as he approached her. It made Hinata feel like a child.

"I am confused," Hinata admitted, breaking her gaze. She pushed the thought of Naruto to the back of her mind. She would have time later to think about it. "Why do you offer me a place to stay? You didn't even know I existed till today. I don't understand." Hiashi moved back, looking away himself, keeping his head held high.

"You clearly hold the blood trait of the Hyuga clan. So as a clan, we must protect it at all cost as you are not yet marked," Hiashi explained. "But there is also another reason, a personal reason that I would like you to come live with us." Hinata lifted her head and stared waiting. Hiashi still looked away, staring at the sunlight entering the room. "Many years ago, I went to register for my for my first child, but no such luck. Some years later, I tried again, but it failed all the same. I wasn't able to possess a child of my own. Do you understand?"

Hinata could only nod, a noticeable feeling of excitement filled her.

"This may be blunt to say and stranger to believe," Hiashi continued. "But I believe that you may be my child." Hinata almost choked on her breath.

"But, how can that be," Hinata said surprised. "I come from another-" Hiashi placed a hand on her shoulder, the weight quickly calming her down and forget what she was about to say. She looked up to meet his gaze. There was a glint of hope in his gaze.

"They are connected. The two villages, the one you are from and the one you are in now, are connected. There is no doubt about it," Hiashi said confidently. Hinata placed the pieces in her head. The more she thought about it, the more the pieces began fit evenly together.

"We're different," Hinata finally said, the only probable reason she could think of.

"That is probably the reason why we were separated," Hiashi said. "It was sixteen years ago that I went to get my child, but received none. It was four years later I was disappointed again to find I was given no child. Every year, It would always come to my mind how old my sons would be if they existed, with each passing years. It's a terrible habit, but I can never stop thinking about it. It had been a dream of mine to have a son."

"I'm no son," Hinata began shakily, deeply moved. His words made her eyes glisten like glass and she couldn't stop it. "But if you don't mind, I could be your daughter."

"If you let me guide you in your time of need, then it doesn't matter to me." Hinata immediately opened her arms and hugged him. Hiashi hugged back the moment she came to him, both keeping their hold strong.

Naruto banged on his head on the table again, grunting and whining loudly that it could have been easily mistaken for a dying cat. Once he entered his home and realized he was alone again, he instantly regretted what had happened. It was another pain that added to the stab wound on his back. A knock came to his door.

"Go away," Naruto mumbled, covering his face with his arms. The knock came again louder and Naruto coiled tighter into his ball. It grew quiet till the distinct sound of an unlocking door came into his hearing. The door squeaked and the sound of clicks on the floor neared him quickly. He peeked up from his arm seeing Akamaru sitting happily next to him. "Did I say you could break into my house?"

"The door was unlocked so we invited ourselves in," Kiba said, rounding the corner of the entrance way. He paused when he saw Naruto, confused in his current state. "Wow, what happened to you."

"Excuse us," Shino said, passing Kiba and heading to the table. He carried a plastic bag with him, placing it on the table as he approached. The husky scent of cooked meat filled the room.

"I don't feel like entertaining you guys. Go away," Naruto said moodily, burring his head in his arms again.

"That's okay," Kiba said, scrimmaging through the fridge. "We actually wanted to see Hinata anyway."

"She's not here," Naruto said bluntly, not moving from his spot.

"Where did she go?" Shino asked, taking out the small boxes in the bag. He placed one on each side of the table before sitting himself down. Naruto reluctantly uncurled out of his ball, keeping his head laying on the table, and dragged one of the boxes towards him and opened it. There were strips of meat on top of cooked white rice, recently cooked. The steam still lingered on top of the meal.

"She moved out," Naruto said. He picked up one of the strips, placed it in his mouth, and began chewing solemnly. Kiba laughed.

"Finally got tired of you, huh?" Kiba asked jokingly, placing and filling a few cups on the table.. "But really, where did she go?"

"She moved out," Naruto repeated annoyed. He hit his head on the table and mumbled under his breath.

"Can't hear you."

"I said Hinata moved out and in with her clan," Naruto angrily announced, banging his head on the table again...and again...and again. Kiba and Shino looked both equally surprised.

"Really?" Kiba said bewildered. "What happened? How did that happen?"

"Neji picked a fight with Hinata," Naruto answered gloomily. "Said something about testing her as a heir or something."

"Neji! How did Neji find out about Hinata," Kiba asked curiously. He sat down at the table, leaning forward eagerly. "Last time we knew, Neji wasn't suppose to know about Neji."

"Sasuke," Naruto hissed with deep loathing.

"Sasuke! Wow, when did Sasuke know about Hinata?" Kiba laughed, but started coughing to silence himself as Naruto shot him a glare. Though it did stop the grin from disappearing from his face.

"A couple of months," Naruto answered angrily. "Sasuke busted into my house and found Hinata."

"He knows who she really is?" Shino asked intrigued.

"Probably. I didn't get to ask him. Hinata told me she knew Sasuke, and kept it a secret form me," Naruto said, going back to nearly mumbling his words.

"And that is why your sad right now, isn't it?" Kiba asked amused, leaning his head against his hand. Naruto stayed silent for a while before answering again.

"Half."

"And the other half?" Shino began, Kiba edging Naruto to continue. Naruto pouted some more.

"Hinata wants to stay at the Hyuga district with the Hyuga clan," Naruto said. Kiba and Shino eyed each other, both surprised.

"Do they know about her real self?" Shino asked.

"Yeah. She told them everything," Naruto said, finally closing and pushing the box away when he realized he wasn't all that hungry. "Then they offered her a place to stay over there."

"That's good then, right?" Kiba suddenly said, finally digging into his own dish. Naruto shot him a dirty glare. "What? If they know everything, and I assume _everything_, she doesn't have to hide anymore, and it's even better that they accepted her even though she's different."

"No, it's not okay," Naruto nearly yelled, lifting his head from the table. The action was so sudden, Kiba almost jumped away.

"Why not?" Shino asked quickly. Naruto opened his mouth, but no response came. Shino finished for him. "Because you want her here."

"Is that so wrong?" Naruto asked quietly, hanging his head.

"Well, yeah," Kiba said, sounding obvious. He continued before Naruto could even respond. "The reality is she probably feels like a prisoner here. Always cooped up all the time, never being able to walk around like she normally did back in own home."

"She can walk outside if she wanted too," Naruto argued.

"In disguise," Kiba said.

"The Hyuga clan has taken her in and accepted her for who she is," Shino continued seriously. "She'll most likely feel more free and at home than she has before. It's not as if she could go back to her own home, as you are well aware of." Naruto stared at Shino in shock before dropping down again on the table and hiding his face again in his arms.

"It's not the end of the world," Kiba explained with a small attempt of comfort. "You can still visit her during visiting hour. Sure, you can't do things that you would normally do because you're always be under the watchful eyes of the clan, but you can still see her...at least. Now that I think about it, if the whole Hyuga clan knows about Hinata, then word is going to spread and the whole village will know about Hinata."

"Things are going to start change," Shino said.

"Yeah, Hinata will be able to walk around the village," Kiba answered hopefully. Naruto drowned the rest of their chatter. He could only remember that Neji has said the same thing to him. Now he wondered how much change was going to happen. It wouldn't matter if he liked it or not, it was going to happen.

* * *

**Sorry for making Hinata's father caring, but too bad. +It's hard to give character to a person who has none...coughShinocough.**


	24. Chapter 24

**So Actually the previous engagement that I thought would take up my writing time. It's actually given me more writing time. Aka, I do absolutely nothing except write for my stories. **

* * *

Though this place could never replace her really home, Hinata could help but feel that she was at her old home anyway. It was amazing to her that she was welcomed with open arms.

Kiba and Shino soon visited. They were almost turned down at the front door, but Hinata quickly came to the rescue once she was informed of their presence. (Akamaru's familiar bark might have help a bit.) She explained that she did know them both and granted them access

"How did you know I was living here now?" Hinata asked, holding out a tray of cupped tea. They both took a cup. Hinata then sat beside the two boys, taking her own cup of tea. Akamaru made himself comfortable around Hinata's feet. She could feel the fur brush against her leg.

"Naruto told us that you'd been living here," Shino said, holding his cup of tea. Kiba beside him began drinking his quickly.

"Naruto told you," Hinata said quickly, becoming fidgety. "How is he?"

"He's depressed because you left him," Kiba answered, finishing his drink and setting it aside. "Mopped around the house for a couple of days before he had to be dragged out to go on a mission today. Should be back in a couple of days."

"Is that so," She said sadly, looking down at her lap. Shino and Kiba immediately caught her distress.

"Cheer up, that just means that he's regretting that he yelled at you," Kiba explained.

"He told us that too," Shino quickly added, placing his full cup next to Kiba's empty one.

"But he hasn't visit me since we had that argument. My father insist that I stay in the compound for my safety, and I don't want to disobey his wishes, so I can visit him," Hinata said, quietly sipping her tea.

"Father?" Kiba and Shino repeated simultaneously, both surprised at the choice of vocabulary.

"Uh, well," Hinata stuttered embarrassed. "Hiashi believe that I'm his missing child and I think that it might be true."

"Really?" Kiba asked bewildered.

"How can you be so sure?" Shino asked.

"I have this special feeling, like a connection," Hinata said, getting giddy. Kiba eyed her curiously.

"Let me guess. It's kind of like the connection you have with Naruto," Kiba began, rolling his eyes and slouching.

"It's a father and son connection really, just replay the word with daughter. It's the same thing," Hinata explained. "The connection with Naruto is much more different. And I know he is my father."

"How?" Shino asked.

"Even if we don't have similar features, my sister does." Kiba laughed.

"That's pretty amazing," he said. Kiba's and Shino's attention quickly found their interest at something behind Hinata. She turned around to see no other than Neji standing behind her.

"Hello Neji," Hinata greeted politely.

"Good Morning, Hinata-sama," Neji said, but his sight was locked on Shino and Kiba. Shino calmly looked away while Kiba gave him a grin. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because we're the best duo trackers," Kiba answered proudly, scratching the tip of his nose. "Nothing gets past us."

"I see," Neji simply said, eyeing the two of them carefully. A familiar yell came from the end of the courtyard and everyone's attention was directed towards a green figure running across the yard.

"Neji, are you ready?" Lee yelled, as he came closer.

"I'm ready, Lee-" Lee suddenly gasped loudly, ignoring Neji completely.

"Hinata, it's been so long," Lee suddenly exclaimed. He rushed to sit by her, startling Akamaru from his spot. "I didn't know your living here. When did this happen? Are they treating you nicely?"

"Just a few days ago," Hinata answered happily. "And I'm being treated well."

"Neji, why didn't you tell me Hinata came to live with your clan?"

"I think the really question is how you know about Hinata?" Neji asked angrily.

"I meet her the first day she moved into the village," Lee explained modestly. "I couldn't tell you because I was sworn to secrecy."

"Can you care to tell me who else knows about Hinata?"

"Uh, Shikamaru and Chouji- hey Neji, wait!" Lee yelled, running after Neji as he quickly stormed off and out of the compound. Lee quickly disappeared as well, leaving the three of them alone again.

"A great deal has happen in a few days," Shino commented.

"Rising in the ranks so fast too," Kiba said impressed. "Does everyone call you Hinata-sama?"

"They started calling me that the first day I came here," Hinata explained becoming flushed. "I've asked them to stop, but they insisted."

"That because they accepted you as their heir. Since they don't have to worry about who will lead, they're all very excited. Congratulations!" Kiba said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Lead? That seems quite scary. I knew I was going to someday, but this clan is still new to me."

"You should be proud," Shino added. Hinata nodded her head and laughed softly.

"I am," Hinata answered cheerfully. "I am proud."

Slumped against the tree trunk, wearing a moped frown upon his face. For the past two days he had been wearing that frown like a child, crossing his arms to accompany his actions every chance he got. Kakashi told him many times that he should seize his childish actions, but he always replied,

"I don't feel like it."

It was stupid, he knew but, it was Sasuke they were talking about and he didn't feel like communicating with Sasuke just yet. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't care for Naruto's behavior. He'd simply go about the mission how he'd always went. It was only on occasions when Kakashi would have to repeat what Sasuke had said for Naruto to actually "hear" him. Two days this had been going on till, on the last day of the mission, Sasuke decided to actually confront Naruto's behavior.

"What do you want me to tell you, Naruto?" Sasuke said, finishing his drink of water. He stood only a few feet away from Naruto as he sat on the dirt floor. Kakashi was again gone, forging through the trees, and it was just the two of them. Naruto jumped up at opportunity and nearly began shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Hinata?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't approve of our friendship," Sasuke answered. "And try every way to stop us from meeting, would you not?"

"Why would you even want to be with Hinata? You've never taken a liking to my friends before," Naruto asked, not even bothering to take in consider to answering Sasuke's inquiry.

"She's different," Sasuke said intrigued, smirking amusedly at Naruto sudden rage, but quickly went back to his indifferent tone. "And besides, we made a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Naruto asked, eyeing Sasuke closely. His curiosity over threw his anger.

"She told me that she wanted to go home, so I told her I would get her back home-"

"She told you that!" Naruto interrupted, shocked and devastated to hear what Sasuke said.

"Yes, and in exchange-"

"She wants to go home," Naruto repeated, more overwhelmed than before. "She told you that and not _me_. How come she never told me that?" Naruto turned away and went back slumped against the tree trunk, looking more depressed than angry. Sasuke rubbed his brow before going to stand by Naruto, refraining from what he was going to say. "She never told me."

"She probably didn't want to hurt your feelings," Sasuke said.

"Of course," Naruto agreed, rubbing the back of his neck roughly. He then remembered, and looked up at Sasuke. "Why would telling Neji about Hinata to get her home? It almost got her killed."

"She was not almost killed. She was never in that kind of danger," Sasuke corrected. "She only got injured. Other than that, she defended herself well. And for the other question, I wanted to expose her to the public gradually. What better place to start than with her own clan?" Naruto didn't like what he was hearing and it became obvious to Sasuke when he was receiving irritable looks from him.

"How would that-?"

"Before you even finish that question, I'll tell it to you in a way that I only can so that you will understand," Sasuke quickly said, taking a seat in front of Naruto, getting his full attention. "When people know about Hinata, they are going to want to know where she comes from so they're going to go explore." He shaped both his hands as if he were holding a cup in each hand. "And when they find her home, then. Both our worlds will meet." He connected his hands together, making a circle with his thumb and forefinger. Naruto's eyes open as the switch finally went off in Naruto's head.

"That means I'll get to be with Hinata and she can be with her family as well," Naruto said, jumping up to his feet in excitement. "Is this what you've been doing? I forgive you then!" H bent down and strangled Sasuke around his neck in a tight hug, letting him go a second later. He suddenly stopped in his parading and yelled out, dropping to his knees in despair. "Hinata!"

"What now?"

"I have to go and apologize to her," Naruto said in a frantic, quickly getting up just to start pacing, pulling out his hair in the process. "I started yelling at her and I just walked out on her. I have to go say I'm sorry, beg for forgiveness. I have to. I have to." He yelled in agony as he walked over to the tree and began to bang his head against the wood. Sasuke didn't answer, but noticed a presence approach and only stopped when the new arrival was in front of him. Naruto stopped, noticing their new company as well. Naruto turned his head seeing a person wearing an ANBU mask, no taller than himself, standing in front of them.

"Can we help you?" Sasuke asked, stepping forward.

"Actually, I have business with Naruto," he said, lifting a hand and removing his mask.

"Sai," Naruto exclaimed, stepping forward as Sasuke stepped back.

"It's nice to see you again," Sai said, giving a polite nod to Sasuke. He returned it. "It's been a while."

"What business do you have with me? If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of on a mission right now," Naruto explained.

"I need to take you to the Hokage. Prior immediately," Sai said, with his signature smile.

"What does that old man want from me now?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"That's something you have to find out from the Hokage himself."

"How is your arm feeling?" Hiashi said, watching Hinata knot flowers into a crown. It had been a few days since that has happened, Hinata remembered. She nodded with a gleeful hum.

"It's feeling much better, thank you," Hinata said, picking up another flower she picked. She began knotting it along with the other flowers she held. After the passing days, her arms quickly healed back to normal. "The ways here a very different here than my other home."

"I can tell by the way you've go about the days," Hiashi said, continuing to watch her hands work. "Then again you seem to adapt easily." They were in Hiashi's quarters with all the sliding doors open to have a full view of the garden the resided next to Hiashi's room. They were both seated on the edge of the walkway, their feet dangling over the grass of the garden. "How was your first experiences here?"

"Very frightening," Hinata said, recalling the memory and feeling very vividly. She picked up another flower and began tying it to the other flower stems. "Waking up on a strange, foreign land, meeting someone that's different from you, then finding out there were many others. It was a lot to take in."

"But you took it well, I presume," Hiashi asked. He looked very pleased within the moment. Hinata nodded.

"Naruto made it more bearable," Hinata said, her eyes dropping for a second but she quickly lit them up again. "Without him, I don't know what I would have done."

"You would hide, would you not," Hiashi said, a small playfulness in his tone. Hinata smiled and giggled.

"I would have. My friends back at my other home would always say I was the best at hiding."

"Your other friends, how are they like? Are they like you?" Hiashi asked curiously. Hinata shook her head.

"They are much more energetic and much more confident that I am," Hinata said, remising at the thought of her friends.

"You are confident yourself," Hiashi encouraged. "It must have taken much courage to speak in front of the entire family like you did." Hinata smiled bashfully.

"My friends influenced me a little," Hinata admitted with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"What about your friends here?" Hinata smiled at the thought.

"They showed me a whole different view of life, how to be spontaneous, that there is no need for a schedule, that it's okay to do nothing all day."

"As long as you don't do it all the time," Hiashi noted.

"Of course," Hinata said with a small giggle.

"How about Naruto? You've spent most your days with him, have you not?" Hiashi then asked. Hinata's eyes suddenly dropped down again, but she couldn't lift them up again like she did before. Her hands stopped working when there was only one flower left. Soon a small, sad frown came upon her face. Hiashi looked at her with concern. "Does something trouble you?"

"No, it's nothing," Hinata answered, unable to break out of her solemn state.

"If something is troubling you, please tell me. I might be of assistance," Hiashi said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at it hesitantly, knowing that she did promise to look to him for guidance. If she needed guidance, now would be a good time.

"It's just I had an argument with Naruto on the day that I moved here," Hinata began to explain, placing her flower crown aside and started fiddling with her hands instead. "He got angry when I told him to stay here-not that I regret it. I've never felt more at home here. It's just that Naruto wants me to stay at his place, asking if I don't like living with him and I do like living with him. But I also like living her and... I don't know what to do." She sighed deeply, letting her head fall into her head. Hiashi was surprised that he could feel her tremble slightly under her hand.

"Hinata," Hiashi called softly, squeezing her shoulder caringly. "Even though you've been living and learning the ways in the land, there is something that I don't believe you seemed to figure out yet." Hinata lifted her head feeling his hand lift off her shoulder. Hiashi grabbed the flower crown she placed down and picked one of the flowers up, starting to mimic Hinata's actions. "Most people here are selfish, some more than others. I am even selfish myself. I do not think I would like letting you live with Naruto if you asked."

"Naruto's not selfish," Hinata quickly interject. "He's given me everything I would need." Hiashi simply chuckled at the comment.

"If you asked him to get you the moon, I wouldn't doubt that he'd at least try." Hiashi joked before continuing. But that is why he is selfish. He only wants you to look at only him. You are a very special person, Hinata, and a, from what I can understand, a very special friend to him. He doesn't want to let you go after you have spent so much time with him. The next time he comes around, he'll try to take you away. All you have to tell him is that he can visit sometimes on reasonable hours." Hinata giggled.

"How about how I feel and that I can make my own choices as well?" Hinata asked, a genuine smile replacing her previous frown.

"That too," Hiashi said, quickly finishing placing the last flower on the crown and tying the two ends together to make it complete. Hinata smiled and bowed her head, letting him place the crown upon her head.

"Thank you," she quietly said, fitting her flower crown more snug.

"It's my pleasure," Hiashi said smiling himself. A small rapping on the door interrupted their conversation.

"There is a young man at the front gates for Hi-"

Hinata was already shuffling to get up and quickly headed for the door, her heart beginning to rush just by the sudden excitement. She quickly dodged a few members as she scurried down the halls to the front. As she turned a corner, she stopped at the view of the gates. Disappoint meant rushed over her, but her heart began to beat faster. At first look, she thought it was Sasuke, but knew she did not know this person. Yet, he called for her.

"Hinata Hyuga," he said, as Hinata walked closer to him.

"Do I know you?" She asked, staring curiously.

"No you don't," He apologized. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sai and I have orders to take you directly to the Hokage."

* * *

**Ooh. the plot is beginning to move faster. The part I really want to write is coming up. Yay! **


	25. Chapter 25

**So the truth you've all been waiting for finally comes out. i don't think it's that clever, but it's something.**

**Anyway, I quickly decided that there will be a sequel. So keep your eyes open. It'll have the same title, just with a little add on. So it can easily be recognized. **

**I would also like like to thank all the reviews I've received. I don't know what else to say. This is the last chapter of the story. I feel I should say something more. I'll just say what I've always been saying:  
**

** Enjoy.**

* * *

Hinata grew nervous every step when she followed Sai. He had lead her to the Hokage's tower, a building she always knew to avoid. But instead of going through the front door, Sai had led her through the back, to a shed. Though it looked like a shed on the outside, there was a secret passage way hidden inside, as Hinata came to learn. A passage way that lead underground and under the Hokage tower. The passage way was lighten up by a trail of lights on the ground that guided their way. Sai had said nothing to her through the whole trip, she didn't even get to tell her clan that she was leaving. Sai had told her that there would be someone coming later to inform her about her whereabouts. Since then, he had said nothing on their way towards their destination. Their footsteps was the only sound going between them.

A door appeared at the end of the hallway, a bright light coming from under the door. Sai didn't hesitate to open the door once he reached it. A bright light blinded Hinata for a few moments before her eyes can adjust again.

"I have brought Hinata Hyuga, just as you had asked," Sai said, stepping aside to let her in the room. It was a familiar office that she had been in, the only difference was the lack of windows. Her eyes immediate went to the person sitting behind the desk. A familiar face that was too good to be true.

"Lady Tsunade, but how?" Hinata said breath taken, unable to believe who was in the room. Tsunade gave a warm smile and raised herself from the desk.

"Hinata," Tsunade replied caringly, walking around the desk and up to her. "I'm so glad to see you well and alive." Hinata was so shocked, she couldn't move. She only snapped out of her trance when Tsunade placed both her hands on her shoulder. "Have you been living here this whole time?"

"I have," Hinata answered, still in a slight shock. She was amazed to see her own Hokage, here, where no woman lives. Yet here she is, like she lives here. Hinata was almost convinced that she was in a dream if Tsunade had her hands weighing on her shoulders. Tsunade laughed and the ring of her laughter gave Hinata more excitement. The Hokage, her Hokage, was here in front of her.

"You look quite flustered," Tsunade said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, bracing her as if she were about to faint. From the excitement Hinata felt, she might have fainted, and looked pretty close to it. "Here, Sit down." Tsunade guided her to a couch lined against the wall. Hinata sat in the middle of the couch while Tsunade sat next to her, crossing her legs and keeping an arm around Hinata's shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm...I'm really happy to see you," Hinata replied ecstatic. "Are...are you the Hokage here as well?"

"In a way, yes. I am the Hokage here, but in secrecy," She answered, placing a finger in front of her mouth. She was interrupted by another door that was in the room. A tall, broad man with white long hair entered from what seemed like a stairwell leading up, probably to an upper level of the building.

"Oh, my," He said, walking up to the two ladies on the couch. His sight was glued on Hinata and she shuttered under his stare. "Is this the famous Hinata Hyuga that I've been hearing about. How do my fellow people miss a beautiful gem like yourself?" Hinata blushed and he laughed. "I am the Sage Toad Jiraiya, at your service." He bowed slightly and showed her the palm of his right hand, the other tucked behind him. Hinata stared at it, wondering if she was suppose to give him something.

"She doesn't know what you're doing," Tsunade said, with an amused laugh. She then turned and whispered in Hinata's ear, "You're suppose to give him your hand." Hinata reluctantly placed her hand him his. He grabbed her fingers with his thumb and brought her hand to his mouth. Hinata shrieked and pulled her hand quickly before her fingers meet his lips. Tsunade laughed harder. "This is the "Hokage" here. Though he is known as the Hokage here, I call all the shots."

"What can I say," Jiraiya said, strolling to the desk and sitting at the chair. "I'm not into politics. Now that we've all been introduced, shall we get down to business." Hinata was speechless, unable to even open her mouth make a noise. Tsunade placed a hand on her knee to get her attention.

"Hinata, you need to tell us," Tsunade began, holding her tightly around the shoulders. "How did you come to be here in this village?"

"I moved in the village with Naruto," Hinata answered instantly, remembering like it was yesterday.

"Really! As in Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade said amazed, retreating back surprised. Hinata nodded, surprised as well. She knew who she was talking about. She glance at Jiraiya who immediately nodded back in understanding. He motioned a dismissal wave. Sai moved to exit the room. Hinata had completely forgotten that he was still there till he left. "When did you meet Naruto?"

"He found me when I was injured on the shore at the edge of the forest, on the outskirts of the village." Tsunade nodded understandingly.

"How did you end up on that shore?"

"It was during a thunderstorm. The edge of the cliff broke off while I was still on it," Hinata said. "I was too late to move and fell unconscious in the water." Tsunade took in her words as she laid back in the couch.

"If Naruto found you, why were you with Hyuga clan?" Jiraiya asked this time. He leaned back in the chair and a hand leaning against the arm rest. He looked very interested.

"Tell us exactly how you came to be with the Hyuga clan," Tsunade asked. Hinata began when Neji first appeared in Naruto's apartment, then how he challenged her, and moved in and being accepted with open arms. Through her explanation, she was sure not to mention Sasuke at all, as she had promised.

"I see," Tsunade replied. Her tone suddenly turned solemn and her smile turned into a frown. Hinata began to worry a bit when Tsunade rose from her seat; growing more worried when she began to pace the room in silence. Hinata glanced at Jiraiya. He wore the same expression as he leaned forward on the desk. "Have you meet anyone else at all?"

"I..." Hinata began softly, her suspicions growing. She had a strange feeling about this meeting.

"This is a very important question, Hinata. Who else here knows you? I need names," Tsunade's voice was still calm when she asked, but there was an edge to her words, clearly making her questions a demand.

"After Naruto found out, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Abrume came to know about my existence," Hinata "After I moved in the village, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, and Rock Lee found out about me. No one else here knows who I truly am. Naruto cares a lot for my safety and fears that I would get hurt if I were exposed completely."

"He is quite protective of his friends," Jiraiya commented. He was amused for a moment before becoming serious again.

The door that Jiraiya entered suddenly busted open again, stopping the conversation completely.

"This better be important, old man," Naruto nearly yelled when he entered the room, his glare sent directly to Jiraiya. Sai followed behind, entering the room and closing the door behind him silently. Hinata jumped up from her seat at the first sight of Naruto, but found herself unable to move from there. "And why are we-" Naruto almost choked on hsi breath as he did a double take to Hinata then slowly to Tsunade, then back at Hinata, then back at Tsunade, his mouth agape.

"Speak of the devil," Jiraiya said, getting up from his seat. "Just the person we were talking about." He walked over to Naruto who was trying to say something, but the words were caught in the back of his throat. Jiraiya had to place a hand on his shoulder and shake him a little to bring him back to reality. "Naruto, we were just asking Hinata a few questions and we were hoping that you could help answering some as well."

"Who is...she?" Naruto asked, now just staring at Tsunade. He completely ignore Jiraiya's question.

"I guess it would be proper to introduce myself," Tsunade said with a small laugh, stepping forward towards Naruto. Naruto turned a dark red as she approached. He would have taken a step back if Jiraiya wasn't holding him by the shoulder. "I'm the real Hokage, Tsunade. You may address me as either Lady Tsunade, or Madam Hokage."

"Uh," Naruto began still flabbergasted, first pointing to Tsunade and then Jiraiya, then back at Tsunade. "You're the Hokage but...how?"

"I believe this is a good time to explain since both of you are here," Tsunade said, walking over to her desk and sitting down. "After all this time, I do believe you deserve an answer to your questions." She beckoned both Hinata and Naruto in front of her desk. They obeyed, both standing side by side, and both becoming very aware of how close they were. Though they had things to say to each other, they knew that it could wait, making standing next to each other more awkward. Jiraiya became comfortable leaning against the wall beside the desk.

"So, How?" Naruto asked, finding his voice again, but still in shock.

"As you two are probably wondering, I'll tell you now that the two villages of men and women are connected," Tsunade began, leaning over the desk and resting her head over her hands. "As so are the other villages that you know off. Even though they all have different environments, they too have separate villages. Only a selected few are allowed to know of both existence. To answer your question, Naruto, to keep the facade of two villages, one is named the Hokage of both Villages while the other..." she paused to glance at Jiraiya who simply shrugged. "...the other is just an image."

"Why?" Hinata asked. "Why separate the people?" Tsunade sighed deeply, leaning back in her chair.

"It was actually a long time ago, long before either I or Jiraiya was born. It was when war was still among the villages and land was up to claim. Someone that history has forgotten created a virus that effect nearly ,if not, everyone; men and women alike."

"What kind of virus?" Naruto asked.

"It was specifically made to decrease the populations of clans and their allies until they eventually the clan died out, but something happened and all the clans were infected. Though it was a special kind of virus. It would only start killing their host when they were with the opposite gender."

"Gender?" Hinata and Naruto said at the same time, simultaneously tilting their head to the side. Jiraiya held in a chuckle. Tsunade glanced a glare at him, but just rolled her eyes and shook her head in frustration.

"We are all human, correct?" Tsunade asked. Hinata and Naruto nodded dumbly. "I and Hinata are female, and Naruto and Jiraiya are male. Female and male are genders. You are both different genders." Hinata nodded her head while Naruto just got more confused. Tsunade was ready to bang her head against the desk.

"Back to the virus," Tsunade said, waving her hand as if waving her explanation away. "Hypothetically speaking, you two have the virus. If either of you two were to be anywhere near each other, you would become greatly ill and eventually die." Hinata gasped while Naruto gulped nervously. Just the thought, made them both uneasy. "Since neither of the genders couldn't even touch each other, population would decrease dramatically and our kind would become extinct, when think at the extremes."

"Why would we need to touch each other to keep the population?" Naruto suddenly asked. Tsunade banged her head on her desk and Jiraiya broke out at a full, loud laughter that made both teenagers jump at the sudden roar.

"I knew that was coming," Jiraiya said, trying to quickly calm himself.

"That question will be answered later...much later," Tsunade said composing herself again. "Either way, the genders had to separated to save the races. They had to keep everyone oblivious to the other genders to keep sure that the viruses in people wouldn't trigger. Fake barriers to keep everyone from venturing too far. It was just in our fortune that we had claimed land that was separated by a sea. That kept us from dying out. To keep rebuilding, extreme safty measures had to be taken. Everything we do, we take precaution as to not set off the virus."

"Does that mean that we are infected as well?" Naruto asked, suddenly frightened.

"Everyone does include you two as well," Tsunade asked seriously.

"Well, what about you two? You seem pretty close with the old man, Naruto said, pointing at Jiraiya. "But you don't look like either of you are sick at all. Why is that?"

"We are able to be by each other because of our high chakra levels that we are able to be by each other. We just have to be careful to keep our distance from each other."

"Lady Tsunade," Hinata began, becoming confused. "How can we be infected? We've been together this whole time and we haven't gotten terribly sick at all."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, becoming confused as well. "We've even slept together." The two teenagers jumped again. Jiraiya busted out in another fit of laughter. Tsunade slapped her hand on her face, trying not to laugh at the comment herself. "What's so fun?"

"Nothing. Nothing," Tsunade said, composing herself more quickly than before. "I assume that you slept in the same bed together."

"Well, yeah," Naruto answered, eyeing Jiraiya strangely. He was still trying to calm his laughter. "Two beds wouldn't fit in my apartment and Hinata is small enough to fit with me in my bed." Jiraiya snickered some more.

"Of course," Tsunade said with a bit of relief. "It doesn't seem that either of you posses the symptoms of the virus, but we can't be sure just yet. This is the first time I've heard of this situation happening."

"What if the virus doesn't exist anymore?" Naruto asked hopefully. "Hinata has been near people in disguse many times and they didn't start getting sick."

"That just might be the case. It's been so long, I'm not sure how to go about this," Tsunade said honestly, becoming uneasy. "But first thing is first, we have to get you home, Hinata. Your family and friends believe that you're dead." Hinata nodded, the thought of her family and friends filled her with sorrow and excitement. If there was one this she missed, it was her family and her friends.

"That would be...wonderful," Hinata finally answered, unable to keep a smile off her face. She turned to Naruto. "I can finally show you my family and friends and-"

...

..

.

.

..

...

Hinata could hear a group of voices around her; soft, murmuring, and had very familiar tones to each of them. Her body felt heavy with exhaustion and the last thing she felt like was moving, but tried to force her eyes open anyway. It was a soft, light that she saw. Dim enough to not cause distress but bright enough to stir her from her sleep. She finally opened her eyes. Her sight was blurry at first but slowly they came back to focus. She met the view of an unfamiliar ceiling and a pair of brown eyes staring down at her.

"Tenten?" Hinata asked unsure, slowly taking in the image of her friends face.

"You do recognize me," Tenten said with a shaky sigh of relief. "Welcome back." Hinata sat up from the bed she laid in, feeling the tiredness drain quickly away. The second she was sitting, Tenten wrapped her arms around her, pulling into a firm hug. Hinata complied with the hug, seeing two more familiar faces standing in the room.

"Sakura? Ino?" Hinata said next, the entire room quickly coming into view. Both Sakura and Ino stared at her, with their mouths slightly agape and near the verge of crying. She was in a hospital room with the only light coming through the blinds of the window.

"We're so glad that you're alive," Ino said shakily, giving Hinata a tight squeeze.

"What happened? I feel like I been gone for a long time," Hinata said perplexed. "But I don't remember where I've been."

"That doesn't matter anymore," Tenten said happily, squeezing a hand on her shoulder. She was holding back her tears, rubbing the wetness out of her eyes. "All that matters is that that you're back home."

"Oh, this is so wonderful," Ino said with an excited squeal, hopping up and down. She gave Hinata another. Tight hug, unable to control her happiness. "Everyone thought you were dead, but here you are. It's like a miracle."

"Ino, it is a miracle," Tenten corrected. Ino squealed again. Hinata noticed Sakura at the foot of her bed, looking at the clipboard that hanged from the bedpost.

"Sakura, aren't you happy?" Tenten asked also noticing Sakura's actions. "Hinata is finally back with us."

"I am happy," Sakura said, her voice still a little shaky. She placed the clipboard back hanging. "It's just that this is so hard to believe that she- you're alive, Hinata."

"You better believe it," Tenten said, pulling Sakura next to Hinata's bedside. "Because here she is." Hinata opened her arms for another warm embrace as Sakura gave her a hug as well.

"I don't understand," Hinata said baffled. She regained her space as Sakura pulled away. "Did something happen?" The door of the room then opened, the silhouette of a woman from a bright hallway stood in the doorway.

"Lady Tsunade," Sakura gasped, cutting the hug short. "We were just-"

"You girls know you shouldn't be here," She said, but she didn't sound angry as they expected. She walked to Hinata's bedside. She motioned for the clipboard and Ino immediately grabbed it and gave it to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," Hinata answered. "I just don't remember...did I go somewhere?"

"Hinata. You've been missing for nearly four months," Tsunade said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I...I have?" Tsunade nodded as well as the other girls in the room as well. "Where have I been?"

"That's what we've been trying to figure out," Tsunade said, looking over the information on the clipboard before placing it on the side table. "We found that the part of your brain that holds memory was damaged when we found you. "

"Where was I?" Tsunade smirked.

"You were residing at a abandoned fishing house a week's travel from Konoha. Even though you lost your memory, you're survival instinct still kicked in and spent your days relaxing day by day, as you explained to your rescuers," She said quite impressed. "Do you remember when we talked before?" It was fuzzy, but Hinata began to remember a conversation with her. It was more dream-like than something that actually happened.

"I think so," Hinata answered, trying to decipher the blur images in her head. "I do remember talking barely. We were in your office and...and there were other people there. I can't really remember their faces-" Hinata suddenly winced, feeling a stab of pain hit the back of her head.

"Don't stain yourself," Tsunade said, placing a hand over Hinata's on the back of her hand. "It's alright if you don't remember. You are still recovering. From the looks of it, you remember your friends, yes?" Hinata immediately nodded in response. "That's a good sign."

"The last thing truly remember other than our talk was the strike of lighting and a crackle of thunder," Hinata said, holding her head, trying to pull the memories back. "Then I ended up here."

"Don't worry. You don't have to worry anymore," Tsunade said, walking away from the bed. She walked around the other girls and to the window. "Now, you can start living your life again." She pulled the window blinds up and a bright, blinding light filled the room.

Naruto woke up abruptly, coughing for air and waving his arms in front of him. He yelled for a moment before a rather large hand covered his mouth. He immediately stopped screaming to actually realized where he was. It was a doctor's room with its familiar equipment and set up. He sat almost slumped on a chair. Jiraiya was next to him, covering his mouth quiet.

"What's the big idea?" Naruto said, pushing his hand away from his mouth. He made a gagging sound, spitting out the taste of old man hand.

"You were making too much noise," Jiraiya said uncaring with a shrug his shoulder. "What else was I suppose to do?"

"How did I get here?" Naruto suddenly asked looking around the room, over his shoulders and at the ceiling.

"Don't you remember," Jiraiya said, grabbing a clipboard from the table next to Naruto. He looked through a few pages dully before throwing the clipboard on the table. "You were attack."

"Really?" Naruto asked confused. He looked down at himself, finding no cuts or bruises as he was expecting. He stood up, feeling no sudden pains. As a matter of fact, he felt perfectly normal. "I don't feel like I was attack. Are you lying to me?"

"Calm down," Jiraiya said, pushing Naruto back down in the seat. "You were hit with a memory loss technique. Tell me, what was the last thing that you remembered?" Naruto thought for a moment.

"I was talking with Sasuke while on a mission," Naruto said finding his memory quite curious. He didn't remember being attacked. He couldn't even remember what he was talking about with Sasuke at all. Only that they had talked. He then remembered Sai coming to get him. "Didn't you summon me for something?"

"I didn't summon you," Jiraiya commented. "Must have been a dream-affect of the jutsu."

"Oh, okay," Naruto said, nodding understandingly. He thought some more. Remembering the dream vividly. It was him and Jiraiya. What they were talking about, he couldn't remember. He did though remember that Sai was there as well, and two other people. He couldn't remember their faces. He shrugged his shoulders and threw the thought away. It was only a dream. "Who attacked me?"

"Some rouge ninjas, but don't worry," Jiraiya said with an amused smile, leaning his back against the wall next to the door. "Your friend Sasuke took care of them for you." Naruto quickly got angry.

"Sasuke always gets all the fun," Naruto spat, crossing his arms and pouting childishly. "Can I go now?"

"We can go anytime you want," Jiraiya answered. Naruto glanced up interested.

"We?" Jiraiya laughed, pushing himself off from the wall and opening the door next to him open.

"What? I can't just spend time with my apprentice," Jiraiya said cheerfully. "Come on, I treat you to dinner."

"Alright," Naruto cheered with excitement, following Jiraiya out the door. After his afternoon with Jiraiya, he headed back home to his apartment. He got after himself when he announced to an empty room that he had arrived. He quickly dressed for sleep and jumped on his bed, crawling under the covers. It quickly came odd to him that he much more room in his bed than he remembered, but ignored the feeling at took advantage of the extra space.

The next morning, he had breakfast alone. He looked around his breakfast den curious and thought to himself, "Had I always been alone?" He shrugged his shoulders and quickly ran out of front door, letting the warm morning light blind him.

* * *

**.**

**..**

**...Till next time...  
**


End file.
